BS and Scum
by RandomFanGirl247
Summary: What would happen if the Gundams were actually alive yet no one knew until a certain braided pilot stumbled upon their secret? What would happen if all but one knows that Duo knows their secret? Chaos, that's what!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, if there is even one, and the insanity in my head but…um…yeah… I don't think that you want that. But I would like to thank Chibi (known to you as Mother of Kiosk) for helping me with this idea. And to be nice, I won't go blowtorch her hair once more, duct tape her somewhere, leave her in quicksand or any of the other mean things I've done in her disclaimers. But that doesn't mean that I won't later.

Normal note here. By now you should know what "normal talking" is and what _thoughts_ are. If not, I gave you a hint. Oh yeah, there's one more thing. Blah is where the scene changes.

Chapter 1

Heavyarms was the last Gundam to land in the hanger. The pilots had just gotten back from a mission and they were tired. It was a long battle that took everything they had so they were ready to hit the sack.

All the pilots dragged themselves to their rooms and were out as soon as they hit the pillow, never to know what was happening down in the hanger.

"Finally, I never thought that the battle would end!" exclaimed Heavyarms as he stretched out his arms. Out of all the Gundams, he was the loudest like how Duo was for the pilots.

"There was no doubt that we would win, the enemy was weak," said Nataku. Nataku was, just like Wufei, into justice and honor.

"Hey, is there any oil around here? I'm thirsty," said Sandrock.

"You're thirsty? At least your pilot doesn't run you ragged by pushing you to the limits all the time. I'd trade pilots with any of you any day," said Wing.

"No thank you!" replied Deathscythe. "I'd rather self detonate before I'd let that happen."

"Just like how you stop Duo from detonating?" asked Wing.

"And you wouldn't if you were about to self detonate? Oh wait, I forgot, you _let_ your pilot detonate you."

Wing gave Deathscythe a nasty glare.

"You've been taking lessons from Heero, haven't you?" asked Heavyarms. "Pretty soon you're glares will rival his, not that it will work on me. Nope, not at all. Never will. Uh-uh. Never see me running from a glare."

"Will you shut up!" shouted Nataku.

"You're worse than Duo. I swear, I never get a moment's peace between you two," said Deathscythe.

Kitchen

Meanwhile Duo had woken up to get a midnight snack. While he was making himself a sandwich, he thought that he heard a noise coming from somewhere in the house. Letting his training take over, Duo moved to where he thought the noise came from, moving silently, almost like death himself.

When Duo reached the hanger, everything as it should be. The Gundams were as the pilots left them, nothing disturbed at all. "Hey buddy, you didn't hear anything, did ya?"

No response came, he didn't expect one. "Must be hearing things." Duo turned around, closed the hanger door, and made his way back to his room. Little did he know of what he almost walked in on.

"Good thing you heard Duo coming," said Sandrock.

Hanger

The next morning the pilots worked on their Gundams. Some damage had occurred during the battle but it wasn't that much. No one was talking while they fixed their Gundams unless they needed a tool someone else had. Correction, no one was talking but Duo, but he was only talking so he could hear his own voice and fill up the silence that would have otherwise taken over.

"So when is our next mission?" Duo asked randomly.

"When the doctors send us another one," scowled Wufei.

Duo blew a raspberry. If he had paid attention to the screens in his Gundam, he would have noticed a flicker on a screen. The flicker was Deathscythe's way of laughing when he couldn't outright.

When lunch came by, the pilots left for the kitchen. Once the door latched shut, the Gundam's eyes started to glow.

"Finally. I hate it when they stick around, giving us no chance to move and relax," complained Wing.

The other four Gundams smirked or laughed at Wing's expense.

Out of nowhere, most likely hammer space, Nataku pulled out a pair of face cards. "So what should we play today? Scum or BS? (AN: Scum is also know as Rich Man Poor Man as in Fruits Basket and a ton of other names.)

"BS," said Heavyarms. "You never play revolution when we play Scum."

"That's because it's too hard to remember all the rules," said Sandrock.

"BS it is boys," said Heavyarms.

Nataku growled.

"And girls."

All of the Gundams gathered around and Nataku started to shuffle a huge deck of cards that were about the height of their pilots. Nataku then passed out all of the cards and then everyone sorted their cards. After that a game started to be played.

"Two aces," called Nataku, setting the cards face down as she lied.

"One two," said Deathscythe as he set the card down on the 'two aces'.

Heavyarms looked at his cards before pulling one out. "One three."

Sandrock had the next turn. "Three fours."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he was BSing us," said Nataku.

"Going to call me on it?" Sandrock teased.

Upon receiving no answers Wing took his turn. "One five."

"BS!" called Heavyarms.

Everyone turned to look at him. Wing then turned over the card he laid down. It was actually a six.

"I was right?" questioned Heavyarms. "I was just saying BS because I could. At lease I don't have to pickup those cards now."

Wing sent a nasty glare as he picked up the hand.

"One six," called Nataku.

Kitchen

Meanwhile the pilots were up in the kitchen eating their lunch and talking about how their mission went.

"And did you see that big explosion when the two suits crashed into each other?" Duo asked.

"Of course we did Duo," said Quatre before he wondered out loud "I wonder how much longer this war is going to last."

"It'll last until justice can prevail," said Wufei.

"There Wu-man goes again on honor and justice," said Duo

"Maxwell," Wufei grunted lowly as a warning.

Duo smiled. "Hey, why don't we head out to the arcade later?"

"What about fixing Deathscythe?" Heero asked.

"I'm already finished. I still can't figure out why the self detonate button doesn't work when everything says that it should.

"Maybe G dismantled it in fear that you would accidentally blow yourself up," Wufei teased.

This got a snicker from everyone but Duo who was pouting. "That's below the belt Wu-man." Duo then got up from the table and walked down the halls. He wasn't steamed or anything but at the moment he didn't feel like having company.

Duo walked down to the hanger to clean up his mess only to hear someone shouting BS. It sounded almost mechanical but not really.

Sneaking up to the door, Duo opened it to see the five Gundams playing a… what… a card game? He watched on in morbid fascination as the Gundams continued to play, not noticing that Duo was there.

"Two eights," called Sandrock.

"BS," called Nataku as she showed that she had three of the four eights.

After Sandrock picked up the pile of cards, Wing laid one card down while saying "One nine."

Duo blinked a few times. Nope, didn't work. The Gundams were still there playing cards. He then pinched himself. The only thing different now was a pain running where he pinched his arm.

_This is crazy. The Gundams can't be alive, I mean they just can't. They're robots for crying out loud. Gundamium and wiring, they shouldn't be able to move without a pilot, let alone talk._

"Three kings," called out Wing as he laid his last three cards down.

"BS" came four voices.

Wing turned over three kings. "I won! Now if only I could win against Heero."

A thought then hit Duo. It made perfect sense. It explained everything. "It finally happened. I've gone insane." He then started to laugh. "I finally cracked."

AN: Now I somewhat have an idea where this is going but if you would like to suggest ideas, I'd be more then willing to read them. You never know, I'd just might use them. Reviews are welcomed but please keep in mind, I am a college student so I am busy (especially in my major where I have to do lesson plans) but I will try to update at least once a month, more if possible but that is only if I know that I'm loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot so you have no reason to sue. Well, you could sue but there are no grounds on which you could win because I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 2

Duo didn't remember how he ended up in his room. The last thing he remembered was thinking he was crazy when he saw the Gundams playing a card game, BS no less.

But why BS? It wasn't like the Gundams could make faces or anything, right? But then again since he was in his bed, it could have been a dream, a vivid dream.

Duo tried to sit up only to stop when intense throbbing in his head stopped him. Throbbing? Why was his head throbbing? He didn't remember doing anything to injure himself or give the guys any reason to harm him, so what happened?

Duo laid his head back on the pillow, willing the throbbing to go away.

It wasn't.

Duo threw one of his many pillows over his head to block out the sunlight, knowing that it wouldn't work but was hoping that it would.

Little by little the throbbing stopped. Now if only he could get some aspirin. Surely that would stop the throbbing from coming back, or so he hoped. The only problem was that he needed to get out of his room to get the aspirin and he couldn't even sit up in his own bed, let alone walk to his door.

"Great," he mumbled. "I'd injured myself which caused that freaky dream about the Gundams being alive. Now my head is throbbing like there's no tomorrow when I try to sit up and I can't get the blasted aspirin."

Duo let his mind wonder back to his dream. He went to the hanger and found all five of the Gundams playing cards. Nataku had a woman's voice while the rest didn't. And why was Wing saying that he couldn't win against Heero? What was he trying to win? And more importantly, where had the Gundams gotten that hug deck of playing cards. If it wasn't a dream then he would have noticed a huge deck of cards lying around, right? Seeing as he had never seen a deck that huge before, it must have been a dream.

_I would hate to see if it wasn't a dream, but it would be funny to see the guy's reactions when they found out. Good thing it was a dream otherwise I would be insane and an insane Duo isn't a good thing._

DOWNSTAIRS

Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa were sitting in the family room. Quatre and Trowa were on one couch, Heero on another and Wufei on a chair. They were talking about Duo and his accident.

"Can you believe that baka? He goes to the hanger and knocks himself out," said Wufei.

"I hope Duo is fine," said Quatre. "That he didn't give himself a concussion."

"We should check on him every half hour or so to see when he wakens," said Trowa. "Do you know what happened Heero?"

Heero had been the one to find Duo knocked out in the hanger. When he opened the hanger door, he found Duo lying on his back on the floor, tools around his feet. He must have tripped and hit his head on the way down with the crater. "Duo tripped and knocked himself out. There were no signs of a struggle."

Wufei smirked. "The baka knocked himself out, there is justice. I would've like to see him do it."

"Wufei," Quatre said startled. "What if this is serious? You can't be happy that Duo injured himself, what would happen if we were called on a mission?"

"We'd leave the baka and actually have some peace and quite before the battle."

Trowa got up from the couch and started to leave the room.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"Duo." With that said, Trowa went upstairs to check on Duo. Duo had woken up but looked like he was lost in thought over something.

A few minutes passed before Duo noticed Trowa leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. "Hey T, do you think you could get me some aspirin?"

Trowa nodded and went to fulfill Duo's request. Upon returning, Duo was still lying down. "Can you sit up?"

"Not unless I want my head to spilt from throbbing," Duo half joked.

Trowa gave the aspirin to Duo and helped him take it. He then sat on the side of the bed. "What happened?"

"Ya know, I don't remember. Somewhere between walking to the hanger and waking up here I must have hit my head. You don't want to know about the weird dream I had."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "You don't know if you hit your head?"

"If my dream had anything to say about it, I'd say that Nataku knocked me out."

That raised Trowa's other eyebrow, even if you couldn't see it behind his hair.

HANGER

"Why'd you go and hit Duo for?" Deathscythe demanded.

Nataku was looking at her nails, or she would have if she had any. "We couldn't let our secret out now could we? It was the best way to deal with the problem."

"By giving him a concussion?"

"Just think of it this way, you won't have to worry about being damaged for a while."

"Women! They're impossible!" Deathscythe said in disgust.

"And you know you love it, right Deathy? What would you and the other do if I wasn't around?"

"Have our humans in full health."

Nataku was now humoring Deathscythe. "And what would be the fun in that?"

Deathscythe growled. "I just can't win, can I?"

"Nor should you try."

The other three Gundams were looking on the other two, amused with the show.

"Do you think we went too far with handling Duo?" asked Sandrock.

"He'll probably not remember what he saw," said Heavyarms.

"Or think it was a dream," Wing added. "Heero did look like he was in a foul mood when he found Duo."

"All of them would have been when they found Duo. I know I would be if I found that you guys were destroyed. Who would I have to talk to, it's not like I can go up to Trowa and say hi. Look at what happened to Duo, he thought he went crazy. I know that…."

"Quiet!" Nataku and Deathscythe shouted at the same time. They were getting tired of hearing Heavyarms voice.

"What?"

"That's it, I'm gonna kill him," said Deathscythe as he started to move towards Heavyarms.

"Whoa, wait up, you don't want to do that," said Heavyarms as he started to back away.

"Oh yes I do. All I hear is talk talk talk from you and Duo. That could make someone insane, never having a moment of peace and silence. Why can't you take after your pilot Trowa? He's quiet; he doesn't drive people or mecha insane."

"Because that would be boring. If I didn't talk, no one would be talking down here."

With that said Deathscythe dove towards Heavyarms. When Heavyarms avoided the attack, Deathscythe just started a new one, not noticing how much noise, or mess, they were making in the process.

HEERO, QUATRE & WUFEI

The three pilots felt the ground shake underneath their feet and could hear muffled noises.

"What was that?" questioned Quatre.

"You don't think we're under attack?" Wufei asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from the lower level," said Heero.

"The hanger?" Quatre asked.

Heero nodded as he raced out of the room and down towards the hanger, gun in hand. If they were under attack, he would be ready.

Quatre and Wufei soon followed, also having their weapons drawn, safety off.

When they arrived at the hanger door, they saw Heero searching the room. The room was a huge mess but thankfully the Gundams were still there. Crates were knocked over and broken, catwalks barely hanging, tools and other objects littered the floor. Some of the debris you couldn't even tell what it once was.

Heero motioned with his gun where he wanted the other thee pilots to search. Trowa had just shown up as the other two were surveying the damage. The three quickly did what Heero told them but they weren't able to find anyone and nothing looked like it had been stolen. There was just this big mess, no indication of who could have done it.

"Report," called Heero.

"Nothing here," said Wufei.

"I also found nothing," said Quatre.

Trowa shook his head no.

Heero looked really peeved. He had also found nothing. That was unacceptable. There had to be a clue somewhere. This person just couldn't have disappeared into thin air. There was an explanation and he was going to find it. "Check the rest of the house."

Upon searching the rest of the house, Wufei had found Duo in the kitchen. Duo was sitting at the table with his head resting against it, arms wrapping around. "Maxwell?"

"Fei, make the room stop spinning," Duo said weakly.

Wufei ignored his nickname as he took a closer look at pilot 02. Duo's face was a light shade of red and sweat was forming on his forehead. Duo's eyes were also a little glazed over.

"Maxwell?" Wufei asked once more. He wasn't sure if Duo was acting this way from hitting his head earlier or if it was because of an enemy.

As if knowing what Wufei was thinking Duo said "I haven't seen anyone. What's going on?"

Keeping a weary eye out Wufei told Duo. "Someone broke into the hanger and trashed it."

"Did they…"

"Everything is still there but now the enemy is hiding."

"This really bites. If I hadn't hit my head I could've helped you guys."

"Keep an eye out while I check the rest of this floor. The others are checking the other stories," said Wufei as he walked out of the kitchen to finish his duty.

HANGER

After the door closed behind the last pilot Nataku slapped Deathscythe upside the head. "Look, you two idiots almost got us caught! What would we have done then?"

"It's all Heavyarms fault. If he would learn to keep his mouth shut then none of this would have happened," Deathscythe proclaimed.

"Is not," Heavyarms demanded.

"Is too," Deathscythe called back.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is n… Owe!"

Deathscythe snorted. Nataku had just slapped Heavyarms upside the head. "Will you two ever grow up?"

"If we grew up, how would we fit in the hanger?" Heavyarms asked.

Nataku slapped him upside the head again. "I don't know why I bother," she mumbled to herself.

Deathscythe smiled, or he would of if he could, as he slung one arm around Nataku's shoulders. "You like racing, right?"

"No, I feel like introducing someone's head to a baseball bat," Nataku replied darkly.

Deathscythe let his arm drop from Nataku's shoulders. "Anything else you feel like doing?"

AN Okay, I know there really was no point in that chapter other than Duo thinking his memory was a dream and to peeve Heero off, but it was still fun. If any of you have any ideas, I am more than willing to listen. I do somewhat have a plan but that doesn't mean that I can't add in more stuff, right? Reviews also welcomed and hoped for. smiles


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I love getting them. And to Dark Devotions, Nataku used just enough force to knock Duo out by hitting him on the head. Imagine if you would having just one of the Gundam's fingers coming down on your head hard enough to knock you out. Yeah, that happened to Duo. As for Bomb-O-Maniac, I like your idea. I just may use it. And yes, poor Duo but at least Duo will get to have some fun. Now for DeathsDragon, I glad that you like my story. I'm having fun writing it. Lastly for Lika Amanaka, that's awesome. You should share my fic with everyone and have them all review! I'm having a ton of fun writing this and I hope you all are having just as much fun reading it.

Now onto the disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the plot and even that is up for debate seeing as Chibi and I both came up with it. So I guess the plot is the only thing that we own. No characters and no rights. sob Maybe I should try to come up with my own idea and make money from it. Too bad this idea already got used.

Chapter 3

KITCHEN

All five of the Gundam boys were sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. It was a couple of weeks since the incident where someone broke into the hanger and left a huge mess for the pilots to clean up. Heero has still as of yet to catch the thief. There were no clues or any evidence that someone had been there other then the mess they had left. His patience was wearing thin because of this.

As for Duo, he was getting better but still wasn't allowed to fly his Gundam yet. Most of the time he was fine but every once in a while a dizzy spell would hit him. Once these spells would pass would be when he was allowed to go on missions again. Mostly all Duo had to do now was tearing the house apart in his boredom. He wasn't allowed to leave the house, not even to the store to get groceries. This greatly annoyed him.

Now we all know what an annoyed and bored Duo does, he creates chaos and mayhem.

This morning would be no different. "Heero, can I…" Duo started.

"No," Heero replied.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say," Duo countered.

Heero looked (glared) at Duo. "You don't leave the house without one of us."

"That wasn't…"

"Or fly the Gundams."

It looked like someone let the wind out of Duo's sails. "I've been stuck in this house for two weeks. Two weeks man! I can't live like this. I need to be out and flying Deathscythe!"

Wufei smirked. "It's been peaceful without Maxwell on our missions."

Duo's jaw dropped. "Wha"

"No endless chatter or annoying cheerful voice. I can actually concentrate on the mission," Wufei continued.

"Wufei, that wasn't very nice," said Quatre.

"Yeah, Quatre's right," said Duo.

"But true." With that Wufei left the kitchen table. He smirked at Duo to let him know that he was joking but didn't like what he saw. Duo had smirked back and had an evil twinkle in his eye. _Maxwell's up to something. Nataku help us all._

HANGER

Deathscythe was sitting on the ground, pouting. It had been weeks since he was in a battle and it was all Nataku's fault. If Nataku hadn't hit Duo over the head with her finger, Duo could still be piloting him but noooo, Nataku had to ruin everything.

Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku and Wing were in another part of the hanger looking at Deathscythe. They were concerned for their fellow Gundam buddy.

"It's not like I wanted to hurt Duo," said Nataku, "but something needed to be done."

"None of use thought that Deathscythe's pilot would be out for this long. Stupid Heero. If I had it my way, Heero wouldn't be so… stubborn and all of us would be in action," said Wing.

"Do you think that maybe Duo is really harmed?" asked Heavyarms. "If you listened to our pilot's conversations you'd know that Duo still gets dizzy. I hope that he gets better."

"We all do," said Sandrock."

"Someone's coming," warned Wing as he heard footsteps.

Quickly all five Gundams went to their places, just as the pilots had left them. No one would be the wiser.

The door opened and Wufei walked in. He made his way to Nataku before he climbed to her shoulder to sit. "Nataku."

Silence filled the air for a few moments before he told his beloved Gundam what was on his mind, never knowing that four other Gundams were listening in.

DUO

Duo was wondering the halls of the house. By this time he knew where everything led to with his eyes closed and both hands tied behind his back. With the other pilots gone on missions he had nothing better to do so he explored the house. He was sure that he knew the house better than Heero even if Heero did study the blueprints.

Wondering down a hall aimlessly, Duo let his thoughts wonder back to the day that put him out of commission. He was walking down to the hanger to do some work and he thought that he saw the Gundams alive and playing cards. After thinking he was crazy it all went black.

_Part of that had to be a dream, right? The Gundams couldn't really be alive. It would just be crazy. Funny but crazy. But if the Gundams are alive, how? And why not tell us? We could do so much more damage. Oz would freak. Not only would us five pilots be inside causing chaos but the Gundams could be attacking another building or taking care of the other mobile suits._

Duo wondered out of the house and onto the grounds. Heero may not like it but Heero couldn't control his life. He was his own person and would do as he liked.

A smile lit Duo's face as he found a tree. This tree wasn't a dinky little tree but rather a good climbing tree if you could reach the lowest branch that was a foot or two above the tips of his fingers when raised.

Taking a running jump, Duo was able to catch a hold of the lower branch. Hefting his body over it, Duo climbed up higher. The foliage would hid him from prying eyes but he would be able to see them.

Getting half way up the tree, Duo let his back rest against the trunk, hands behind his head with fingers intertwined. Crossing his ankles, he was ready to wait for A. all the pilots to leave or B. looking for him with death promising in their eyes.

Personally he wanted option A so he could spend some time with his buddy. He wasn't allowed in the hanger, Heero and Quatre didn't want him to get dizzy and hit something causing more damage.

_Screw them. Once they're gone I'm heading into the hanger. Who are they to tell me what to do? They're not my mother, not that I would listen to her anyway. They're all the same age as me so what gives them the right to tell me what to do?_

"Duo," came a voice.

Duo made a face as he looked down. Trowa was standing at the base, looking towards the house. "What can I do you for?"

"You shouldn't be up there."

"What are you going to do, tell Heero? He ain't my mother."

A small smile slipped on Trowa's face. "We're heading into town."

"Why you telling me? I'm not going."

Trowa got the underlying message. "Don't do anything stupid."

A grinning Duo made his way down the tree. "I knew I liked you."

"Just don't blow up the house or yourself."

"How about mother Heero's room?"

"If you have a death wish."

Duo laughed and the two made their way back into the house.

"How'd you find me?" Duo asked.

"Followed you."

"Is there anything you don't see?"

"Nope."

HANGER

All of the Gundams were standing in their spots in the hanger, listening to make sure that the house was quiet so they could move.

"Any of you hear anything?" asked Heavyarms.

"Other then the garage door opening and closing? No," said Nataku.

"Do you think they all left?" Sandrock pondered.

"Kami I hope so," said Deathscythe.

"You just want to go out and fly around," said Wing.

"And what if I do?" Deathscythe challenged.

"Someone is going to see," said Nataku. "There's daylight out there, wait until night falls. You'll have more cover. Only an idiot would go out right now."

Deathscythe crossed his arms. "You're no fun. Go ahead and rain on my parade."

No one noticed the door opening, letting one Gundam pilot into the room. No one also noticed him standing there as if struck dumb.

"Use your brain for once. You're not some mindless mecha," Nataku continued.

"But if someone hadn't struck my pilot I wouldn't be trying to leave the hanger," Deathscythe continued.

Duo made his way over to a crate so he could hide and observe all the Gundams. _Wait, did my buddy just say struck? Does that mean my dream wasn't a dream? THAT WAS REAL!_

"Will you drop that already? How many more times do you want me to say I'm sorry?" Nataku demanded. "It's not like I meant to give him a concussion or anything. You're just being a big baby."

"I'm being a big baby?" Deathscythe demanded.

Sandrock sighed. "Will you two drop this already? We've gone through this everyday, _twice_, since Duo was injured. Nataku promised to never hit him again and you promised to let it drop."

Deathscythe huffed.

Duo was letting his mind process what he had overheard. _Okay, so I walked in here to visit my buddy and found out that not only he but the other Gundams are alive. That means that my dream really wasn't a dream and that… Nataku?... hit me to keep their secret._

_Nataku hit me!_ Duo quietly chuckled to himself. _I guess I'm not much better. I did destroy things to keep my secret. Poor Oz computers._ Duo snickered.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Heavyarms asked.

Silence filled the air.

"How about we play cards."

Nataku groaned. "That's all we ever do anymore."

"That because we can't go out in the daylight and because our pilots have been keeping a closer eye on use since _somebody_ destroyed the hanger."

"It wasn't like I was the only one."

"Maybe not but now the only things we can do is to play cards. So what game do we want to play? Can we play Scum? Huh huh, pretty please. I wanna play scum."

The other four Gundams looked at each other. "We might as well humor him," said Wing.

"Otherwise he'll cause trouble for us," added Sandrock.

"Yea, we get to play cards!" cheered Heavyarms.

Duo was trying to hold in his laughter by covering his mouth with both hands. _Is that really Trowa's Gundam? He sounds like he should be mine. Trowa is all super quiet and mysterious but Heavyarms is loud and obnoxious like me. And then there's Nataku. He?..She?.. sounds like Wufei, attitude wise. I think that I would have fun with her._

Wing shuffled the cards a few times before he dealt them all out to everyone. They all took their time rearranging their cards before Wing started the hand. "Two twos."

Heavyarms went next. "Two sixes."

Sandrock passed so Deathscythe went next. "Two eights."

Nataku was the last to go for the five of them. "Queens."

Duo looked on in amazement. _What game are they playing? Looks like fun. Wonder if they'll teach me how to play._

Duo could care less that the Gundams were alive and everything, if anything, he thought that it was a great joke. It was really funny to him about how long the Gundams were able to keep their secret and how well they did it. If it wasn't for today he still would think that his and the other's Gundams were just mecha.

Duo continued to watch the Gundams play Scum (AN: also known as Rich man poor man). _I wonder how you play._

Putting his stealth skills to the test, Duo made his way closer to the Gundams.

Deathscythe was looking at his hand when he noticed movement. Looking he saw it was Duo. DUO!

"Deathscythe," said Nataku.

"Wha?" Deathscythe asked.

"You're turn," answered Wing.

Looking down he saw a single nine was down. In his hand he had double kings, a single ace, and a pair sevens and a ten. He laid down the ten.

Looking again he saw that no one had seen his pilot, in fact he couldn't see him now.

"Deathscythe!" came a really annoyed voice.

AN: Well that's it for another chapter. I know I had fun, did you? Again, as always, any ideas or suggestions you have I will take into consideration. Please do review! They make my day and I love hearing what you think. I already got a good idea from you guys and I can't wait to get more.

Have a great holiday and an awesome Christmas. Also don't start too many snowball fights without me.

Again: Review!

Randomfangirl247


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back for another chapter. I hope you all had a nice break from school, work, or whatever else is going on. To…

DarkDevotions: I love getting reviews from you! As for Duo's secret about the Gundams, he'll be the only one who will know for at least a few more chapters. The others will find out later but Duo is going to hang this over their heads for a little bit.

YoukaiVampiress: I'm glad that you like my story and please do keep reading.

DeathsDragon: Another reviewer I love! The rules of Rich man Poor man aka Scum I'll post. Maybe I'll just make a chapter of it or I'll find a webpage and post it for you. But know that you need at least four people, or in this story Gundams, to play.

VwolfYoujutsu: Don't worry, the Gundams will teach Duo to play Scum later on, and maybe even a few other cards games. Of course Duo can teach them some too. Too bad strip poker is out of the question. How can the Gundams strip?

Calli Maxwell: I'm glad that you like my story just like how I like yours. I have absolutely no idea how long this fic is going to be but the ride is going to be fun!

As always I don't own any part of this story except for half of the plot. The other half belongs to Chibi. If anyone wants to give it to me, it would be a nice late B-day/X-mas gift but somehow I don't see that happening. So, as always, have fun reading and please review!

Chapter 4

HANGER

Duo was now sitting on the catwalk watching the Gundams play cards, Scum. They had gone through a few hands by now and Duo was starting to get how the game was played. Apparently the first hand was to determine rank for the next hand. The goal of the game is to get rid of your cards as fast as you can without screwing yourself over (AN other known as bendering. Yes, there is a story behind this). The rank for five people playing is King, Queen, Commoner, 2nd to Scum and Scum. With five people and the two decks of cards being played, King gets Scum's three best cards and Queen gets 2nd to Scum two best cards. Queen gives back any two choice cards to 2nd to Scum and Scum gets any three cards the King chooses to give to them. Commoner doesn't give any cards to anyone. King then starts off the round. If King lays down one card, the rest of the cards have to be a single, two for double, three for triple and so on.

For the cards that are laid down, the next cards laid down have to be higher then the cards previously laid down. Twos are the lowest with aces being the highest except if you play with jokers. Jokers beat everything.

There was no set setting for where you sit for what rank you are in (AN but some people like to do this when they play this game) as long as you knew what rank you are at that point before the round begins and if you know when you go out.

Heavyarms was having a tough time trying to get out of the position of scum. Nataku, King, was making fun of Heavyarms for it. Deathscythe was also enjoying this, along with Duo.

After a few more rounds Duo moved closer to the Gundams. It never came to mind that curiosity killed the cat, or in this case Gundam pilot. Duo knew that Deathscythe saw him. Deathscythe had… winked? at him a few hands ago but hadn't said anything to any of the other Gundams.

Duo being Duo gave Deathscythe a huge grin with two thumbs up. Deathscythe had laughed at that but had not told the other Gundams what he was laughing about when they asked or when Heavyarms persisted.

The Gundams froze when they heard a noise coming. It was the garage door being opened.

"They can't be back yet," complained Heavyarms. "I haven't gotten out from being scum yet."

"Nothing we can do about it," said Wing as he put the cards in his hand in the pile below.

Nataku and Sandrock followed suit. Deathscythe gathered up those cards and put his own in with them and started to separate the two decks by the color on the back. One was red and the other was blue.

"We can't stop playing yet," Heavyarms continued to complain.

"Watch us," said Deathscythe as he snatched the cards in Heavyarms's hand.

"Hey!"

Deathscythe just gave him a knowing smile.

With the card sorted and stored back in hammer space, the Gundams returned to their spots, standing as if they were never moved. No one noticed when Duo left the hanger.

GUNDAM PILOTS

Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all climbed out of the car, bags in hand. Heero had gotten more ammo for his gun and software for his computer. Wufei had gotten polish for his katana.

While Heero and Wufei were doing that, Trowa and Quatre had gotten groceries.

After finishing unloading the car, Duo appeared in the kitchen. He was grinning like he knew something they didn't, which he did.

"Duo," said Trowa.

"Yeah T?" Duo asked.

Wufei was looking at Duo, trying to figure out what Maxwell was up to. "What did you do Maxwell?"

Duo looked up from the bag he was looking in. "Nothing."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Duo, clearly not believing what he had just said.

"What did you do Duo?" Heero demanded.

Duo smiled. Too bad that didn't help his case. "I didn't do anything." _Anything but watch our Gundams play cards._ "I'd just learned how to play a new card game. Wanna play? It looks really fun. C'mon Wu-man. You know you want to. All of you do. It'll be fun."

"Maxwell," Wufei growled out.

"We have two decks of playing cards, right?"

Trowa knew that Duo wasn't saying all that he did or knew. Something went on while they were gone but Duo wasn't telling them what. But he would find out later. He would wait until Duo was alone to question him.

LATER

Trowa found Duo sitting on a couch in the library, reading a manga. Trowa walked silently over to where Duo was sitting and leaned against a wall, waiting for Duo to acknowledge him.

Duo felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up from the manga he was reading. He found Trowa. "What can I do ya for?"

Trowa just continued to look at him. "Duo, what happened while we were gone?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I wouldn't believe me if I told me."

Trowa folded his arms as he moved to a seat across from where Duo was sitting. "Try me."

Duo chuckled. "I think I'll let you find out for yourself. It's the only way you'll believe me."

Trowa looked at Duo, looked at his expression, the way Duo was regarding himself and the tone of his voice. Duo was serious. He wouldn't be telling anyone. The question was why.

"Why do you think that?"

Duo smiled. "Lets just say I know you won't believe me. You would have good reason to not to."

"Did you go in the hanger?" Trowa knew that Duo wanted to go in there and had pretty much given Duo the go ahead.

"Yeah but a load of good that did." Duo wanted to go in and work on Deathscythe but he didn't get that far.

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"All I ended up doing was walking around the hanger. I couldn't get my hands on any tools or anything."

"What did you do while we were gone then?"

"Lets just say something caught and held my attention."

Trowa got up and left the room, leaving Duo to his manga. Duo had picked up his manga but actually didn't start to read it. He was thinking back to what he saw earlier. _I wonder how the guys really would react if I told them what I saw. Heero would be annoyed and wouldn't believe me. My chance at going on a mission any time soon would go flying out the window. Wufei would rant about how it's dishonorable to lie and make up stories. Quatre would listen but think that I need more help then what he and the others could give. As for Trowa, he could go either way. He is observant so he might have seen something. _Duo then started to be sarcastic with himself. _Yeah, let's go tell them so they can think I'm crazy. Well, crazier than normal._

HANGER

Deathscythe was pretty smug with himself and the other mecha saw it. It showed in the way he talked and moved. Too bad the others couldn't question him about it. Heero was in at the moment, doing work on his laptop.

Nataku knew that Deathscythe knew something that he wasn't sharing. It greatly annoyed her but what annoyed her more was that she couldn't do anything about it at the moment. She couldn't blow their cover by walking over to Deathscythe and strangle him in front of Heero. No, she would have to wait until it was just them Gundams.

After an hour Heero finally left the hanger. Nataku could finally vent her annoyance and find out why Deathscythe was so smug. "You!" She accused as she pointed a finger.

Everyone turned to look at Nataku before looking at who she was pointing at, Deathscythe.

"What about me?" Deathscythe asked.

"You're hiding something."

"And what if I am?"

"What are you hiding?" Heavyarms asked. "I want to know."

Deathscythe pretended to think about it before he said "no."

Heavyarms fell over anime style with one leg sticking up in the air. Deathscythe laughed.

"What are you hiding?" demanded Wing.

Deathscythe smirked. "You'll find out sooner or later but it won't be through me."

With that Deathscythe turned to do something by himself. The other four Gundams got together.

"What do you think he's hiding?" Sandrock asked.

"Something that's going to make us angry," said Wing. "He would have told us otherwise."

"You're right," agreed Nataku.

AN: So the Gundams know that Deathscythe is hiding something like how the pilots know Duo is keeping a secret. Oh… I wonder what will happen next.

As for you who are giving me ideas, I will use some of them and I plan to use them but it might take a few chapters until I get to them. I have to build up to it. You guys have good ideas and I would like to use them all but unfortunately I cannot. So please be patient.

Also I would love to get some more reviews. Anyone… anyone at all reading this story, please just drop me a line to tell me what you think, good or bad. I love getting reviews, then again who doesn't, and they make me want to work more on my story. So those of you who are reviewing, keep them coming, and those of you who are not, please do!


	5. ScumRich Man Poor Man Rules

**Objective**  
The aim is to get rid of all your cards as soon as possible.

**Players and Cards**  
About 4 to 5 people using a standard 54 card pack with jokers. 5+ people using two+ decks (if needed). Two decks runs usually to 7 to 8 people. The suits are irrelevant and the cards rank, from high to low with jokers high: Jo A K Q J 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2.

**Deal**  
The game is played clockwise. All the cards are dealt out. Some players may have one more than others.

**Play**  
The dealer starts by leading (face up) any single card or any set of cards of equal rank (for example, three fives). Each player in turn must then either pass (i.e. not play any cards), or play face up a card or set of cards which beats the previous play.

A single card is beaten by any higher single card. A set of cards can only be beaten by a higher set containing the same number of cards. So for example, if the previous player played two sixes, you can beat this with two kings, or two sevens, but not with a single king, and not with three sevens (though you could play two of them and hang onto the third).

It is not necessary to beat the previous play just because you can -- passing is always allowed. Passing does prevent you from playing the next time your turn comes round unless a new round has started.

The play continues as many times around the table as necessary until someone makes a play which everyone else passes. All the cards played are then turned face down and put to one side, and the player who played last (and highest) in the previous "trick" starts again by leading any card or set of equal cards.

For example the play might go:  
Person A leads with a pair of fours. Person B follows with a pair of sevens. Person C passes. Person D follows with a pair of Tens. Person A passes. Person B plays a pair of Jacks. Person C passes. Person D passes. Person A passes. Person C then starts again by leading any card or set.

When a player whose turn it is to play has no more cards left, the turn passes to the next player in rotation. Therefore in the example, if the two Jacks were Person B's last two cards, he would sit out the rest of the round and it would then be Person C's turn to play anything.

**Social Status**  
The first person out of their cards is King. The next is Queen all the way down to 2nd to scum and scum. Depending on how many people are playing the game determines how many positions there are.

I suggest that if there is more than 6 you should do King, Queen, Jack, how many commoners you need, 3rd to scum, 2nd to scum and scum.

**End of Game**  
When everyone is done playing the game.

**Note**

When the second round begins, if playing with one deck of cards, scum gives King their two highest cards and King gives scum any two cards of choice. King can look at the cards scum gives them first before choosing two to pass over. 2nd to scum gives Queen their single best card and Queen returns one card.

One deck is usually used with 4 to 5 players. 5+ players can use two decks or more if needed.

When using two+ decks of cards King gets scums three best cards and King returns three cards to scum. Queen gets 2nd to scum's two best cards and returns any two cards of their choice. Jack gets 3rd to scum's single best card and returns a single card of their choice.

**Side Note**

There is a term that my friends and I use when playing scum. It is called Bendering. There was this person with the last name of Bender who would screw himself over by playing all of his high cards first which usually caused him to be scum. So when someone lays down three aces or so during the first couple of rounds we say that they are Bendering themselves.

I adapted the rules for how my friends and I play from a site but for some idiotic reason I can't seem to post the website but you can find many sites if typing into your search bar rich man poor man, card game.

Hope this helps for those of you who want to play.

Have Fun!


	6. Chapter 5

Calli Maxwell: don't worry; another chapter is on the way.

Dark Devotions: you're right with that guess. I plan on having fun with that part. Also how did you and your friends like the game? I warn you, it's an addictive game.

Yaeko: sore wa himetsu desu (gets hit upside the head). Okay, okay I know that was from Slayers but it fits. It really is a secret right now. (runs off before I get hit once more)

Lucratcia and Kidishcaresh: thanks for the reviews!

Okay, now onto the standard disclaimer. I no own so that means you no sue, not that you would get that much anyway. College student mean anything to anyone? Shakes head Probably not unless you're college students too. Sighs Well, onto the story.

Chapter 5

MANSION/SAFEHOUSE HALLWAYS

Duo walked down one of the many halls, thinking. He wanted to go down to the hanger to talk to Deathscythe but no one, especially Heero, would let him go alone. He then started to walk down another hall, not paying attention to where he was going. Duo was just letting his feet take him where they wanted. Past the TV room, past the game room, kitchen and even pantry. It was no surprise that his feet led him to the hanger. Opening the hanger door he found Heero doing work on Wing with his computer. Wires ran from Wing to the laptop.

"Duo," was all Heero said.

Duo ignored Heero and went over to his Gundam, Deathscythe. "I'll be back soon buddy. Oz won't know what hit 'em."

"You shouldn't be here Duo," said Heero as he gave Duo a cold look.

"And I thought that you wouldn't care if you or the others were here to watch me," was replied.

"You're still unfit."

"Only because you refuse to see that I'm fine."

"You're not."

"If you mean being right in the mind for becoming a Gundam pilot, you're right, I'm not. But neither are you or the others, but if you're referring to my concussion, nothing has happened for the past week. I'm fine."

Heero looked at Duo as if to see if he was telling the truth.

Duo, as if knowing what Heero was thinking said "I don't lie Heero."

Heero walked over to Duo. "We'll find out tonight."

A huge grin was plastered on Duo face. "You mean that Heero? You're gunna let me fly tonight? Yahoo! Did ya hear that buddy, we're going out tonight and nothing is going to stop us."

Heero wanted to smack his head against a wall but held back the impulse. He didn't share or show his emotions to anyone but himself alone, and even that was rare.

"When are we going to go Heero? Huh huh? When are we?"

Duo was acting like a five year old boy who just got told he could raid the candy store and have all he wanted.

"Tonight," was all Heero would say.

HANGER 30 MINUTES LATER

"Yes!" Deathscythe almost shouted with his arms up, hands in fists, while bringing his elbows down. "You all heard that, right? What Heero said? I get to go out tonight with Duo. Finally!"

"Yes, yes, we're all happy for you," said Nataku as she motioned with her right hand that he should leave her alone.

Deathscythe slapped her on the back. "If he gets a clean bill of health I'll forgive ya."

Nataku gave him a glare. "Don't touch me."

"Or what?"

Nataku eyed Deathscythe as she said "It would be horrible if you had an accident."

"You wouldn't dare," Deathscythe challenged.

"Wouldn't I? Hell has no fury like a woman's wrath."

Their eyes met and all was silent for a few moments before they both started to laugh.

"What just happened?" Heavyarms asked.

"They made up," Wing answered.

"About time," said Sandrock.

"It sounded like they were after each other's throats. How was that making up?" demanded Heavyarms.

Wing and Sandrock looked at Heavyarms.

"How could you not know?" asked Sandrock.

"It's obvious," added Wing.

Before anymore could be said Deathscythe joined their group. "So who's up for a game of Garbage?"

Everyone groaned. They were getting tired of playing card games.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" Deathscythe asked.

"Reading a book."

"Having me time."

"Writing a pen pal."

"Surfing the internet."

"Having a manicure and pedicure."

Everyone turned and looked at Nataku.

"What?"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So did ya all hear that Heero is letting me pilot Deathscythe?" asked Duo for the millionth time that evening.

Wufei hit his head on the kitchen table. "Let me kill him. He's asking for it, let me kill him."

Duo jumped up and carefully made his way to the nearest exit incase Wufei made good on his threat.

Wufei lifted his head up from the table from which he was sitting. "If he doesn't shut it, I'll kill him."

"Now now Wufei, we still need Duo," said Quatre as he tried to make peace.

"Thanks Quat," said Duo.

"After the war is over is when you can kill him."

Duo just looked at Quatre. "Jee thanks Q."

"Hear that Maxwell, you're mine after the war," said a smug Wufei.

"Not if you can't find me."

"That's what tracers are for."

"Not if I can find them."

"You need only to miss one."

Before this could continue more Quatre stopped them. "Wufei, do you know if we have any upcoming missions?"

"None that Yuy has told me about," said Wufei.

"I wanna pilot Deathscythe! Why can't I go right now?" demanded Duo

"Duo, wait for Heero," said Trowa.

"But…" started Duo.

"Do you want Heero to kill you?"

"Of course not."

"Then wait."

Duo sighed. "I'm gunna go play Nintendo."

"Which one?" Quatre asked.

"The original. We still have Mario Brothers, right?" And with that Duo was off playing a very old game system that shouldn't have been around any more.

"We have a Nintendo?" Wufei asked.

"Duo stole it from an Oz base a while back," said Trowa. "From Zech I believe."

HANGER

Heero was in the hanger only this time he wasn't working on Wing but rather on Deathscythe. Heero was putting in a camera so he could watch Duo as he piloted to make sure that Duo was truly fine.

Heero wiped his brow so sweat wouldn't fall in his eyes. He had a few more wires to go until all was ready. He didn't plan on telling Duo the camera was in his cockpit.

Twisting the last two wires together and he was done. Stepping back Heero admired his handiwork. He doubted that Duo would even know that the camera was in there.

Deathscythe, on the other hand, didn't like the new equipment that Heero had just put in him. Once Heero would leave, he would make it where the camera wouldn't work or just loop around. There was no way that he was going to let anyone do anything to him unless he allowed it.

Before, when Duo tried to self detonate, he stopped it. There was no way that he was going to let himself be blown to bits, not when there was another way, not when there was a chance.

As for modifications, the same principles applied. He would not be modified unless he thought that he needed it or unless it was by his creator, Professor G, or by his pilot, Duo. Anyone else doing any modifications would not succeed in their task.

Deathscythe watched at Heero walked out of the hanger, most likely to get Duo. That meant that he had little time to make sure the new modifications didn't work.

The modification couldn't work for all to go well because he had a plan to follow that night. He planned on talking to Duo while they were out. He could talk just to Duo by having writing on one of the screens or talking if communications were down. He was sure that Heero would have Duo have his comm. link open the whole time.

Deathscythe quickly dismantled the camera by having the wires go dead that lead to it. He was able to choose what did and did not work at any given point as long as nothing was damaged. Thankfully he wasn't damaged.

"What are you doing?" Wing asked.

"Making sure that this camera that Heero put in me doesn't work," Deathscythe replied.

"I don't think that is a good idea," said Sandrock.

"Sandrock is right," said Wing. "Heero will get suspicious."

"Let him," said Deathscythe. "He's not my pilot; he can't do whatever he likes to me."

"Just like the time he tore you down to repair me?" Wing asked.

Deathscythe glared at Wing for that. "Thanks for reminding me," he said sarcastically. "Now I'm really making sure that this doesn't work."

Wing and Sandrock were about to protest further when Nataku beat them to it. "Deathy, it's not a good idea but it's your choice. Do what you want to do. You're going to have to live with the consequences of your actions."

"Nataku's right," added Heavyarms. "It's Deatscythe's choice. I wouldn't be happy if someone put a camera in me without my permission. How would you feel?"

"Thanks guys," said Deathscythe. "I'll tell you how it goes."

"You better not muck this up," threatened Nataku.

"Why would I do that?" Deathscythe asked.

"We just want you to come back with us when fighting. It seems odd not having you with us," said Sandrock.

"Yeah, we're missing part of the team; we're not at full strength. We need you back," added Heavyarms.

"Tsh! I plan on coming back. Mark my words. Duo and I will be fit for any mission before this night is through. Nothing is going to hold us back!"

AN: So what do you all think? Deathscythe is ready to be part of the team again and so is Duo. Also, can you believe that Zech had an old Nintendo? Who here still has one? I do and they're still fun to play. In fact I stole the one that belongs to my sister. I think I'll give it back to her and steal my brothers. He won't know until May when he comes back from college. Heeheehee. Yes, my family has two old Nintendos. Does anyone else have a Nintendo out there? Just wondering.

Also, I would love it if you review. Me love reviews even if they're not nice. I'm happy that everyone has loved my story so far. As always ideas are welcomed, even if I don't get to using them in the next chapter.

Smiles

Review please!


	7. Chapter 6

OMG! I feel so loved. You have no idea how loved I felt when I saw all the reviews I got after posting my last chapter. I couldn't believe it. I can't believe that I also got over 25 reviews. If I keep on getting lots awesome reviews I might just have to post every other week or so.

Calli Maxwell- Well maybe Zechs had it for Duck Hunt. He has to practice his shooting skills, right?  There is always that Olympics game too. You never know.

Yaeko- Heero is just like that because he is concerned in his own special way. I haven't really thought about making any pairings but if I do it's not going to be yaoi. If I do do a relationship of any kind, I will have fun with Deathscythes and Nataku's. Poor Wufei.

Fantasy or Reality- I'm glad that you like. I finally got my own game system, PS2, so now I don't have to steal my brothers anymore.

Dark Devotions- You know, I just might have Heero say something.

Rhuinnes- You make me laugh. I'm glad that you like my fic. Please do stick with it. And thanks for all the reviews, I can't believe you gave one for each chapter.

DeathsDragon- I really don't know if I'm going to put in pairings or not, but I do know this will not be a yaoi.

As usual I have to do the disclaimer. Sadly I don't own any of the characters or have any rights for which I can claim. All I own are the dvds I bought along with the manga. But on a good note, I don't think Chibi will mind if I claim the plot as mine alone. I help her out enough with her stories as it is. She'll let me have this one. I help her out enough with her plots. I really can be evil at times.

Talk – "talking"

Thoughts – '_thoughts'_

Chapter 6

HEERO'S P.O.V.

I silently left the hanger after I installed a video camera in the cockpit of Deathscythe, Duo's Gundam. I told Duo that tonight he could prove to me that he was healthy enough to go back on the missions and this camera would help me make the right decision.

Walking down a dimly lit hall I reflect on the past few missions there were without Duo's help. Things would have progressed much faster, safer, and easier if Duo was with us contrary to what Wufei has said. But Duo couldn't go. A sick or injured pilot is too great of a risk to take. We have to focus more on that pilot then completing our mission, our goal. We can't rely on a pilot who is not up to the task of doing his job. We all need to be at our peak to finish what we have set out to do.

The hallways grow brighter as I make my way farther from the hanger and closer to the kitchen. Walking in one of the three doorways (one of which led outside) I saw Trowa and Quatre having a cup of tea while talking. Wufei was muttering about doing dishes as he was loading them in the dishwasher. No one washes the dishes until someone finally breaks down. Today it just happened to be Wufei.

Cooking happens much in the same way. All five of use will go around hungry until one of use finally gets hungry enough to not only cook for them self but for the rest of us. I have never cooked once. Same goes for Duo.

I have a theory on why Duo always eats so much during meal times. He was hungry, of course, but he could out wait anyone of us pilots in hunger any day in any condition. Then when the food was prepared would be when Duo stocked up so he can once more out wait all of us for the next meal.

Of course it didn't help that Duo was a street rat, from where I know not. I just know that he was a street rat before he trained to be a Gundam Pilot. That could also be another reason why he ate so much at each meal and was able to out wait us. He is use to going hungry, maybe not eating for days at a time, so when he does get food he would eat all he could get his hands on.

I had also lived on the streets for a while. None of the other pilots know about this or anything else about my past. After Odin Lowe died in front of me on a mission I didn't have anyone to turn to. I no longer had a roof over my head or food every day. I had to go through garbage cans to find food and clothing. I slept wherever I felt was a safe place whether it had been an alleyway, a park, a cardboard box or even a car.

I was never on the streets as long as Duo but the streets did help me become stronger, just like Duo. Duo became a master of stealth while thieving. Stealth is more than just being able to get by unseen. You have to be quiet; your foot steps can't make much of a sound if any at all. You have to be able to hide yourself rather quickly and efficiently too. You can't be a klutz either.

Duo also learned to be a master at lock picking. On many missions that skill has saved us whether he was rescuing us from the outside or helping to break us out from inside. It is a skill that I want to learn but I will never tell the others of this.

The skills I learned on the street were my speed, strength and endurance. I had to be faster then all of the other street rats and even normal people to survive. I had to be faster then them and endure longer so they would leave me be.

I also learned stealth from those streets too but I never mastered it like Duo.

Duo.

I was getting sidetracked. I don't even know how I got to thinking about him. Sometimes I find myself thinking about the other pilots like I just did with Duo. I contemplate why Quatre joined the war, how Trowa was silent like myself, and when Wufei had become dedicated to justice. It's something I have started to do and I don't know why, but now isn't the time to think about this. Now is the time to find Duo so we can go out and test his skills.

"Where's Duo?" I ask to no one in particular.

Quatre finishes his sip of tea before answering me. "He's playing Nintendo in the family room."

"Nintendo? That's an old game system," I reply.

"Apparently Maxwell stole it from Zechs," said Wufei.

I hold in a scowl as I hear that name. Zechs and I are mortal enemies. Even if someday we happen to be on the same side we won't ever get along. It may be our personalities or not but I just don't like him.

I leave the kitchen and head for the family room where Duo is playing the stolen game system. I let a small smile fall upon my lips for a few seconds. Duo was actually able to steal a game system from Zechs. I vaguely wonder what Zech's reaction was.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, yeah yeah yeah, NO!" I hear Duo scream from up ahead.

I walk in to find Duo's game system player die before starting in a new location on the same level. Music starts to play once more as the character popped back on the screen and starts to move once more as Duo's fingers grace the hand controller, the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

"Duo." I just stand in the doorway, eyes trained on him.

Duo's eyes never left the game. "Gimme a sec Heero."

"Did you want to go pilot or not?"

"What?" Duo asked as his game character ran into a pit and died as a huge grin spilt his face.

"You ready?" I folded my arms.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Duo got up and turned off the game system and the TV. "Let's go! I can't wait to get in my buddy."

Duo and I leave the family room and start our journey to the hanger. We pass through the kitchen. I smirk as I see Wufei still doing the dishes. He is muttering under his breath about the injustice of doing an 'onnas' job. I also notice that part of his shirt is wet and soap suds are up his forearms.

Trowa and Quatre are still drinking their tea.

I turn my attention back to going to the hanger only to hear Wufei drop and shatter a plate he was trying to scrub. Apparently Duo is too excited about going to pilot Deathscythe once more.

"Maxwell!" I hear Wufei nearly shout as a vein popped out on his forehead.

Duo grinned. "Sorry man. Too excited I guess. Heero's letting me fly Deathscythe."

I usher Duo out of the kitchen before more damage could be done, leaving Wufei to clean the mess of the broken plate.

"Heero, you're really gunna let me fly, right? I don't have to do one of those dumb simulations, right?" Duo asked.

"Hn."

We are moving closer to our destination. Once more Duo is running his mouth off the whole way. In fact I think he's talking louder than normal.

Soon we are in front of the hanger door. Out of the corner of my eye I see Duo. He looks like a kid about to open his Christmas presets.

'_Baka'_ I think.

Duo opened the door and nearly ran to Deathscythe where he proceeded to hug the left foot. "Are you ready buddy? Let's show Heero what we got so we can finally finish this war."

I walked over to the zip line of Wing. Hanging onto the handle and putting my foot in the foot strap, I let the zip line take me to Wing's cockpit. I sit down and strap myself in before starting Wing up.

Duo must have heard Wing start because he than got into Deathscythe.

I opened a link to Deathscythe. "Head to sector A348 KL9."

Duo's face popped up on one of the many screens. "Righ-ti-o. Meet you there."

I watched Duo take off before taking off myself. In flight I turn on the video link that I put in Deathscythe. Not only would I be able to see what Duo would be doing in real time but also I'd be recording it.

The link turned up blank.

I tried it once more but the same results came up. I wasn't able to get the video feed.

'_Did Duo find the camera?'_ I think._ 'If he did he didn't have any time to dismantle it. As soon as he got in his Gundam he started it up and took off. Duo also couldn't have dismantled it before I went to get him. It's nearly impossible for Duo to be the reason why the video camera is not working.'_

A new thought then hit me._ 'Maybe the feed is not transferring but is still recording on the disk in the camera. I'll check it out later.'_

Soon Duo and I were at sector A348 KL9. Deathscythe was hovering in a spot while Wing and I drew closer. Soon we were both hovering, hovering over unpopulated land for many miles in all directions.

Duo's face popped up on one of Wings screens. "So what now Heero?"

I looked at the screen where Duo's face was at. "Run formations one through three."

These formations had Duo practice shooting, flying on a set course and performing many other actions.

I watched all of this with a critical eye. I can't be sure that the camera I installed was actually working or not so I pay more attention then normal, if possible. I watched everything that Duo did and analyzed it all. Every move, every action, every crease that made it's was on Duo's brow. I saw it all and more.

"So I passed the test, right Heero buddy ol' pal?" Duo asked eagerly, almost jumping in his seat.

I looked at Duo, not showing anything on my face. "Lets go."

"Aw Heero," Duo started to complain. "I wanted ta stay out and spend some time with my buddy here. Can I please please please?"

I feel a shiver run down my spine, not that I would ever admit it. Duo was trying to be 'cute' so he could get his way. I hate it when he tries that. It's another reason why I keep myself at a distance. "No."

"But Heero…"

My left eye wants to twitch. "Now Duo."

'_Baka'_ I think once more. _'How much of an idiot do you think I am Duo? How much of an idiot are you?'_

With those two words said communication was cut and we flew back to the safe house, each with our own thoughts.

'_I'll have to check Duo's Gundam to see why the video feed didn't work. The video camera should have been working and I'll be able to gage how well Duo flew._

'_It didn't look like Duo had any trouble. He preformed the formations flawlessly but I'm still not convinced about his health. He could be hiding something from us that caused his injury, an illness of some kind. I'll get down to the bottom of it.'_

Soon Deathscythe and Wing were landing in the hanger. Duo and I climbed out of our cockpits and we made our way to the ground.

"So I passed, right Heero?" Duo asked.

'_I wanted to check the feed before I give Duo an answer but he won't give me a chance._' "You passed…"

Duo interrupted me. "Did ya hear that Buddy, I'm back! Now we won't be left behind. We can go out and show Oz what they have been missing. I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!" Duo was dancing in a little circle, celebrating the news.

"Duo."

Duo stopped in mid jump. "Yeah Heero?"

"You can't go out alone. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa or myself need to accompany you." With that said I turn around to leave.

"Whoawhoawhoawhoa WHAT!" Duo ends up screaming in disbelief.

I turned around to look at Duo. Duo's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. One might say it dropped to the ground. He was also frozen.

"You don't fly alone."

"But that's unfair! Heero!"

"I'm not convinced of your health. Until I am, you don't go out alone."

With that I turned back around and then left.

END

AN: Well… what do you think of that? Poor Duo. He's finally able to go out on missions again and be with Deathscythe but he can't do it alone. I'm sure he isn't too happy, no? I wonder what he will do now.

I was trying something new with this chapter, having it in just one person's POV. I don't think that I will do it again but it is fun trying something new. And like I said earlier, this will not turn into a yaoi if I do somehow end up doing pairings. Sorry for you yaoi fans but it's not going to happen in this fic. In fact I don't think that I'll really end up doing pairings.


	8. Chapter 7

Calli Maxwell – All the guys are too stubborn for their own good. I really liked the fact that it was Wufei who got stuck doing the dishes.

Dark Devotions – I didn't even expect that from me, it just sort of happened. Who knows, if it feel like it, I just might have to do that for some other characters.

Vwolf Youjutsu – Duo might have done that if it weren't for Quatre in this chapter. Who knows, he might just ditch the others at a later time too. We'll just have to wait and see.

Rhuinnes – Here's another chapter.

Your Freakin Sister – YES! I got a gold star! Did I fill up your love bucket any? I don't care if it's overflowing or not but did I fill it up some? Oh, I also need that one description from you so e-mail it to me, kay?

DeathsDragon – Don't worry. Deathscythe and Duo get to talk in this chapter. I go back a little in time to show what Duo thinks of Heero's decision and how he's not happy with it.

I feel loved. I got six reviews. I hope that I'll get more for the next chapter but as long as I get reviews I'm happy. Now onto other news, finals are coming up real soon for me. Next week in fact. I need to spend my time finishing up projects that are due this week and study for my one final this week and my two finals next week. After that, if everything goes according to plan, I'll be traveling down to Utah for my break before school starts back up. Saran wrapping my brother's car is going to be fun. He really shouldn't leave a spare key at home where I can get it so I can get in his car, especially after he got on my bad side. Being a vengeful, vindictive sister is fun at times.

Disclaimer: As always I will never own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Sadly I have no money to try otherwise since I'm going to college while trying to get my BA and than Masters after that. UGH!

Chapter 7

Writing - _writing_

Talking – "talk"

Thoughts – '_thoughts_'

Duo was finally out flying in Deathscythe. Now was the time that he would prove to Heero that he was all better and could fight once more with the team.

Duo stopped in the sector and waited for Heero to catch up. Once he did Duo opened a link. "So what now Heero?"

Heero looked at Duo. "Run formations one through three."

Duo grinned his _idiotic_ grin before turning off his comm. link to run the formations. "You ready to do this buddy?"

Writing appeared on the screen in front of Duo. _You bet I am. Lets do this._

Duo and Deathscythe started to perform the formations with ease. Duo felt that he could do all of this perfectly in his sleep. In fact he could if he let Deathscythe take over.

Duo smirked at that thought.

"Why are ya writing and not talking?" Duo asked.

_If I talk both Heero and Wing will be able to hear me. This is the only way we can communicate without the other finding out._

'_That makes sense,'_ Duo thought. "So the other Gundams don't know that I know, just like the other pilots. I'm gonna have fun with this."

_Only if I can too._

Duo laughed. "Of course. We have to get the others back for causing us to be out of commission for so long."

Deathscythe agreed.

Soon the formations were done and Deathscythe flew over to Wing. Duo opened a comm. link. "So I passed the test, right Heero buddy ol' pal?" He wanted Heero to say that he was back.

"Lets go," said Heero.

Both Duo and Deathscythe didn't like that answer but only Duo was able to voice his complain at the moment. "Aw Heero, I wanted ta stay out here and spend some time with my buddy here. Can I please please please?"

Duo and Deathscythe wanted to spend some time alone so they could talk. They really hadn't had a chance to do that. In fact today was the first time that they were able to talk to each other. The few times that Duo was able to catch him and the other mecha talking Deathscythe couldn't turn to Duo and talk to him. No one knew that someone knew their secret. They wanted to spend this time getting to know each other and actually talk. It all depended on what Heero had to say next.

"No."

"But Heero…"

Deathscythe fought an urge to say something to Heero.

"Now Duo."

Duo frowned and cut the link. "That sucks. Heero just had to go and ruin our plans."

Duo saw Wing leave and was soon following.

_Heero never told you if you passed or not._

Duo's eyes widened. "You're right. I better have passed or I'll…"

_Heero has other things on his mind._

"What?" Duo was confused at that last line.

_He installed a video camera in the back corner only I cut the power to that device._

Duo caught on. "Heero's mad that it's not working." '_Wait, why did he install a camera? Does he not trust me? If that's it then he's going to receive the biggest prank in the history of the universe.'_

Another thought hit Duo. '_Was Heero looking after my safety?_' "Do you know why he installed the camera?"

_No but he did it right before he got you. Heero better learn that he needs to stop modifying me. First he steals most of my parts for Wing and now he added in a camera. If he doesn't stop he just might find himself with a concussion._

Duo couldn't blame Deathscythe for thinking this way. Hell, he would too. "I'm gunna take that camera out when I get a chance."

Soon they were back at the safehouse and Duo opened the cockpit. Once on the ground Duo asked "So I passed, right Heero?"

"You passed…" Heero started before he got interrupted.

"Did ya hear that Buddy, I'm back! Now we won't be left behind. We can go out and show Oz what they have been missing. I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!" By now Duo was dancing like an idiot in a little circle. He was happy to hear this news.

"Duo."

Duo froze. "Yeah Heero?" '_Why am I getting a bad feeling all of a sudden? What Heero says next better be good news._' One look at Heero told him the opposite.

"You can't go out alone. Wufei, Quatre, Trowa or myself need to accompany you." Heero then turned to leave.

Duo couldn't believe what he just heard. "Whoawhoawhoawhoa WHAT!"

Heero turned back around and said four words that Duo wished not to hear. "You don't fly alone."

"But that's unfair! Heero!" Duo started to complain.

"I'm not convinced of your health. Until I am, you don't go out alone." Heero then left the hanger.

Duo turned to Deathscythe. "Can you believe him! That jerk! We can finally go out and fight again but I can't do it alone. I'll show him, I'll show them all. Duo Maxwell doesn't need to be babysat."

That said Duo stormed out of the hanger.

When the door slammed shut the five Gundams turned and looked at each other.

"That didn't go over too well," said Heavyarms. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

Nataku had slapped Heavearms upside the head. "For stating the obvious."

"How miserable do you think Duo will make the other pilot's lives?" Sandrock asked.

WITH DUO

Duo stormed through the halls of the safe house. '_How dare Heero do this to me? To me! I just proved that I'm ready to go back on missions and _he_ still thinks I need a babysitter. What a load of crap.'_

Soon Duo was storming through the kitchen, the main hallway, up the stairs, another hallway and lastly into his bedroom. Duo slammed the door shut. He didn't want to be bothered right now.

Too bad someone else had another idea.

A timid knock came from the door. "Duo," called a hesitant voice.

Duo sighed. He knew Quatre would find a way into his room one way or another so he might as well let him in right now.

Duo opened the door and Quatre walked in. Soon the door was closed once more.

Quatre took a good look at Duo once he sat on the side of the bed. He didn't need his empathic skills to know Duo wasn't happy. "Want to talk about it?"

Duo sighed. "I passed Heero's test."

Quatre knew there was more to the story otherwise Duo wouldn't be acting like this. "And," he prompted.

"Heero said that I couldn't fly alone. Alone! I did everything he told me to perfectly but apparently I still need a babysitter." Duo was pacing and making wild hand gestures. "Do you know what it feels like to know that you can do your job but no one trusts you to do it? They tell you you're not ready yet and treat you like a child only you're not a child. I'm ready Quatre but Heero refuses to see it." By now Duo had stopped pacing and was looking directly at Quatre.

"Duo…" Quatre wasn't sure of what to say. Duo was quite upset with this. "Did Heero tell you why you couldn't go out alone?"

"Nope," Duo spat.

"Duo," Quatre tried again. "I know what it feels like."

Duo looked at Quatre. "I doubt that."

"Duo, please sit."

Duo sat next to Quatre on the bed.

"When I was younger and still living with my father I had people around me who did everything for me. When I got hungry someone always made me a snack. When I wanted to go somewhere, someone was always around to drive me."

"I don't see how this has to deal with me," said Duo.

"I'm getting there Duo. Finally one day I wanted to try something for myself, not have someone do it for me. When I first wanted to learn how to cook the servants and maids always tried to stop me. When they finally let me try to cook they always tried to take over and baby talked me through it.

"Then when I wanted to learn mechanics it all started all over again. The only one who didn't baby me was Dr. H. He let me make mistakes and learn. He never told me that I shouldn't be doing this or that but rather he encouraged me to keep trying and to do my best."

Duo looked a Quatre a few more moments after his story had finished. "I always thought rich people had it easy."

"Duo, we all have our problems, they just might not be the same. Everyone has something they worry over, some problem they have to deal with. Mine was to get people to respect me by letting me try new things. Yours is to prove to Heero you are ready."

Duo sat and pondered this. '_Quatre's right. We all have problems. I won't let this get the best of me._' Duo smirked.

When Quatre saw Duo smirking he smiled. '_I'm glad that I could help_.' "What are you going to do now?"

Duo looked at Quatre once more. "I'm gonna show Heero that I'm ready. Me complaining to him won't do nothin'."

"Plus now you can go back on missions with us and be able to fight with Deathscythe. I'm relieved to have you back. It just wasn't the same out there without you."

LATER

After the talk with Quatre Duo felt a lot better. He still wasn't happy with Heero saying that he couldn't go out alone but he planned on proving to Heero that he was ready to be fully back.

Duo had a new mission and he wasn't going to fail this one, not by a long shot. From this point on he was going to prove that he can be trusted on a mission alone to complete it without any flaws.

Duo made his way into the kitchen. He was hungry and was ready for a snack. Walking in he saw Heero at the table working on his laptop.

'_Time to put my plan into action_.' "Whatcha working on Heero?" he asked as he started to raid the refrigerator.

Heero looked up from his laptop, clearly surprised that Duo was talking to him. He expected Duo to demand to do missions alone or at the very least complain. Why wasn't Duo doing this?

"Duo?" Heero asked.

"Yeah?" Duo started to make himself a sandwich.

Heero was looking at Duo critically. Duo was angry the last time he saw him when he delivered the news that Duo couldn't go out alone. What changed between then and now?

Before Heero could ask his question Wufei walked into the kitchen.

"Wuffles!" Duo greeted.

"Maxwell," Wufei growled. "It's Wufei. I see that things went well."

"Actually not," Duo corrected. "Heero here thinks I can't do a mission alone." Duo then started to eat the sandwich he made.

Now that struck Wufei as odd. "You're happy about that?"

"No." Duo took another bite of his sandwich. "See ya." Duo left the kitchen, sandwich in hand.

Wufei turned to look at Heero with a questioning look before he too left the kitchen. This left Heero alone with his thoughts.

Well, what do you think of that? Duo can't fly alone. Good ol' Quatre for making Duo feel better. I wonder what Duo has in mind to do later. You'll just have to wait and see. I don't even know at this point.

Once more please leave me a review. What do you all think so far? I could try to spice it up if needed but I just got a new idea I plan on working into this story.

Later.


	9. Chapter 8

Sutoomu: I try to have at least one part be hilarious. One of my favorites was when Nataku wanted to introduce someone's head to a baseball bat. Of course the one is this chapter is classic too.

Dark Devotions: Out of my group of friends, right now I seem to be the one who finds the addictive games and anime. Black Cat is a new anime and I believe that if you love GW, you will love this one.

Calli Maxwell: You'll just have to wait to find out how his plan affects their lives, especially after it changes. I got a good idea a few chapters back that I will be working in.

Vwolf Youjutsu: Duo's plans are always infamous, are they not?

DeathsDragon: I really like your suggestion. I probably never would have thought of it. It sounds like a great way to de-stress and I needed to do that. That was how I did this whole chapter.

Rhuinnes: You're right about one thing, Heero better watch out. Duo does have a plan but I don't think that it's evil per se but to each their own I guess.

I would like to do something new for this chapter. I'm dedicating, and I repeat, dedicating this chapter to all the wonderful people who reviewed my last chapter and especially to DeathsDragon for suggesting the way I can relieve stress while preparing for my finals, even if a majority of them are take home. Some times you just need a break and I decided to take her up on her suggestion. That and thinking about going to the exhibit hall at AX (AnimeExpo) this year while cosplaying. I can't wait.

Wow, I'm happy that I got a few reviews again. I love getting reviews. hinthint It was because of the reviews that this chapter came out so quickly. I know I said that it might take a while before I updated, and I truly thought that it would, but I guess the creative juices just started to flow in me and I was able to write this whole chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly I have to say this once more. I no own. None of the characters and gundams belong to me. The only thing I do own is the plot, the insanity that runs through my head and college text books that are over priced by at least $50 apiece. But then again book buyback is going on at the moment so I should be able to get some money back. Too bad that will only go towards my books for next quarter.

Writing (Gundams) – _writing_

Talking – "Talk"

Thoughts – '_thoughts'_

Chapter 8

DUO

Duo took his sandwich and headed into the family room. Flopping down on the couch, Duo found the remote to the TV and turned it on. He needed to numb his mind for an hour or two to not think about what happened earlier.

Duo scowled as he once more thought about not being able to fly alone with Deathscythe. He knew that he was healthy, one hundred percent. Why couldn't Heero acknowledge it? Quatre believed him.

Speaking of Quatre, it was the blond who gave him the idea to form his plan. He would go around acting like nothing was bothering him, proving that he was ready to go on missions once more on his own. It wasn't like he's a two year old who needs a babysitter and someone to hold his hand the whole time.

'_I could prank Heero or Wufei_,' Duo thought but than thought better of it. '_It'll show Heero that I'm not ready yet. Damn him! I wanna go out! I wanna go flying! I want a freakin' mission!_'

Watching TV tonight was not helping. His mind refused to turn off and turn to mush for a couple of hours. Damn it! He didn't want to think.

Duo took a vicious bite out of his sandwich while scowling at whatever was in his site of vision at that moment.

"You're not happy," said a voice from the doorway.

Turning his head sideways, Duo saw Wufei slightly leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"What ever gave you _that_ idea?" Duo tried to act cheerful once more.

"Stop the act Maxwell, you're not fooling anyone." Wufei moved over to the other side of the couch before sitting down.

Duo let the smile fall off his face as he took in Wufei. If he didn't know better, he might say that Wufei was concerned over him. But that couldn't be right, could it?

"What do you want?"

Wufei looked at Duo for a few long moments. He noted that Duo looked down beaten but there was that glint in his eye that said he was up to something. He wouldn't be held down for long.

"What do you have planned Maxwell?"

That took Duo by surprise. "What?"

"Your act back in the kitchen surprised Yuy."

A real smile showed itself. "Good, than maybe he can see that I'm not a liability anymore."

"You're always a liability," Wufei half joked.

Duo waved his hand. "No more than normal than."

Silence filled the air for no more than thirty seconds.

"Did I really surprise Yuy that much?"

Wufei glared as he said "Baka."

"But you love me anyways." Duo batted his eyelashes.

"Just as much as I love having a broken arm."

Duo blinked. "Soo…." He drew out.

"Don't even say it Maxwell," Wufei growled out a warning.

"Do you think I'm ready to go back on active duty?"

Wufei gave Duo the one over. "Your antics are annoying as hell, you never know when to shut up and you have a mind of a lunatic, but yes, you're ready."

"Really?"

Wufei nodded.

"I have a mind of a lunatic? Score!"

Wufei left the room while muttering braided baka under his breath.

HEERO

Heero sat at the kitchen table, thinking. What were his thoughts on? One Duo Maxwell. Duo always kept him on edge. One would never know what Duo was up to. One moment he could be inhaling food, not up to anything and the next planning a prank. One never knew what was going on in that mind of his. It was too confusing to find out.

What was confusing him this time was how Duo acted here in the kitchen a few moments ago. Duo walked in as cool as you please and acted like nothing was bothering him. But that couldn't be the case. Duo was upset when he left him in the hanger not more than an hour ago. What had changed in that time? Did Duo have a plan?

'_Oh kami no! Things never turn out well when Duo has a plan. It always means trouble.'_

And it usually did too. The last time that Duo had a plan Duo had to go in hiding from his fellow pilots; even peace loving Quatre was ready to behead the American pilot. They hadn't seen Duo for three weeks after that.

Heero was broken out of his thoughts when Wufei made his way back into the kitchen. A scowl was set on his face and he was muttering something to himself while heading over to the stove. He quickly found the kettle, filled it with water and put it on the already heating stove. He was going to make himself a cup or two of tea.

"Wufei?" Heero asked.

"Maxwell's insane. He's _actually_ happy to have a mind of a lunatic. Baka."

"Better him than us."

Wufei smirked at that as he got his tea cup ready with the big of tea already in it. "Agreed."

Soon the water was heated and Wufei was able to have his much needed tea. He didn't know how he could survive without it. Heero couldn't survive without his computer just like how he couldn't survive without his tea.

GUNDAMS

"What do you think is going on up there?" Deathscythe asked. He knew that Duo wasn't in a very good mood at finding out that he couldn't go flying alone. He didn't blame Duo for feeling that way at all.

"You're pilot it making all the other pilot's lives hell," voiced Nataku.

"Was there ever any questions about that?" Heavyarms asked.

"Duo is very unhappy," said Wing. "He and Deathscythe did well during Heero's test. He would have passed if _someone_ decided to let the video feed work." That last part was directed at Deathscythe.

"Why should I tolerate Heero modifying me? He's not my pilot! He can do what he wants to you but why should I have to let him do it to me too?" Deathscythe crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, he should know that Duo didn't have any time to unhook the feed." _'Besides, it was the only time that I could actually talk to Duo. If you thought that I was going to give that up then you're crazy,'_ he thought.

"But Heero knows that someone did," Wing countered.

"Seriously, what do you think Duo is going to do to the other pilots?" Sandrock asked.

"He'll do nothing intentionally, except to maybe prank Heero and Wufei. He'll just drive everyone up the wall with his incisive talking," said Nataku.

"And you thought he'd do any less?" Deathscythe asked.

Everyone just looked at Deathscythe like he was stupid.

"Jee… tough crowd," he muttered.

But before much more could be said the Gundams heard someone coming down towards the hanger. They quickly went back to their spots they were last in and looked nothing more than normal lifeless mecha.

The hanger door opened and the lights flickered on. The whole room was able to see one Duo Maxwell enter. Duo walked over to Deathscythe's feet. Soon he was lying on the left foot. "Hey buddy, how are ya doin'?"

Duo paused as if expecting an answer. "Heero's a real pain, you know that? He's not going to let me go out on any missions alone. That's crap and we all know it. Both Quatre and Wufei believe that I'm fully recovered."

Duo then laughed.

"You know what Wuffie also said to me? He said that I have a mind of a lunatic. He meant it as an insult but it's the best complement he could ever give me. You know how I strive to please.

"This lunatic has a plan though. Did ya know that? Q-bean even helped me come up with it. The plan is to act like I normally would and let not piloting alone bug me. If I can do this Perfect Soldier Heero should see that I'm fully healed and ready to be back, that I can do my missions alone.

"Of course I'm not going to turn down any missions that G sends my may, even if G wants me to do them alone. If Heero is upset he can take it up with G. I would be following orders after all." Duo smirked. "In fact I hope that G sends me one soon so I can prove to Mr. No Personality that I can hold up my end of the bargain. What do you think?"

Duo paused as if to listen to Deathscythe again.

"Really, you like my plan? I thought so. If all goes well I'll be back soon. Screw what everyone else thinks. If I'm ready and able to be back, well damn it, I will be!"

Duo knew that the other Gundams were listening but he didn't care. He knew that they couldn't tell anyone. He was the only one who knew their secret and all of them except Deathscythe thought that no one knew. How wrong they were. How very, very wrong. But he wouldn't let their secret slip yet, no, not for a while. He wanted to hold this over the other guy's heads for a while. He wanted to see how they'd react when they found out and what they thought when he didn't tell them what he knew.

Of course he would only admit it if one of the other pilots stumbled onto their secret like he had. The fact that he was able to stumble on it a few times only helped his ego. Of course he never got caught like he did the first time, but that had been his own fault. He drew attention to himself by proclaiming that he was crazy. That was defiantly not the best way to go if one wanted to keep their health. He learned that the hard way. He was still learning it actually.

Stupid Heero.

Why couldn't Heero see that he was ready to be back and be part of the action again? Idiot. Why does Heero refuse to see what Wufei, Quatre, himself and probably Trowa see?

Why do you ask? It's because the missions have no room for failure and Heero was still concerned that he would screw his missions up.

Moron.

NOTE

Well, what do you think? Duo has every reason to be mad. I think it was funny that it intrigued Heero that Duo wasn't sulking. It threw him off. I'll also try to add in more parts with just the Gundams and Deathscythe/Duo. I can't wait until the next big scene happens. Of course I have no idea when that will happen but I can't wait for it to get here.

As always, please review. I love it when you click that little button and drop me a line or two. winkwink Also I wouldn't mind getting an idea or two. I have a plan for the next couple of chapters but I have no real idea where I'm going to go after that so any input would be greatly welcomed. Just know it might be a while before I can actually put some of those ideas into the story. Also if any of you want to know what that big prank was where Duo had to go into hiding for three weeks, I have absolutely no idea so don't ask.

I'm also starting to look for a beta reader. My cousin was going to do it but she never sent me back that chapter that she edited even after the few weeks it was posted. So I am looking for a volunteer or two. I think they'll find that I have an evil, evil mind. But sometimes the evilest minds are the best, no?


	10. Chapter 9

Dark Devotions: I hope you like what's coming up. I have something evil planned for the next few chapters.

Sutoomu: I think being a lunatic would be a fun thing. Things are never boring when one is around.  
Calli Maxwell: I hope you like being a lunatic because I know that I do.

Vwolf Youjutsu: Just wait to see what his plans are like later on.

Lady11Occult: Just wait to see what will happen. Someone, Gundam or human, will slip up sooner or later.

Toneitdown: Maybe one will tell Heero to play nice once the secret has been discovered.

BadScorpio: I'm glad you like my story. I don't ever recall reading a story where a Gundam is alive but I knew there were some out there. But I like to think that my story rocks, if only to boost my self-esteem.

Chrys: I just might have to use your suggestion. I happen to like it. Too bad it will be a while before I can use it.

Finals are over! YES! I'm so happy! I'm also back from my trip in Utah. It was fun. I got to pet a few stingrays. It was pretty cool. The aquarium was at an outside mall. It could have been bigger but I think they're in the process of expanding. I also got to saran wrap my brother's car and go to a zoo. All in all I had a pretty good spring break. I also got all registered and everything for AnimeExpo. I'm even on the volunteer's front web page with a few friends. http/ax-vol.us/ I now have my plane ticket and everything. I can't wait for the end of June to hit to go down to CA! It's gonna be fun. I can't wait to volunteer again. It's always a ton of fun. Anyone else planning on going?

Changing the subject, I don't own Gundam Wing or the Gundams except for the two models I have but that's it. The plot belongs to me but that's it. Oh, and thanks for all of the reviews. I can't believe I got so many for the last chapter. Keep reviewing please!

Writing (Gundams) – _writing_

Talking – "Talk"

Thoughts – '_thoughts'_

Chapter 9

DUO

A few weeks passed where Duo was able to go out on missions with the other pilots and Gundams. The only time that Deathscythe and Duo really were able to talk to each other was when they were flying to their mission, back to the safe house or when they were moving to a new safe house.

_Is Heero ever going to let us go on some missions alone?_ Deathscythe asked.

"He better or Wing is gonna to hate what I'm gonna to do to him," Duo threatened.

Ever since Duo was allowed to go back on the missions Heero didn't trust him to be able to complete them by himself. It has been two months or so since he had last had a dizzy spell. Duo felt he was all better and could handle anything Oz threw at him.

Deathscythe agreed.

_Wing won't let you do that._

"Does Wing know that I know?"

_About you knowing about us? No._

"Then how is he going to stop me? Only Heero will stop me."

"Only Heero will stop you for what?" Quatre asked as he opened a comm. link.

Duo smiled. "Hey Q. What's shaken?"

"You're talking about another prank. Duo, I wouldn't pull one on Heero."

"Who said I was going to pull one?" Duo asked innocently.

Quatre just looked at Duo, clearly not believing what Duo was saying.

Duo decided it was time to change the topic. "Do I really have to go to school tomorrow?"

Quatre was a little taken off by the change of the subject but he quickly recovered. "Yes Duo. It's part of our cover."

It wasn't the fact that Duo hated school. No, he loved to go to school and interacting with all of the other students his age. He also loved being a pain to some of the teachers and being a thorn in the side of both Heero and Wufei.

The fact actually was that he already knew most of what the teachers were teaching. He knew mathematics, science, mechanics, and history. The only class he ever really learned something from was English but that was because he didn't need to know it for him being a pilot. Then there was PE, a class where he could goof off all the time and be able to excel in. So really the whole point of him going to school was just for one class, English.

Duo remembered back to another school the gang was hiding in a while ago. Again he had classes that he didn't like going to because he already knew everything but there was a class he could get into. Said class was wood shop. That was when the other pilots found out to never let him around power tools, well… any tools really.

Then there was that second school where mechanics was his favorite class. He actually knew everything the teacher was trying to teach to the other students but this time he didn't mind. He was able to get his hands on the materials and be able to create some awesome things. He also taught the teacher a few things too. He got an A in that class easily.

Duo was smiling at these memories. Quatre seemed to know what Duo was thinking. "Duo, we already have our schedules. You don't have wood shop or mechanics."

"What?" Duo asked surprised.

"We put you in auto body."

Duo grinned an evil grin. "They won't know what hit them."

Quatre suddenly felt sorry for the teacher and class. Duo wasn't going to let them have a moment of peace.

HANGER

The five Gundams were in the hanger. Their pilots had left a bit ago to nourish themselves and to get some much desired sleep.

"Did you see Duo's face when he found out he had auto body?" Deathscythe asked.

"Or the face when he found out he didn't have wood shop or mechanics," said Sandrock.

"And I should care why?" Nataku asked as she was relaxing against one of the walls while sitting down.

"Duo look downhearted when he found out he didn't have wood shop and mechanics, like the world had turned against him," said Sandrock.

"I should think we should feel sorry for the teacher and its student body," said Nataku.

"Why do you say that?" asked Heavyarms.

Wing, Nataku, Deathscythe and Sandrock turned to look at Heavyarms in surprise.

"Tell me he did not just say that," said Nataku.

"What?" Heavyarms asked.

Deathscythe laughed. "You're a true blond if I ever met one."

Everyone but Heavyarms laughed at that.

"I don't get it," said Heavyarms.

That caused everyone to laugh harder.

SCHOOL

Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Wufei and Heero all walked up the path to the opening of the school. The campus was pretty big with a few buildings spread around. One building was just for the office, another building for the library, a third for the cafeteria and forth for physical education. There was also a building that shared a few classrooms with the auditorium. Then there was another building that shared art, wood shop, mechanics and auto body. The last building was where most of the classes were held. Engish, science, history, government, and math classes to name a few. (AN I'm basing this roughly on my high school while adding in another class or two.)

"Huuu… this is a big school," said Duo.

"Baka," was said from one of the four companions, most likely Heero or Wufei.

Duo grins sheepishly.

"Does everyone have their schedules?" Quatre asked.

"…"

"Hn."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"I sorry that I couldn't manage it where our schedules could be the same," said Quatre.

"No sweat man," said Duo. "Lets all meet for lunch by that stage over there."

Everyone turned to the building that had a small concrete stage before leading to the classroom door. In the center where about six steps leading up to the stage and a pole railing all along the sides to ensure that no one would fall off. The stage was also about thirty feet from the cafeteria.

"Hn." Heero crossed his arms, turned and left.

"Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Locker," Trowa supplied.

"Speaking of lockers, I'm off in search of mine. I'll see you guys at lunch!" With that Duo was off in the main building looking for not only his locker but also his classrooms.

"Barton, Winner," said Wufei before he too took off to look for his classes and locker.

"Let's go," said Trowa.

"Lets," said Quatre.

WUFEI

Wufei was wondering down the halls. He had already found his locker and all of his classes in this building. Now he was content to wonder the halls and observe the student body.

'_They're all so loud. I can barely hear myself think_.'

Wufei wondered around the halls a little more until he saw a familiar braid in a group with other people. "Baka," he muttered as he started to walk past.

"And this here is my buddy Wuffles," said Duo as he pulled Wufei's arm as he was walking past.

"Maxwell," Wufei growled out. "I have a name, use it!"

"Are you saying you don't like the nickname I gave you?" Duo teased.

"Do you like your braid?"

"Leave the braid out of this."

"It would be a shame if you woke up one morning with out it." With that said Wufei left and decided to wait for school to start in his first class.

DUO

"What was that about?" asked one of the three guys Duo was by.

Duo smiled at the three guys and two girls. "Wu doesn't like to be called anything other than his given name."

"Then why do you do it?" asked one girl.

"For the reaction," Duo answered as if it was obvious. "Believe it or not but I've gotten worse threats from him before."

Before anyone can question him on this the five minute warning bell rang, signaling to all that classes would start soon.

"See ya!" Duo waved one hand over his shoulder as he walked away, just now starting his search for his first class.

AN

So, what do you think? The guys moved to a new safe house and are going to school. I wonder how the student body will react when Duo starts to cause chaos like he usually does, especially in auto body. I already feel bad for the made up teacher. I can be just evil sometimes.

As always please review. I love getting lines from you guys.

Randomfangirl247


	11. Chapter 10

Lady11Occult: actually it was about the same length as all of my other chapters. The last chapter might have been so good that you didn't notice.

Dark Devotions: chaos is such a wonderful thing and I think some people enjoy it more then they should while others care for it less then they should.

Calli Maxwell: I also feel sorry for the fictional characters. All this means is that we know one of our favorite G-boys is going to cause trouble.

Sutoomu: who would have thought that Heavyarms was a blond. I think that was genius on my part.

Karaeborg: I'd like to think so.

DeathsDragon: sorry dear but your senses are wrong. I believe that I already stated twice that I'm not doing a Yaoi. I also believe that I stated that I didn't plan on doing any pairings whatsoever.

Kracken l.w.: like I'd ever drop this story, I'm having too much fun with it, especially with what I do to Quatre in this chapter. Mwahahahaha!

I'm _sooo_ excited for a few reasons today. I'm going to AX (AnimeExpo) this year and I just found out one of my favorite voice actors, Vic Mignogna, is going to be there! I can't wait for July to hit now. Now I really want to know, is anyone else going to go to AX this year? I'm just curious. I love being a volunteer there and I always have a ton of fun so if you guys can go then you should.

Another reason I'm really happy is that I just bought my ticket for a HIM (His Infernal Majesty) concert for next month. I get to go see HIM with my friends.

On to other news, the person I chose to be my beta reader for some reason decided not to send me back my chapter after I sent it to them, twice, so now I'm looking for one again. If you want to do it send me an e-mail or tell me in your reviews.

As always it is time to do the disclaimer. The only thing I own is the plot, no characters or rights of any kind. SOB

Chapter 10

Heero walked down one of the halls looking at the locker numbers. He was pretty close to finding his. He was glad he wasn't sharing a locker with Duo.

Heero found his locker, opened it, and threw his lunch in there, keeping his backpack with him.

Heero then pulled out his schedule from his pocket. He proceeded to walk the hallways finding all of his classes that were in this building. First hour he had Aquatic Biology. He already knew what he needed to for Biology and felt like taking something different. _'The class should be interesting.'_

Heero's eyes looked over his schedule once more. First hour he had Aquatic Biology. Second was English, third was PE. Lunch followed after that then fourth hour he had mathematics. Fifth hour held history and sixth was a free period.

Heero shared PE with Duo and history with Wufei. There were no classes he shared with Trowa and Quatre. He didn't mind. All it meant was that he could share his death glare to the student body without someone interrupting him while doing it.

BRNG

Hearing the five minute warning bell, Heero made his way to his first class. The classroom was almost located at the very back of the main building, not that he cared.

The hallways became more chaotic as the student body as a whole tried to make their way to their first class all at the same time. The hallways were already packed but now it was more difficult to move in the direction that he needed to.

And he glared.

DUO

Duo was sitting back in his chair, only the back two legs of the chair were on the ground. Duo had the palms of both hands pressed to the back of his head with his fingers interlacing, feet on his desk, and eyes closed while listening to the teacher drone on and on about something he could care less about. In fact he couldn't even remember what class he was in.

Duo let his mind wonder, not even trying to listen to today's lecture about whatever it was. '_I wonder how my buddy is doin'. I wish that I wasn't here at school. School is so boring. I already know what they're trying to teach me, why do I have to suffer through all of this again?'_

Duo cracked his eyes open. The teacher still didn't notice that she had lost him long ago, even if he was sitting in the back of the class.

Duo closed his eyes once more. _'I wonder when Heero will finally let me do a mission alone. It's not that I don't like spending time with the guys but I'm around them 24/7 and a guy can only take so much.'_

Duo smirked. _'I wonder what the Gundams will think when they find out that I know that they know that I know they are alive. I better not be around Nataku when they find out or I'm gunna be out of commission for a longer time then before.'_

Duo heard footsteps coming to his desk. _'So the teach has finally noticed eh?'_

The footsteps stopped at his desk but before the teacher could say anything Duo said "Anything I can do for ya teach?" He didn't even bother to open his eyes.

A soft strangling sound came from the teacher's throat. Obviously she hadn't expected him to be awake and know that she was at the side of his desk. "Mr. Maxwell…"

"Duo please."

"Mr. Maxwell, I would greatly appreciate it if you would not lean back in your chair with your feet on the desk while looking like you have fallen asleep."

Duo cracked a single eye open but before he could respond to the teacher the bell rang, signaling that class was over.

The chair fell back upon its four legs as Duo swung his legs off the desk and he picked up his backpack that he hadn't bothered to unload at the beginning of class, or any other class really. "See ya tomorrow teach!" and with that he was out of the classroom.

The halls were jammed packed with students all trying to make it on time to their next class. Duo didn't mind at all, he liked having the background noise. For once he didn't have to make a sound to know life was going on around him, to know he was still alive.

He hated silence. Sure, it was required when he and the others were on missions using his stealth skills but usually there was noise going on around him during those times. He hated pure silence. That was when all his memories, his past, would come back to him full force. His memories of being with Solo and living on the streets, the memories of living in the orphanage with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, the realizations that he took fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, loved ones from others when piloting. He would rather not deal with it if possible. That was why he loved noise. He knew he was still alive and that life was moving on whether he noticed it or not, whether he wanted it to or not. Time was steadily moving on, revealing his future one day at a time as it did for everyone else.

Duo never noticed the pair of eyes that followed him down the hall until he turned the corner, never knew those eyes belonged to a friend, and he never knew that those eyes cared for him more then he realized.

Those eyes belonged to Quatre.

Quatre had caught sight of Duo as he was moving towards his third hour class, band. The band room was in a different building, the building with the auditorium, the building that had the concrete stage that they would meet up at after this class.

Quatre left the main building and made his way towards the band room. He was looking forward to this class, he shared it with Trowa.

Quatre soon entered the building and was walking down the halls. There were only three hallways and they made a U shape. The outside walls were where the classrooms were located while the inside wall held that auditorium.

As Quatre was walking down one of the halls he noticed some old lockers that didn't look like they were in use any longer. Not thinking anything about it he never noticed a pair of eyes from one of the lockers waiting for him to get closer. A smile was formed on this unknown person's lips and the evil gleam in their eyes.

Quatre was most unprepared for what had happened next.

GUNDAMS

Heavyarms was outside of the safe house, running laps in the woods that surrounded it. No one was within a few miles and there were no aircrafts in the air. At the moment it was perfectly safe to be outside.

Wing was also outside but he was laying down on the ground, enjoying the sun as it warmed up the gundamiam. He always liked doing nothing but enjoying the day. Whether it be playing cards with the other Gundams or enjoying the weather. He was pretty easy going, that is until it came to Heero. Heero just drove him nuts at times.

Deathscythe, who was beside him, had fallen asleep a little while ago. He also liked to enjoy the weather. In fact his favorite weather was nice and warm, sometimes even hot, and when it downpours with thunder and lightning. He had always loved thunderstorms.

Nataku was also sitting but she was a little further away. She was giving herself a… pedicure. She may be always surrounded by guys but that didn't mean that she had to be a tomboy and give up the few 'girly' things she liked. It just so very happens that painting her toenails and fingernails calms her. She may be mean and vindictive, vengeful even, but she still knew how to enjoy herself.

Lastly there was Sandrock. He was leaning against the safe house reading a book. If one looked close enough one could see it was one of the three books for The Lord of The Rings. If one looked closer they could see it was the third book, Return of the King. Sandrock loved to read. One could even say he was a bookworm. He loved reading new books and often went back to his favorite books. You could easily tell which books were his favorites because the covers would be worn and edges worn down.

Now one might wonder where Sandrock was able to acquire such a large book that he was able to easily read from because said book was not a normal size book as you or I would read from, for this book was easily the size of his hand plus a little more length.

The book and every other book that Sandrock had read had come from the same place the deck of cards they use to play games.

Now if one was to wonder where the deck of cards and the books came from, the Gundams would give you a simple answer.

They don't know.

During all of their life, when they needed something, like a book or a deck of cards, it was just there. They never pondered where it came from or took the time to notice where the items went when their pilots or any other human had come close to them. They never bothered with such thoughts for they never saw the reason to.

DIFFERENT POV

Heavyarms was making his 17th lap around the safe house by now. He was one of the most athletic of the group. When he wasn't running off his mouth to the others, he was putting his energy to good use, staying fit.

Heavyarms soon stopped his jogging and sat at the vacant side of Wing before lying down. "That felt good."

Wing nodded.

"It's a really nice day out, don't you think?"

"Yes. We haven't been able to enjoy ourselves like this for a while."

Heavyarms stretched his arms above his head while making a sound of agreement. "I always enjoy our days like today. No one is here to bother us, we don't have to hid, and we can finally relax."

Wing couldn't agree more. He didn't like hiding the truth from the pilots but what other choice was there? It was safer to keep things like they were now.

"Do you think that our pilots where ever find out that we are alive?" Heavyarms asked.

Wing turned his head to look at Heavyarms. "What?"

"Our pilots, they're not dumb. One of these days I sure that we'll be found out. I mean look back to when Duo found out. If Naraku hadn't acted then I'm sure the rest of the pilots would know our secret."

"Do you think they know our secret?" Wing was once more looking at the sky, watching the clouds pass by.

"No but I won't be surprised if one day they do find out. If could happen today, tomorrow or in a few years."

Wing and Heavyarms never noticed when Deathscythe had awoken from his nap and had started to listen in on their conversation. They never knew of what they were talking about was already starting to happen. One of the pilots already knew their secret.

Deathscythe continued to pretend he was still napping, wanting to hear the end of this conversation they were sharing, wanting to know how they truly felt without having to ask them and accidentally giving away that Duo knew their secret.

"We'll deal with it when it happens," said Wing.

"It won't be as easy as it was the first time. Our pilots will start to get suspicious if we resort to knocking them out each time one of them finds out," Heavyarms said wisely.

"Yes," Wing had agreed.

AN

Hoohoo… I wonder what is going to happen to Quatre. Actually I already know. If anyone can figure it out I will dedicate the next chapter to them (except for my sister and Chibi because they already know). Poor poor Quatre (giggles incisively to self). He won't know what hit him, and then there will be Duo. I already feel bad for Quatre.

So what do you think will happen? I truly want to know.

As always, any ideas that you have I will take into consideration. Also any reviews you leave will be wonderful. The more reviews I get makes me want to write more chapters for you. Needless to say if you supply the reviews, I'll supply the chapters.

And on a last note: 69 more days until AX! (Runs from E-chan because the countdown has begun.)


	12. Chapter 11

Lady11Occult: You'll find out what happened to Quatre in this chapter.

Dark Devotions: No, Quatre doesn't get shoved in a locker. Something much better happens.

Sutoomu: I always have fun trying to figure out what comes next, especially this part. Poor, poor Quatre.

Calli Maxwell: Vic Mignogna is so awesome. I can't wait to see him. You should come to AX with me.

ROAR: I will have no YAOI in my story no matter how many times people ask so you don't have to worry there.

Karaeborg: I know that I am evil and I'm glad that you like my style. I like my style, it's fun.

As a note I really need to thank my sister for the help in this chapter, even if she really didn't help. This idea came from her in a roundabout way.

Also I bet you're all wondering what happened to Quatre. It's all explained in this chapter. I think it's hilarious, it's truly a masterwork that someone with an evil mind could only come up with.

And now for the sad part, for me at least. I have never and I never will own Gundam Wing nor any of its characters.

Chapter 11

SCHOOL: LUNCH TIME

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were waiting at the concrete stage for Heero and Duo to show up. The student body was moving around busily and Quatre seemed to keep a closer eye on everyone around him.

If one were to know Trowa well enough they would see amusement in his one visible eye as he watched the blond. One could even detect a small smile on his lips also. Trowa was very amused with how his friend was acting considering what had happened earlier.

Oh yes, he had walked out of the classroom just in time to watch the whole scene unfold.

"Quatre," said Trowa.

Quatre turned to look at Trowa, giving him a look saying 'don't you dare say a word about what happened earlier.' "Yes Trowa."

Trowa noticed Quatre's voice was strained. "Eat your lunch."

Wufei was watching both Trowa and Quatre. Something had obviously happened earlier today between when they had arrived here at school and this present moment. He knew that if it was vital he would already know about the situation but by the way that both Quatre and Trowa were acting he was getting curious.

'_Hurry up Maxwell. I'm not about to pry into Quatre's affairs when I know you'll do it for me and share it with the whole gang. What are you doing anyways? You should be here by now.'_

Normally Wufei wouldn't mind the peace and quite he was having at this very moment but he really did want to know what had happened earlier.

As if Duo had heard Wufei's thoughts, Duo was seen walking towards the group with Heero at his side. "Hey," was called as a greeting.

Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin and everyone noticed.

"Jumpy?" Trowa questioned.

"Like you wouldn't be?" Quatre snapped back.

Trowa laughed.

Duo froze in his spot. Something freaky was going on. For one thing he rarely heard the Heavyarms pilot laugh and here Trowa was laughing like it was a normal occurrence. Second of all Quatre had almost bitten Trowa's head off for a comment, a _one word_ comment. Third of all Quatre was nervous, really nervous.

All of this lead Duo to believe something had happened and he wanted to know what.

"Hey Q, what's goin' on?"

"Nothing," Quatre answered while glaring at Trowa. This glare clearly said 'if you tell them you die.'

Heero raised a single eye brow as he sat next to Wufei to eat his lunch.

Duo slid next to Quatre. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be glaring at T when answering my question. C'mon, you can tell me what happened."

Quatre's thoughts turned back to the events that happened just an hour before, he then felt his face warm up. "I'd rather not."

Amusement was clearly showing through Trowa's eyes once more as his shoulders raised and fell in silent laughter.

"Ohhh! Something did happen or you wouldn't be turnin' red," Duo proclaimed. "C'mon, tell me. Please, please, please with a cherry on top."

Quatres only response was to take a vicious bit out of his sandwich. He thought that he was doing pretty well avoiding Duo's questions. Then his eye caught something. "Oh Allah!" and he turned pale.

Duo turned to look where Quatre was looking but all he could see were fellow students. What had caused Quatre to turn so pale?

Trowa also turned to look at what Quatre had seen. "Should we invite them over? Or more specifically her?"

The reaction was instant. "NO! Trowa how could you say such a thing?" The anger drained instantly from Quatre's voice. "You don't think… They're not going to…Are they? Oh Allah no, please save me."

"What are you talking about?" Duo demanded. "What do you two know that I don't? I don't see anything? What has ya'll all work up?"

Silence.

"Heero, Wufei, do you know what's going on?"

"Hn."

"If I did, I wouldn't be telling you Maxwell."

Soon a loud female voice greeted all of their ears. "And that the guy who refused my love!"

Duo's jaw dropped. Heero's eyes went wide. Wufei almost snorted the pudding he was eating. Once more Trowa started to laugh. Behind the laughing teen, who was bent over in half, was a poor frightened blond trying to hide.

"I want to know what the hell just happened!" Duo exclaimed. "It's not normal, I tell you! It's not normal that Q is hiding behind T. And then there's Trowa. He's…laughing! Not chuckling but actually laughing! If I didn't know better I'd say he was cackling. What the hell went on for this to happen!"

"I think you actually scared this one Kyrie," said one of the two girls who had walked up to our favorite pilots. This girl had mid-back brown blondish hair and brown eyes. She was about 5'5" but was wearing shoes that added three inches of height. The second girl, Kyrie, had strawberry blond long hair that was layered. She stood about 5'8"/5'9" and had blue eyes.

"Really?" Kyrie asked. "Score!"

The first girl just cracked a smile. "Things never are boring around you, are they?"

Kyrie just laughed.

Duo met up with the girls. Quatre was still hiding behind Trowa. Trowa was finally able to control his laughter, barely. He had to wipe his tearing eyes. Heero and Wufei were watching the whole situation with a critical eye.

"Ok, spill," said Duo.

Kyrie and the brown haired girl just looked at each other before Kyrie started to speak.

BACK IN TIME

To fully grasp the situation one must go back in time to where Quatre was walking to his third hour class. If one were to remember that there were lockers in the hallway and that a pair of eyes were following the movements of the students who were walking by. This pair of eyes was waiting for a friend to walk by but a friend never did. Giving up on said friend to walk by the eyes decided to pick out a fellow school mate who was walking alone.

This is where Quatre comes in. The pair of eyes had found him and watched him walk closer and closer. A smile appeared on the eye's face and the eyes took an evil glint to them.

Some movement on the other side of the hallway caught the eye's attention. A tall boy with some… unique… bangs had walked out of the band classroom.

Ignoring the boy with the bangs, the eyes turned back to the blond haired boy that we know as Quatre. Quatre was close enough for the eyes to follow through with their plan.

The locker door slammed open with a loud bang. The person hiding in the locker was looking directly in Quatre's eyes as she jumped out of the locker, arms flinging wide apart while declaring "I'm coming out of the closet with my love for you!"

Quatre had stopped dead in his tracks when the locker door flew open. He was frozen on the spot when the girl started to jump out of the locker. He grew as pale as paper when the girl's words reached his ears. "Allah save me," he breathed. Those words barely met his own ears.

Soon mirth was heard to both the attacker and its prey.

Not caring that Trowa was laughing at him, Quatre quickly made his way to the usually silent boy's side. Quatre was still pale.

The girl started to giggle, which sounded a lot like a cackle in Quatre's opinion. She then started to wave only to stop after a second. The young millionaire had literally flung himself into the classroom.

Trowa followed Quatre into the classroom with his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. The girl went to her own class after both boys disappeared before her eyes.

PRESENT TIME

"Are you serious?" Duo asked. "You threw yourself out of a locker declaring your love for Quatre?"

At the two girls nod.

"That's awesome!" Duo started to cackle.

At Duo's laughter Trowa's control broke all over again. Kyrie and the other girl also started to laugh.

Heero and Wufei, who hadn't heard the story, were wondering why Duo, Trowa and those two girls were suddenly laughing while Quatre looked like he would love to find a rock to hide under.

Duo calmed down after a few minutes. "I so have to know your names. I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell."

"I'm Kyrie," said the blond haired girl.

"And I'm Sarah."

"You know what," Duo said as he threw an arm around each of the girl's shoulders, "I think we'll be good friends. I still can't believe that you got Trowa to laugh."

"Trowa?" Sarah asked.

"Eh? Oh, Quatre's the one you scared, Trowa was the one to witness it, Heero is the one with brown hair back there and Wufei is sitting next to him," Duo explained.

"We need to get going," said Sarah.

"Time to terrorize our other friends," Kyrie added.

"You don't mind if I copy a page from your book, do you babe?" Duo asked.

"Nope," called Kyrie.

"If you want to copy another one, tape down the receiver of the telephone and put paperclips in the cradle," said Sarah.

"Babe, we _really_ need to get together and trade notes," said Duo.

Kyrie and Sarah just laughed as they left.

"Those girls are awesome!" Duo declared.

Quatre finally came out from behind Trowa thanking his lucky stars that those girls, that girl, were finally gone. That is until Duo came up beside him and said loudly "What were you thinking refusing that girl's love?"

Quatre really wished there was a rock large enough for him to hide under.

AN

I'll have you all know that my sister, Kyrie, actually did this to a girl last year at high school. Even the part where she said loudly to her friends "That's the girl who refused my love!" She also did both things with the phone to the teacher she was TAing for along with changing **his** web homepage to Martha Stewart. I don't think this was even a tenth of what she had done. My sister is truly unique.

So what did you think about what happened to Quatre. Did any of you have any idea that it would turn out like that? And what was up with Trowa laughing so much? I honestly think that he couldn't keep his mirth in for what had happened and how Quatre was reacting to it. I'll tell you, I couldn't calm down for a while after I wrote "And that's the guy who refused my love!"

I hope you all enjoyed this chappie. Let me know what you think?

And not for a little bit of bad news. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Finals are a little less than a month away and I have a ton of projects that I have to do. In fact I have two that are due next week. I also have to do a few portfolios along with readings that I haven't done all quarter long. Going along with this, I get kicked out of the dorm on my last day of finals and I get to try to move all my crap into the apartment my friends and I are trying to move into for the next school year. If I get caught up on everything I'll write more on this story. Of course if I get frustrated I'll add in a few paragraphs too. Don't worry. I will update sometime in June, I just don't know when that will be. But reviews might make me update sooner. I love reviews!


	13. Chapter 12

Okay… I took two finals today and finished a take home final that is due tomorrow, so I guess that I really took three today. I get to turn in the take home one tomorrow and take my last one on Thursday. Now all I really need to concentrate on is cleaning my dorm room and moving everything into the apartment my friends and I got for next year. Just be glad that you didn't see the brains leaking from my ears yesterday. I had to hire a cleaning crew to clean the mess up. At least I won't have to go through that for a while.

Now onto my lovely reviewers…

Dark Devotions: I love the material that I am able to work with. Just wait until you see what I have Duo doing next. I'm _so_ evil.

Lady11Occult: Sorry but there isn't going to be any real relations between anyone other than friendship.

Calli Maxwell: I knew that my sister had to be good for something. It just happens to be giving me a few good ideas for this story. And no one is too old for anime.

Duodragoon: I don't try to put people in suspense, but if it happens than SCORE! I think everyone will love what I have planned to happen a few chapters later.

Sutoomu: Actually, my sister has gained some of her sanity back. I don't think I could handle her going back to the way she was before. Oh, don't get me wrong, she was still crazy, but she did voices and accents nonstop.

DeathsDragon: I only have one real prank planned for later (that I hinted to twice above), but I wouldn't mind getting suggestions from anyone. I mean, who is Duo without his pranks?

Crazy Girl Sarah: How much are you willing to pay for her?

And now onto the ever unpopular disclaimer. I do not, and will never, own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Only the randomness of this story is mine, along with the insanity of my sister.

Chapter 12

SAFE HOUSE

Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa all entered the safe house. School had gotten over about twenty minutes ago. Duo threw his bag on the floor as soon as he entered the house.

"Duo," warned Heero.

Duo just smirked. "Don't worry man, I already finished all my homework." And he had. Duo had finished it all during his classes.

"That's a surprise. Maxwell never does his homework," said Wufei.

Duo turned to look at Wufei. "Hey! I resent that!"

Wufei just smirked as he made his way to his room to do his homework. "Resent it all you like but it's the truth nonetheless."

Duo was about to retort when Wufei's door closed so he turned to the others. "Do you believe that guy?"

Heero just smirked before leaving. Trowa also didn't say anything but turned to leave. Quatre was wise in his decision. "I'm staying out of this."

Duo couldn't help it, he smiled. "But that doesn't mean I won't get an answer outta ya."

"But you did get an answer out of me Duo."

Duo smiled wider and shook his head. "I see how loved I am around here." Duo then turned to go in the kitchen. It was time for a snack.

After getting a snack Duo wondered to his room. Making his way over to his desk, Duo opened his laptop and turned it on. While waiting for it to boot up, Duo put a CD in his radio/CD alarm clock and turned it on.

Making his way back to his computer, Duo checked his mail. His eyes widened slightly and a smirk graced his face. He had a message from G. '_With any luck it'll be a solo mission.'_

Duo opened the message and read the document, smiling wider as he went. It was a solo mission. _'Hell ya, 'bout time. Just you watch Heero. I'll show you that I can handle a mission on my own without screwing up. You'll have to acknowledge know that I'm fit. Get ready Deathscythe, we're heading out tonight!'_

Duo scanned his job description once more. Break in, copy the data base, set up explosives and then blow the joint in both senses of the term. Oh he couldn't wait.

TROWA

Trowa was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs. A book was in his hand but he wasn't able to focus on the print that lied therein. His mind was on other subjects.

'_Duo has not been acting like himself for a while now. It all started that day the other pilots and I left him alone. He was subdued and reserved when we arrived back and would not tell us the reason why. Something is going on. Duo's not telling us all he knows. When I questioned him about it he just said that I wouldn't believe him. Is what really happened that remarkable? That we would not believe Duo's story even though we know that Duo never tells a straight out lie?_

'_It has been a little over a month now. Does Duo still believe that we won't believe his story? He visits the hanger more now then he has before the accident. Is there a connection between the two or is it that he can't wait to pilot Deathscythe once more with complete freedom? Something is going on here and Duo is the only one of us who knows what it is, but he won't for long. I will find out what he is hiding from us.'_

That decided Trowa let his mind wonder to other subjects like what happened earlier today between Quatre and that Kyrie girl. A smile soon formed on his lips as he felt his body shake from silent laughter.

'_It's a pity the other guys were not there to witness Quatre's plight. It would have been funnier if Kyrie had proclaimed her undying love Wufei and not Quatre. Wufei would have turned red and start screaming about the injustice and dishonor of the situation. He would have stood up to that girl as soon as she made her move. But how Quatre was handling the situation afterwards was even funnier. Quatre can build a mobile suit, go out to war and be a hardened soldier when needed but he can't handle a girl who claims to love him. Interesting.'_

Trowa smiled once more as he re-played all of today's events between Quatre and Kyrie. He was sure that Duo would not let Quatre live that down for a long time.

Trowa tried to turn back to his book once more and actually found that he was able to concentrate on it this time. Getting himself comfortable by snuggling back into the chair, he settled himself for a bout of long reading. Something he hadn't been able to do for the past week for so.

HANGER

Quatre was looking up at Sandrock. When ever he had a problem or just needed to talk, he had always gone down to talk to Sandrock. It helped to clear his mind and helped him figure out how he would deal with the issue when he was finally ready to talk to the others about it.

But today was different. He just needed to talk, to tell someone about what had happened to him without being judged. He didn't need someone to laugh at him like Trowa and Duo had nor did he need someone to tell him what to do. He just needed a listening ear and Sandrock had always provided him with that.

"And then that girl finds me at lunch time and announces for the whole school body to hear how I denied her love. I couldn't believe it. Not only was she able to embarrass once today but twice. I just wanted to find a hole to crawl into and live the rest of my life in there. It also did not help that Trowa and Duo were right there and laughing at me. And you wouldn't believe what Duo had to say to me after that girl left. He should have come right out and said that I should have accepted her love."

Quatre paused to think on this point for a moment.

"You know, maybe I should have. I would have been just playing along and then the joke wouldn't have been on me. It was obvious that she wasn't serious when claimed to love me but if I was able to play on then my day would have gone on better. I would not have been on high alert and jumped at every little sound. Next time I think that I'll try to do that."

Quatre was now able to smile about his experience. "It always helps to talk to you Sandrock. I feel like I can tell you anything and you would keep all my secrets. If I didn't know better I would say you were more than a machine of gundamium and wiring, but that's impossible isn't it?"

Quatre got up from the spot he was sitting at and left the hanger, the door closing softly behind him. Soon his soft footsteps faded all together. Now it was only the five Gundams in the hanger.

Sandrock shook his head at Quatre's dilemma. "Poor Quatre."

"I wish that I could have been there to see it," said Heavyarms. "I was trying so hard not to laugh while he was telling you that story. I almost didn't make it."

"What I wouldn't give to be there. I would have been rolling on the ground in laughter," said Deathscythe.

Nataku smacked both Deathscythe and Heavyarms upside the head. "Morons! Really, how can you go on like that seeing how it affected Quatre? What if it turned out to be something worse?"

"But it didn't," stated Wing as he folded both hands behind his head as he rested his body against the wall. "Everything turned out just fine in the end. Plus Trowa was right there if something should have happened. Nothing gets past those guys for long."

"Nothing but us," Nataku snickered.

"But if you remember we were found out once," said Sandrock.

"But we were lucky to get out of that unscathed. That and no one is the wiser," said Wing.

Deathscythe was biting his tongue. It was true that they did survive that experience fairly well but the others didn't know that they were found out once again, and by the same pilot no less! The real question was when would the others find out that their secret isn't as secret as they thought? That an extra person knows? He just couldn't wait for that to happen. It would be funny.

"But Heero still isn't letting Duo off his short leash," Deathscythe complained. "He still refuses to see that Duo is healed and able to complete his assigned missions."

"You only have yourself to blame for that," Nataku countered. "If you had allowed that video feed to go through, you wouldn't be in this predicament now."

"I also wouldn't be in this predicament now if someone hadn't gave my pilot a concussion," Deathscythe argued back. He and Nataku had long ago resolved the issue but if she brought up the past, why couldn't he?

"Stop it you two, we don't need to get into this," said Sandrock. "Can't you two just let this drop?"

"I can if he can," said Nataku as she folded her arms.

"You're the one who brought it up," alleged Deathscythe.

"Enough!" Sandrock almost yelled. "I don't want to hear any of it, understood? Just drop it. If you can't then don't bring it up in my presence. Got it? Good!"

Wing, Deathscythe, Nataku and Heavyarms just looked at each other.

"What's the matter with him?" Heavyarms asked.

Deathscythe fell anime style with one leg in the air. After he righted himself he looked Heavyarms right in the eyes. "Please tell me you aren't that dense."

Heavyarms just blinked. He didn't understand.

KITCHEN

All five pilots were sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner. Today it was Trowa who broke down and cooked dinner. They were eating stir fry with a side of salad and green beans.

As usual Duo was inhaling his food. If one didn't know better one would think that Duo didn't know when his next meal would come. And to a certain degree this was true. He wouldn't know when his next meal would come if he screwed up this mission he was about to go on but there was no way he was going to do that. He was going to prove to everyone, including himself, that he was fully ready to be back and be on active duty. G was giving him his chance to do so. He wasn't about to let his only chance go. Who knew when another one would come around.

Trowa and Heero were watching Duo but they were taking notes on different things. Heero was noting that Duo was eating more than he usually did. Duo usually did eat a lot but he would eat more before he had a mission. But Duo couldn't have a mission. The only missions the 02 pilot had were group missions. Right?

On the other hand Trowa was noticing the twinkle in Duo's eye. The twinkle was showing what Duo was not. It was showing that Duo had some sort of knowledge that he was holding over all their heads without telling them what nor giving them any clues to go by. He was holding something just out of their grasps and had no intention in helping them at all.

"Duo," said Heero.

Duo stopped eating and looked at Heero. "Ya Heero?"

Heero studied Duo's face for a quick moment. "What's going on?"

Now one could answer this question in many ways and forms. Duo however chose to take it in an opposite direction then what Heero wanted. "I'm eating." Then as if to prove his point Duo continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"You're eating more than usual."

Duo paused. _'Damn you for being so observant Heero.'_ "I'm hungry."

Not only did Heero scowl but he also gave Duo one of his famous glares. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Duo was unfazed by Heero's glare. He set his silverware down on the table. "Tell me then, what did ya mean then?"

All side conversations were long gone by now as everyone was paying attention to what was going on in front of them.

"What do you have planned? You're up to something."

Duo smirked. "Besides screwing with my teacher's heads tomorrow? I just came up with a good prank I can pull at school."

"Duo," Heero warned.

"What? I'm not going to paint the school pink or dismantle the principle's car and put it back together on the roof of the school or anything, although that would be cool. It's more of a prank I'd pull on a peer."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I actually thought that I answered it," Duo countered. "I did tell you what I'm up to after all or is there anything more that you're after?"

Heero decided to give up for now. Duo obviously wasn't going to tell him until he was ready to or until he slipped as he was bound to do. He would find out what Duo was up to.

Wufei had a trained eye on Duo. He also knew that something was up. Something was going on, he knew because of that smirk. Duo always wore that smirk when he was able to avoid something he wanted to and things went his way, just like that had right now. They were all heading for trouble and he knew it. He only hoped that he would be ready for it. The lord knows someone needs to be. This is Maxwell we're talking about.

Quatre took another bite of his food. Something was going on but he just didn't feel like dealing with it, he was too tired to. Today had been a taxing day for him and he had used up all his energy long ago. He just couldn't bring himself to care like he knew he should. He also knew that there was a chance that he would regret it later on but right now he just didn't care. Right now all he wanted to worry about was finishing his dinner and making his way to his room to go to bed. A good night's sleep was all he really needed. He just hoped that he would get it.

Trowa had watched Duo's interaction with Heero in interest. Something was going on. In fact he was sure that it was more then a single issue. Duo had a few plans and secrets running wild in that head of his. The only problem was to crack open that head of his and find out what was going on. The real question was how to proceed and get the answers he required. That would take some serious thought. He would get a start on it tonight.

No one noticed the mental sigh of relief Duo gave off when Heero finally stopped giving him the second degree. Heero was right. He was up to something. Later tonight he would sneak out with Deathscythe and complete the mission given to him by G. Tonight would prove to everyone what they all needed to know; if he was truly ready to be back. He couldn't wait to find out.

As for that prank he told Heero about, it came to him while he was still at school. He had gotten another chance during the day to talk to Kyrie about pranks and jokes. While they were talking it just hit him. He had the perfect idea for a prank and couldn't wait to pull through on it. And the best part was that he didn't need to get any materials or anything. Everything that he would need was already on location. No one would give a second look at a garbage can after all, especially if it was at a high school.

And Duo smirked once more.

NOTE

Uh-oh, Duo's up to something. This can't be good. We all know that when Duo is up to something that we should run and hide. But I will tell you this. This is something that my sister also did in high school. I don't know where she comes up with half of this stuff. Then there is Trowa. He suspects something and is finally doing legwork to find out about it. I wonder how that will go. Will he find out that the Gundams are alive before the Gundams find out that Duo knows their secret? And what about Duo going on his mission? How will that go? Will someone find out and try to stop him before he leaves? You'll just have to come back and find out.

As always, I would love to read any reviews that you would give. I love reviews! No, I mean I really, really, really love reviews! I can't wait to check my e-mail after I posted to see who reviewed. So don't be shy and share a line with me about what you think and what you liked. You could even post a suggestion if you so choose. I could really use some ideas for pranks Duo could pull.

Now I'll stop rambling so you can hit the nice pretty button that says review. 


	14. Chapter 13

Dark Devotions: Of course he is. Who else would it be?

Calli Maxwell: It will be interesting to write how Trowa proceeds. Oh… and the mission is in this chapter. Enjoy!

Sutoomu: I'm having too much fun with this story to ever stop. I'll be a little depressed when it ends, but I don't see that happening for a long time.

Lady11Occult: Duo's mission is this chapter, and he's out to prove something.

Crazy Girl Sarah: Make it $50 and you got a deal. She gets along pretty well with her older brother, my younger one. But as a warning, she hates washing dishes.

Blackland Fire Dragon: Duo and his pranks shakes head Just wait for what I have planned ahead. No one will know what hit them.

sobs I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I have no money what so ever. It's all going towards college, the apartment I'm moving into for college, or my vacation for AX during July 1 to July 4.

Five more days until I fly to California!

Chapter 13

HANGER

Duo grinned widely as he looked up at Deathscythe. None of the Gundam pilots had caught him on his way down to the hanger, and none suspected him to sneak out tonight to complete the mission G had given to him earlier. Things were going his way.

Duo grabbed the zip line that was hanging down from Deathscythe's cockpit by putting his foot in the footrest and his hand on the cord. Soon he was racing up and hanging by the open cockpit.

After swinging in, Duo got himself situated for preflight. He harnessed himself in and started Deathscythe up. Soon, his fingers were going over the well learned routine that he could do in his sleep a million times over, with the grace of one who has perfected the art.

"Are ya ready for this buddy? We're about to show Oz what they've been missin'."

_About time. Hurry up so we can get this show on the road._ Deathscythe had to fight to not say that aloud.

"Here we go." After that was said, Deathscythe and Duo were flying in the air heading towards their destination, an Oz base.

Deathscythe did a quick scan of the area. "Let me guess, no one knows that you're gone." The area was secure. He could talk, for now.

Duo grinned. "Gee, what ever gave you that idea? Of course no one knows that I'm gone. Heero wouldn't of lemme go otherwise."

"You're going to be in trouble if he finds out," Deathscythe warned.

"Only if I screw up or if he finds out before I come back and I _soo_ don't plan for that to happen."

Deathscythe changed topics, somewhat. "General mission?"

"Yep. Break in, steal info, and then blow the place. I could do this in my sleep."

HEERO

Heero was in his bedroom at his desk. He was sitting in his chair by the desk. His laptop rested on the desk, open and ready for use. The light it gave off illumined the limited area around its screen in a white light. Heero's hands were flying over the keyboard, typing the school assignment that was due the next day. He was on his last homework assignment. After this, he planned on going down to the hanger and run a few diagnosticals to make sure everything was running as it should. Then, he planned on finding out why the video feed didn't work from Deathscythe. He hadn't gotten a chance to find out, until now. Duo was always in the hanger doing one thing or another, so he would try his luck tonight.

Finishing the homework and sending it to the printer, Heero gathered all the items he would need tomorrow at school and put them neatly in his school bag. He then unplugged his computer and made his way down to the hanger.

He smirked. It was silent behind that door and no light was on. No one was inside and he could work in peace. He could finally get down to the bottom of the mystery of why the video feed in Deathscythe did not work.

Heero opened the hanger door and turned on the lights. A frown met the surroundings.

There were only four Gundams standing where there should be five. All the Gundams were accounted for except for Deathscythe.

Heero scowled further as a memory came to him.

FLASHBACK

"Duo," said Heero.

Duo stopped eating and looked at Heero. "Ya Heero?"

Heero studied Duo's face for a quick moment. "What's going on?"

"I'm eating," said Duo.

You're eating more than usual."

"I'm hungry."

Heero scowled and Duo grinned. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Duo set his silverware down on the table. "Tell me then, what did ya mean then?"

"What do you have planned? You're up to something."

Duo smirked. "Besides screwing with my teacher's heads tomorrow? I just came up with a good prank I can pull at school."

"Duo," Heero warned.

"What? I'm not going to paint the school pink or dismantle the principle's car and put it back together on the roof of the school or anything, although that would be cool. It's more of a prank I'd pull on a peer." 

"You're avoiding the question."

"I actually thought that I answered it," Duo countered. "I did tell you what I'm up to after all or is there anything more that you're after?"

END FLASHBACK

Heero raced out of the hanger and into Duo's bedroom. He flung the door open only to be met with an empty room. Heero walked in to be sure. Then he saw it.

Duo's computer was open and on. Heero sat in the vacated chair and hacked into Duo's mail. What he saw didn't make him any happier.

There was a message from G. Opening the letter, Heero glare grew darker and darker. He did not like what he was reading at all.

'_Duo left on a mission without telling any of us. A solo mission! Doesn't that baka know that he's not ready yet? I'm going to kill him!'_

Heero got up, deadly calm, and left Duo's room. While walking down the hallway a door opened and Quatre stepped out. "Heero?" he asked.

"Duo's gone," Heero replied.

Quatre's face changed. Now, instead of curiosity it showed concern. "What?"

"Duo left on a mission."

OZ BASE

Duo pressed his right thumb against the button on the detonator. Explosions suddenly filled the air as fire spread throughout the building. The flames were reaching high into the sky and the smoke bellowing up much further. Alarms were shrilling in the air for all to hear. Only two words were spoken calmly during the chaos. "Mission completed."

Duo pocked the detonator and made his way back to Deathscythe. He quickly got in the cockpit. After strapping himself in, he started to power Deathscythe up only to stop when it came to life all on its own. Duo just sat back when Deathscythe decided to take off all on his own too.

"I could get use to this," said Duo as he crossed his hands behind his head.

"Don't get too relaxed. I can only do this when it's just us," Deathscythe warned.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy it for right now."

Soon, the demolished Oz base was far off in the distance. Duo and Deathscythe only had about an hour left to travel back to the safe house. They were encountering no problems. It all seemed like smooth sailing from now on.

_Duo, take the controls,_ Deathscythe wrote.

Duo suddenly wasn't relaxing any more. He sat up straighter in his seat. "What?"

_Take the controls. Someone is coming._

Duo swore to himself as he did what Deathscythe told him to do. "Can we get a visual?"

A screen suddenly showed a flying object heading straight for them. It only took a moment for Duo to know who it was.

"Shit! How'd he find out so fast?"

"_You better pray that Heero doesn't kill you._

Duo scowled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He then stopped his Gundam and waited for Heero to reach him.

A screen flashed to life. Heero had opened a comm. link with him. "Duo," was said in a very deadly tone.

"Hee hee… Hi Heero. What are you doing here?" Duo felt himself start to sweat.

Heero glared at him. "Abort your mission."

"Uh Heero…"

"Abort your mission," Heero repeated more forcefully.

"I can't do that." Duo drew out the I when talking to Heero.

Heero's glare dropped by twenty degrees, at that announcement. If looks could kill, Duo was sure he would have died a few times over with Heero bringing him back to life only to kill him again. "Why not?"

Duo held up the disk he filled with information from the destroyed Oz base between two fingers. "It would be a shame if G didn't get this since I completed the rest of my mission. I can't abort the easiest part of my mission, now can I?"

"Let's go."

The comm. link was cut. Duo knew that Heero was mad at him. He knew that he would have to watch his back for the next couple of days.

_That went well, _said Deathscythe.

"Heero's planning my murder as we speak," Duo replied. "I didn't want the guys to find out until after we came back."

_Why?_

"That way I could prove that I was able to this all on my own, that I didn't need anyone's help."

_But you didn't._

"But Heero came out here to save me if I was in trouble. He hates it when he wastes time and that's what he just did."

_There was no reason for him to come out all this way. You better be careful around him for the next week._

"I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled his gun on me as soon as we land."

And that was the problem. Duo wasn't sure what to expect. Heero could blow his brains out in the next moment or he could forget about this whole situation. You never really knew what was going on in that mind until he gave you a clue.

It really was too bad that Duo had no clue what so ever.

AN

Ohhhh…. Duo's in trouble. But then again, can you really blame him for heading out on his own? I don't think so. Now the problem is how is Heero going to react when they land.

So what did you think of the chapter? I'm getting really excited about my story (more so than normal). I plan to have lots of fun with this. But I won't be working on it more until after I get back from AX.

Five days!

Sorry. My friends and I call each other the first chance we get each day to try to be the first to shout, out loud at the other, how many days are left until our vacation. Five of my friends from here in Washington are going, along with my cousin in Utah, and two of my friends in California. It's going to be great. I just hope we don't get robbed again, like last year. Or have someone loose/steal our room key like the first year. At least nothing happened during the first year, unlike last year (my second year).

"But I got hit with a box," complained a girl when my room got the Purple Heart award.

"They got robbed," said Volunteer head staff.

"But I got hit!"

Yes, that really did happen. And that is sad in and of itself. Okay, I better stop ranting and start packing. Dances while throwing cosplay outfits into the suitcase.

See ya all after AX! And please review!


	15. Chapter 14

Ano…. Sorry. I kinda forgot to update until right now. I've been busy doing other things, like finally being able to sleep. I now have happy sleeping pills. No more insomnia for me! I've had it since I was born. Stupid insomnia. I'm also helping to clean the house. Company is coming over very soon and my room is still a mess. UGH!

I'm also still unpacking from my trip to AX. It was really cool. I got to meet Vic Mignogna, twice! He recognized me the second time I saw him! I also got like three hugs from him, his autograph on his cd, and a picture with him. I'm so happy!

LynnGryphon: I've seen chapters way shorter than my last one. I always try to write a few pages.

Dark Devotions: I'll send you the directions later, kay?

Crazy Girl Sarah: Aw… my sister is older than you, but she does like to UNLOAD dishes, not load. She also likes to vacuum and dust and do stuff like that. Is our deal still on?

DeathsDragon: NO YAOI! Sorry.

Sutoomu: Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I no own. I only own the plot, no characters unfortunately. I am really broke now.

Chapter 14

KITCHEN

Quatre was sitting at the kitchen table with Wufei and Trowa when Duo and Heero got back. Quatre was sipping on his tea worrying about what would now happen with this latest development. Did Duo just blow his chances with Heero for piloting?

Wufei was muttering under his breath about the situation and about a certain idiotic pilot. Trowa was keeping all his thoughts to himself and not letting anything show about what he thought or felt. He had some suspicions about Duo that he wanted to keep to himself.

"C'mon Heero, it wasn't that bad!" Duo complained as he and Heero walked in.

"You went on a solo mission without telling anyone and with no backup. You could have been compromised," stated Heero.

"But I wasn't. I was able to finish my mission without any problems. Besides, you wouldn't of let me go on the mission if I told you it was a solo. I had to go without telling all of ya."

Heero sent Duo a glare.

"Just admit it Heero. You don't want me to go on anymore solo missions. You don't think that I can handle them. Newsflash! I can!" With that Duo stomped his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the exchange. He knew that things would be interesting for the next few days.

"Maxwell's on the warpath now," said Wufei. "Nataku help us."

Heero looked at the three pilots that were at the table before making his way to one of the empty chairs. "Duo's suspended from anymore missions."

Quatre looked at Heero. "I don't think he should be. Duo only pulled this stunt because he's ready to fight once more. He know it and he knows that we all know it. He's getting mad because you won't admit it and let him come back."

"Winner's right. Maxwell wouldn't pull these stunts if he knew that we all trusted him to take part to fulfill his duties once more," added Wufei. "You're just mad that Maxwell left without you knowing. He'll do it again and again until he gets his point across."

"You want Duo back. He's still a liability," Heero defended.

"How is he?" asked Quatre. "He hasn't had a dizzy spell in a long time. You tested him earlier and found that he was able to fight once more. He shows no effects of his accident and we all know it. Let Duo come back, give him the responsibilities that he'd once had, let him know that you trust him."

"Do you trust him?" Heero asked.

"With my life. I know that he's ready to be back. Wufei, Trowa, what do you think?"

"Maxwell's ready," answered Wufei. "Barton?"

Trowa looked at his three companions at the table. He had been listening to the conversation without putting his input until needed. He knew that Heero thought that Duo wasn't ready, that Heero was trying to protect one of his comrades but Wufei and Quatre were right. "Duo's prepared to fight Oz once more. We have nothing to gain from keeping him from the battles."

Heero looked at Trowa, not happy at what he had heard at all. He then thought on what all three had said. Inside he knew that Duo was ready to go back out and fight but he didn't want Duo to get injured further. Seeing how Duo reacted today and how the others had defended Duo he knew that this wasn't his decision to make. "You're right." Once that was said Heero got up and left the kitchen.

Quatre's eyes went wide for a moment. "Did Heero just agree with all of us?" Trowa's nodding was the only confirmation that he got.

GUNDAMS

"Did you see how angry Heero was when he got out of you Wing?" ranted Heavyarms.

Wing didn't bother to turn from the spot on the wall he was looking at as he gave a nod.

"You don't think Duo'll be in a lot of trouble, do you?" asked Sandrock.

Nataku just gave Sandrock a look. "Hello! Someone in there? Of course Duo's in trouble. By the sound of it he just took off without telling anyone that he was leaving."

"Duo didn't tell anyone about his mission," Deathscythe confirmed. "I think he wanted to prove that he didn't need to be watched anymore and that he can complete a mission by himself."

"Why did he just talk to Heero then?" Heavyarms asked.

Wing sighed before turning to look at Heavyarms. "Heero wouldn't have listened. Heero would only see what he wanted to see. He's trying to protect Duo as he would for the others if they got injured. Heero does not see any of his actions as being wrong."

"What?" Heavyarms asked.

"Heero was trained from a young age to only think as a soldier, an assassin would. He only see's the world in black and white. There is no grey, no color. While that is starting to change thanks to the other pilots, it hasn't made a real difference yet. It will take the other pilots and Duo himself to convince Heero that he is being too protective."

"It's all up to the pilots to convince Heero that he is being too stubborn," confirmed Nataku. "Once they do things will go back to normal."

"Aside from that fact that Duo will be pranking Heero as his revenge," added Deathscythe. "I'm amazed at half the ideas he thinks up. It must be from his street days."

"How do the others manage to live with him and stay sane is beyond me," said Nataku.

"It's only because Duo usually only pranks Wufei," said Sandrock. "They're not worried that he will go after them."

WUFEI

Wufei sat in a chair in his bedroom. The chair was in the corner of his room. One arm of the chair was facing the window. The other arm had a table near by with a lamp resting on it and a recently vacated spot the usually hosted a book.

Wufei held the open book in his hand and was trying to glean any knowledge he could from it but he was having trouble tonight. His mind kept wondering back over the day's events and how Heero had finally told Duo that he was fully back on the team. What worried him now was what would now happen.

Wufei shook his head and tried to get back to the Analects of Confusic. His eyes didn't even go past the third line when his mind started to wonder again.

Wufei gave a small growl-like sound from his throat before book marking his page and making his way to the bathroom. If he couldn't read he might as well take a shower and let the warm water soothe his muscles.

Wufei grabbed his robe along with a towel and a fresh set of clothing. Closing and locking the bathroom door, Wufei set the clothing down on a clean part of the counter and set his towel on the towel rack. He then moved over to the shower and turned on the jet of water that soon would be warm.

Wufei closed the stall door before undressing and putting the soiled clothing in a hamper. He then took out his hair tie and put it by the fresh clothing. He then made his way into the shower after making sure the water temperature was right.

Wufei let the jet of hot water run down his back, letting the heat take away some of the tension that was there. Soon his muscles started to relax as the steam started to not only fog the mirror but also the bathroom itself.

Wufei turned and let the water run down his chest while reaching for his shampoo. Knowing better then to trust appearances, he not only checked the color but also the smell to see if it was safe.

Not being able to tell that anything was different, Wufei decided the product was safe. He lathered up his hair before rinsing it out before following the same procedure with the conditioner.

Wufei's whole body was relaxed by the time he turned off the water and was drying his wet body. Soon he was dressing in his night ware and putting his robe on top. Leaving the bathroom Wufei made his way down stairs where he prepared himself a cup of tea before going back to his room to read his book once more.

Slouching back on the chair, he set his tea down and reached for his book, continuing where he left off at.

About an hour after reading Wufei put the book aside as his thoughts turned to his late wife, Merian. He remembered how he didn't approve of her when they first met or when they had gotten married. As the days, weeks and months passed he started to accept her.

Back then he was more focused on his studies and couldn't care less on justice. It was Merian who opened his eyes to how unfair the world, the universe was. She had died to prove her point to him, to protect him and his field of flowers he had cared for.

It was after she died that he realized that he'd cared deeply for her, maybe even started to love her. He remembered he acknowledge to her in the end that she was worthy to be his wife but she had died before he had found out if she felt him worthy to be her husband. Even to this day he sometimes wondered.

It was at that point in his life that he chose to take up Shenlong who he now called Nataku. Why? Because he felt his wife's spirit now resided in it. And it was with Nataku that he took on his wife's ideals of justice, to fight so no other woman had to.

Wufei let out a little sigh as he rubbed his temples with his fingers in a counterclockwise motion. He then got up, turned off the lights and went to bed hoping he would find some peace in his dreams.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Heero was sitting in his Aquatic Biology class. His teacher's brown hair was balding at the top while a tied-dyed t-shirt covered his more than chubby body. Jeans were worn with sandals covering socked feet. He was sitting at his computer doing stuff while he let his students take care of the different type of fish. Each group of 2-3 people had a different kind of fish.

Heero was paired up with two girls. One was a tall, 5'10", brown haired girl with brown eyes who usually wore a pair of jeans and a black pirate sweatshirt that said on the back 'THE BEATINGS WILL CONTINUE UNTIL MORALE IMPROVES'. The other girl was 5'3" with hair that was brown this week with blue eyes wearing a red Old Navy sweatshirt that was covered with golden retriever hair. They were taking care of Texas Cichlids.

"Usa-chan, are you even wearing your contacts?" asked the taller girl. She had called the other girl by a nickname.

Usa didn't even bother to turn around. "No. Why would I do something like that Mako-chan?"

Heero looked at the two girls. He couldn't understand why they just couldn't call each other by their given names and not nicknames. What he did understand from the two girls from their side conversations was that they played softball together for the school and Mako had a fascination for duct tape. Usa he was somewhat impressed with. He found out her father was in law enforcement so she knew the different types of guns and how to shoot them. He also saw her flip her boyfriend the other day for sneaking up on her.

Mako rolled her eyes. "I don't know? Maybe so you can actually see the ball coming at you during practice?"

Usa laughed. "Like I wouldn't see a bright neon ball heading straight for my face?"

Mako smirked. "You never did see those two volleyballs when they broke your nose," she teased.

"That wasn't my fault!" Usa complained.

"Yeah… Uh ha… Sure… I believe you."

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you anymore." Usa pouted.

Mako laughed. "C'mon Heero, lets change the water for our fishies. Will you go fill one of the gallon buckets with water?"

Heero walked off to do as Mako-chan asked. Somehow he knew that class would be interesting with being partnered with those two girls.

And as strange as it seemed, he was looking forward to it.

AN

If anyone can tell where the two nicknames come from I'll be happy. And just so you know I'm basing those two girls off of me and my best friend when we had Aquatic Bio together. And our teacher did dress like that on a daily basis.

I realized that lately my story has been based more around Duo so I'm trying to branch out and somewhat develop side stories for the characters in this story while it still goes along with my half formed plot. Okay, more along with 1/4th planned plot. Heehee… what can I say? It's a work in process.

As always please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and if you're wondering what the pilot's school schedule is like here it is…

Heero: Aquatic Bio, English, PE w/ D, lunch, Math, History w/ W, Free

Duo: English, History, PE w/ H, lunch, Auto body, Biology, Math

Trowa: Math, Biology, Music w/ Q, lunch, Photography, English, PE w/ W

Quatre: Creative Writing, History, Music w/ T, lunch, PE, Math, Biology

Wufei: Government, Math, Aquatic Bio, lunch, Creative writing, History w/ H, PE w/ T

Once more please review.


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry about the late update. Screwing the tendon over in your wrist will do that. I am now wearing a lovely brace, where I can't move my wrist at all. Let's just say trying to sign my name alone is a chore in and of itself, let alone trying to type.

I'll try to update when I can with this, but also know that school is about to start for me again. I get to help teach in a kindergarten classroom for three weeks before college actually starts up, so I'll be busy really soon.

Do know that I will update at least every month! I can promise that.

Lady11Occult: It'll be a few more chapters at least before one of the other pilots realize the truth.

Dark Devotions: I'm doing the side stories because I feel that I'm focusing too much on a certain character. I like stories with more dimensions than that, so I'm trying to do that now with my story.

Crazy Girl Sarah: I made her read this story somewhat before, but I don't know if she still is or not. But she loves anime. Some of her favorites are GW and Slayers. She knows that I sold her to slavery to you though.

Z3ldaWh4t: I plan for this story to go on for a while.

DeathDragon: Eggs? O…kay. I can't wait to write the chapter where the first G Pilot finds out.

Sutoomu: You always have to have a little bit of serious. That's what makes a story good, along with a lot of funny parts.

VitanieTora: My sister and my friends are good when I need coming up with a prank. I love what my friend and father did to their mother, they saran wrapped pudding to the toilet seat. I think you can probably imagine what happened after that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the brace on my hand.

Chapter 15

SCHOOL

Wufei sat in the middle of his row for class. There was no assigned seating but people usually sat in their usual desks. Heero was sitting in the very back with his eyes closed. If one didn't know better one would say that Heero was asleep but he knew better. Months of being with the other pilots had taught him what signs to look for.

Wufei set his attention back to the teacher who was trying to teach them History. Today they were focusing on the colonies and how each colony started out for a certain race/culture. L1 had been Asian, L2 American, L3 European, L4 Spanish and L5 Russian. It was later when the colonies started to intermingle and now how anyone was welcomed.

Wufei pulled a book out of his bag and started to read. He knew everything that the teacher was trying to teach already. The elders of his clan had taught him well, as did Master O. Of course it helped that he was a scholar before he became a pilot.

Wufei started to read the book that he was assigned to read in Creative Writing just last hour. It was a book that he hadn't read before but the introduction had caught his attention.

Looking up, Wufei noticed that their teacher hadn't noticed that he wasn't paying attention along with half of the class. He opened the book to the first page and started to read only to stop when the teacher assigned homework.

As the bell rang he bookmarked his page and left the class to head to the gym, thankful that he had it with Barton and not Maxwell. Yuy had gotten that pleasure.

A small smirk graced Wufei's lips as he put all his homework and text he would need for that night in his bag. He didn't want to come back to his locker after PE if he didn't need to.

Shouldering the bag, Wufei made his way out of the main building and to the locker room in the gym. Quickly claiming a locker, Wufei changed into his workout clothes and threw his bag in a locker before locking it with his own padlock.

Barton was waiting for him by the door that lead out to the gym. He nodded.

"Barton."

Barton led the way out and they stood by the bleachers until the teacher/coach came out to tell them what to do.

"Maxwell's up to something," Wufei warned.

Barton raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Wufei looked around for a moment. "He's building something. I saw the blueprints, if they can even be called that, when they fell out of his bag at lunch." The blueprints were just some scribbles on notebook paper.

"What is it?"

"A mechanical frog."

Barton blinked. He wasn't sure how to reply to that. "A frog?"

"Maxwell's going to use it to prank someone. Nataku help us all."

GUNDAMS

"So what are we going to do now?" Heavyarms asked.

The other four looked at each other with a look of dread, but before they could say anything Heavyarms started to talk once more.

"Can we play Scum? Huh huh, can we, can we? Please?"

"Why not?" said Wing as he claimed a spot on the floor. "I'm dealing."

Nataku was muttering under her breath. She knew that she couldn't get out of this because Wing agreed for all of them. If she tried to back out Heavyarms and Deathscythe wouldn't leave her alone for days. She would not put up with that. It was better to suffer a few hours with Heavyarms playing a game.

After the first round Nataku forgot that she was pretty much forced into the game and was enjoying herself, as was everyone else. One usually noted that the others were usually reluctant to do a game or activity at first but soon found themselves having fun. Especially with….

"How am I scum again!" Heavyarms demanded as he threw his single two and a pair of fours down.

"Better you than me," said Deathscythe.

Heavyarms sent a glare in Deathscythe's direction. "Shut up."

Nataku and Wing laughed at their antics while Sandrock started to shuffle the cards. Soon the cards were all passed out and once more Heavyarms was mumbling as he handed his two highest cards, the joker and an ace, to Sandrock. Deathscythe happily took his one card from Wing and Nataku was able to keep all of her cards, second joker included.

A loud moan was heard from Heavyarms as he looked at the single two and three from Sandrock. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"And if I am?" Sandrock replied.

Heavyarms threw one hand up to cover his face, making a loud slapping noise. "What did I ever do to you?"

Nataku raised an eyebrow, or she would if she had one. "Just to him or to all of us?"

Heavyarms looked weary. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Sandrock smiled. "One seven."

"What! Why couldn't you have given me the seven and started out with a two?" Heavyarms demanded.

"Because it's funnier watching your reaction," said Deathscythe.

"This is troublesome," said Wing. "Nine."

"Ten," said Deathscythe.

"Pass," called Heavyarms.

"Queen," said Nataku.

Everyone let Nataku take the pile. "Two two's."

The game continued on until the Gundams heard Heero enter the house. They quickly put the cards away when they heard him coming down to the hanger and moved silently back to their spots by the wall.

They made it with ten seconds to spare before Heero opened the door and walked in, computer in hand. He efficiently hooked it up to Wing and started a diagnostic. It was easier to do this when there were no distractions around.

If one knew Wing well enough they would know what was going through his head at the moment. '_This is troublesome. Why does my pilot have to be so efficient? It's not going to be a big problem if he learns how to relax and enjoy the day. Heero really should take up cloud watching, it might help him to relax and become human. Blah… nothing to do now until he leaves. It would be nice if he knew I was alive. At least then I could lay on my back watching the clouds while he runs his stupid programs on me.'_

Wing wasn't the only one wishing that Heero wasn't in the hanger. Heavyarms still had some pent up energy that he needed to let out. Hey, why did you think when he jumped he did all the spins? It was to get rid of the extra energy, plus it gave him something to concentrate on.

Heero, on the other hand, had no idea that the Gundams were alive and waiting for him to leave the hanger. No, he was checking a few programs that he planned on putting in the super computer that he was building for himself. Some of these programs included security codes and a self destruction if the right password wasn't used upon the first time. He would kill anyone who demolish his computer.

He was also building his super firewall from scratch too. So far you would need at least ten different codes to crack that baby, and he wasn't even halfway done yet. No one would be breaking into his computer. In fact, he planned when he finished that even he wouldn't be able to hack into it.

Now that was saying something.

The laptop beeping snapped Heero out of his thoughts. It had finished what it was set to do and was waiting for a new command.

Heero unhooked the computer from Wing. He than left the hanger and made his way back to his bedroom. It was time to write more codes for his firewall to include that self destruction sequence and the extra security.

Heero was almost immediately back in his room working on his self appointed project. He didn't notice as the hours passed. He did take note when the others had arrived back from school and when he heard footsteps outside his door, but nothing tore him away from what he was doing.

It was only when Duo came bouncing in his room, only after a quick knock, did Heero tear himself away. "Hn."

"But Quatre isn't going to let any of us eat until you're down there," Duo prodded.

Heero gave a quick look to the clock in his room. It was time for dinner. "Good."

Duo looked at what Heero was working on. "Hey man, whacha' doin'? You building somthin'?"

"Hn."

"What is it?" Duo peered over the desk. He started to reach for a bit of machinery when Heero stopped him.

"Omae o korosu."

Duo quickly snatched his hand back before putting it behind his head. His stomach than made itself know. 'C'mon man, I'm starving."

"Leave Duo."

"But…" Duo stopped his sentence at the glare.

"You wouldn't want something to happen to your frog's blue prints or your OS."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Heero looked at Duo, as if saying 'are you kidding?'

Duo laughed. "What am I saying? Of course you would. Kay man, I've leaving. But if you're not down in five minutes I'm eating your share of dinner." With that Duo was out the door and heading back downstairs to the dining room.

"Baka."

Heero cleaned up his mess on his desk before he left his room for dinner. Then at a leisurely pace he made his way to the dining room. All the other guys were already there, Duo trying to eat while Quatre kept him back.

Heero headed for only empty seat.

"Finally!" cried Duo as he was finally able to go after the food.

Heero took some of the pasta that night, along with a side salad, and a breadstick. He noted that the Alfredo with the broccoli, onions, peppers, and bowtie pasta was good that night. That meant that either Quatre or Trowa had cooked it.

After dinner Heero finished his homework that he didn't get done at school. He had a little reading for Aquatic Biology to do along with free writing a short story for his English class. The reading went pretty fast and it didn't take him longer than an hour to publish his story.

After that, Heero went back to his project. He worked on his firewall until he felt it was time for bed. Once more, he put everything away before doing his nightly ritual. Soon enough he was in bed and sleeping the night away.

AN: Thanks for reading and dropping a line would be awesome. I'll give a shout of thanks to you in the next update. Also, I'm starting to need some new ideas so any shout outs would be awesome.

Again, please be patient with me and my screwed up wrist.

And once more, review!


	17. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update. First off, I had to wear the brace longer then I thought I would. Trust me, screwing over your writing wrist is not a good thing. Next, college has started for me. I have one class that I truly wish that I could drop but can't because it is required. I have this class three times a week and I swear that after each day of class I have five hours of homework to complete within two days time. There is not supposed to be that much work for only a three credit course.

In good news, I'm now not stealing the internet from other people in my apartment complex. I now know the WEP key and I have an excellent connection and not poor anymore. WHOOT!

Dark Devotions: But I love Shikamaru. He's my all time favorite anime character from every anime.

Shinigami Requiem: Here's another chapter.

Vitanie Tora: Oh… It's going to be funny when Wufei finds out about the gundams, but it won't be anytime soon for him. I do have plans for when the next pilot finds out, and yes, it is one of the other two that you mentioned.

DeathsDragon: Oh, the frog is going to be great. Plans are still being made for that. Just know that chaos will ensue.

Dk-joy: I have plans for this story going on for a while, so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Chapter 16

I open my eyes before my alarm clock is set to go off. The morning rays of the sun are coming in through my window, while running across the floor and walls. I glance at my clock and see that it will go off in fifteen minutes.

Stretching, I get out of bed, grab a fresh set of clothing, and head for the bathroom. I let the hot water run down my body, taking away the tension in my back and arms.

Soon, I'm out of the shower, dressed, teeth brushed, hair styled, and heading down for breakfast, school bag in hand. No one is in the kitchen. This means that either I have to make breakfast or it's a bowl of cereal for everyone.

A big pile of dishes catches my eye. I start to wonder if there will be enough dishes either way. Those dishes hadn't been done for the past four days; breakfast, lunch and dinner plates included. Someone would get stuck doing them today. I just hoped that it wouldn't be me.

I make my way over to the cupboard to see what is left in it. Three plates, one bowl, two teacups and five mugs.

I smirk. At least Quatre and Wufie wouldn't be fighting over the last clean teacup. The last time that happened, well, lets say that it wasn't very pretty. Wufei got the cup in the end but afterwards Quatre made him wish he hadn't, for the two days after that.

I turn around as I hear the kitchen door open. Wufei is coming in. He had already finished his moring katas and his shower afterwards. "Barton," he greeted.

I nod my head in acceptance. "Wufei."

I see Wufei glance at the sink behind me and grimace. "Are there enough dishes left?"

"No," I concede.

"Cups?" he asks once more.

I nod. I see a small amount of relief fall upon him. I'm sure that he also remembered the last time there was only one clean teacup left.

"That is a miracle in itself."

I have to agree with that. "If you do the dishes, I can make breakfast," I offer.

We both know that since it is only the two of us, one would be making the breakfast while the other starts on the dishes. And knowing how Wufei hate cooking more than the dishes, I know he will take the offer.

Wufei moves over to the sink without a word and starts to take the dishes out of the double basin. He sets them in a few piles to the right side of the sink. On the left side he sets down three of the air drying units. Wufei fills the right basin of the sink with soapy water and the left side with rinse water. He then starts to tackle his job. Why we don't have a dishwasher, I could not tell you.

I turn back to my self appointed task. I take out a huge frying pan and set it on the stove. I then take out all the ingreidince I need to make pancakes. I also start not only a pot of coffee but also a kettle of tea.

Quatre is the next one to enter the kitchen. I notice that he takes one look around before going to help Wufei. He pulls out a towel and starts to hand dry the dishes before putting them away. "Morning Quatre."

"Good morning Trowa, Wufei."

"Winner," Wufei greets back.

Duo follows in shortly after Quatre, and he freezes in the doorway. "Duo," I greet.

Duo walks fully in. "Heeheehee… eh… Morning guys."

"Maxwell," Wufei said.

"Good morning Duo. How did you sleep last night?" asked Quatre.

Duo smiles. "Good man, good."

I turn back to my cooking and see that the pancake is done. I slip it onto the others that are finished and start a new one. I turn back around to see what Duo is doing, he's sitting down. "Duo, will you make some toast?"

"Sure man, how much?" Duo asks as he makes his way over to the bread and toaster.

"Seven," I reply.

"Got it." Duo is soon at work making toast.

I work on another pancake or two when I notice that there is no more noise coming from the sink. Turning, I see the Quatre and Wufei had finished.

"Anything I can help with?" Quatre asks.

I shake my head no. "The tea is ready."

Soon all of the pancakes are finished. Duo had finished with the toast before hand. When I was putting the last pancakes on the table, Heero walked in. We nodded morning to each other before we sat down.

After breakfast we all headed for school in two cars. I was driving one and Heero the other. During the drive Trowa started to think. Something was still off on Duo. The others had yet to notice it. Duo would sneak into the hanger. While that in itself wasn't unusual, him doing it at least twice a day was. And he usually came sneaking out too. I would go in after him to see if I could see what he was doing. Nothing had even looked touched. There was usually a telltale sign that he had been there. There always was when Duo hadn't sneaked down to the hanger. Was the secret he's been keeping down in the hanger? And if so, why? Why keep this from us?

I remembered a conversation I had with Duo about this.

"What can I do ya for?" Duo had asked from the couch he was on.

"Duo, what happened while we were gone?" He and the other pilots had left Duo alone in the safehouse.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I wouldn't believe me if I told me."

Trowa folded his arms as he moved to a seat across from where Duo was sitting. "Try me."

Duo chuckled. "I think I'll let you find out for yourself. It's the only way you'll believe me."

Trowa looked at Duo, looked at his expression, the way Duo was regarding himself and the tone of his voice. Duo was serious. He wouldn't be telling anyone. The question was why. "Why do you think that?"

Duo smiled. "Let's just say I know you won't believe me. You would have good reason to not to."

"Did you go in the hanger?" Trowa knew that Duo wanted to go in there and had pretty much given Duo the go ahead.

"Yeah but a load of good that did." Duo wanted to go in and work on Deathscythe but he didn't get that far.

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"All I ended up doing was walking around the hanger. I couldn't get my hands on any tools or anything."

"What did you do while we were gone then?"

"Let's just say something caught and held my attention."

What was it that had caught and held Duo's attention? That was the secret he was keeping. That was the secret Duo was guarding with all he had. No clues, no hints were left for any to follow. This was a complete mystery.

Trowa parked the car in the school's parking lot. He and his two passengers got out of the vehicle. Heero and Wufei were already out of the other vehicle and heading towards their lockers.

"I'll see you at lunch," said Quatre as he left.

"If Kyrie comes up, tell her you love her," teased Duo.

Quatre minutely turned pink. "Only if she jumps out of a locker again for me."

Trowa left the two to their conversation. He made his way to his single locker, opened the door and put in all his text books that he had brought home yesterday. He then took out the two he would need for math and biology. He also kept the flute, in its case, in his bag.

Trowa then wondered the halls until he reached his first class. There, he sat down and started to read his biology book. Even though he knew a lot of what the book was trying to teach, he found a few things that he hadn't known. Besides, he liked reading. It was just too bad that he hadn't found a book he had yet to read. Maybe his English class would give him one soon.

The five minute warning bell sounded. Trowa put away his Biology text and pulled out his Math text, along with his notebook. Soon he was ready for class to begin.

His fellow student body started to fill the empty desks. He noted that some looked like they could fall asleep right there that minute while others looked ready for the day.

Turning his mind, Trowa started to think how he could solve this mystery with Duo. Would taking to Duo yield any information or would his efforts bare no fruits? He didn't want to talk to the others until he had something to back up his suspicions. Right now he only had a gut feeling. While those had never proven him wrong, he knew that he would need facts. But how was he going to get those when Duo never left a trail of breadcrumbs?

The teacher started her lesson by having the class take out their homework and checking their answers on the overhead. A few problems the whole class went over. After that the teacher started to teach them the next section.

Once the teacher gave them the homework assignment, Trowa tuned her out and started to complete his homework. He had to complete problems one through thirty, skipping sixteen and seventeen. He got the assignment almost completed when the bell rang. Trowa gathered his belongings and made his way to Biology. Sitting down, he was able to finish the last three problems before the teacher started class.

Trowa did pretty much the same for all of his classes. He only listened to what he needed to before he started on his homework or readings. The only classes this didn't work with was in Music and PE, but those classes required you to work either as a whole class or as a group of students.

After school had ended, Trowa started to retire to the library when Heero stopped them all. "We have a mission."

"When?" asked Duo.

"Saturday at six hundred hours," Heero replied.

"All of us?" asked Quatre.

"Yes."

"What is the objective?" asked Wufei.

"Infiltrate, gather date, and then…" Heero was cut off.

"Blow the popsicle stand, right?" asked Duo.

"Baka."

"Heero, have you gotten the blueprints of the facility yet?" asked Quatre.

"They're on the kitchen table."

Trowa knew that Heero left them there just for Quatre. Quatre was, after all, their strategist. His plans and strategies always gave their missions the highest rate of success.

Today was Wednesday. That gave them the rest of today and the next few days to get ready for the mission.

AN: Again, I'm sorry that it took this long for me to update but life does happen. Also, I don't know how often I'll be able to update anymore with that one class of mine. I'll try to do it fairly regularly but I can't promise anything. But if I get enough reviews, that might prompt me to update more often (hint hint).

Review please!


	18. Chapter 17

Here's another chapter for you all. Life has been hectic over here. First off, I have finals this week along with a project. I also had a couple projects due these past few weeks, so I've been busy. But that is about to change. After this week, I'll have no school until January hits. This means that I should be able to work not only on this story but also another one that I'm about to put out with a friend.

On another good note, I plan on putting out another chapter later this month for Christmas. It's already half written, but it still needs some work. It will be finished by the time Christmas comes. Thanks for being patient with me.

Dark Devotions: Trowa will be popping up more here pretty soon. You should enjoy it.

Vitanie Tora: Stress is something that I can't forget about. Although my most stressing class is my EDEL 420 Social Studies class. You don't want to know. repeats to self: almost over, it's almost over

DeathsDragon: Just wait to see what Duo's plans are. I wish that I could do half of what he does in real life. Sigh.

Richard9311: Yah! I have a new reviewer! I'm so happy!

NaraOccult: All the G-boys are about to go on a mission… or are they??? Yes, this is foreshadowing.

Kidishcaresh: Thanks for understanding how rough school is. Good news! I student teach during Spring Quarter and graduate at the end of Summer Quarter. The end is in sight! YES!!!

Shinigami Requiem: Working order and loving it. People really should try to be evil in their writings. It's so fun!!!

Patty 40: I'm glad that you like my story. I see it going on for a long, long time.

And as always, here comes the sad part. I do not own anything in this story except for Frogzilla, but I give credit for that to E-chan. So really, nothing is mine. But if someone wants to make my birthday really special, especially since I spent most of today studying for a final tomorrow, you could give me the rights to GW.

Chapter 17

Duo woke when his alarm went off. He was getting up extra early today. After all, he had to make sure none of the other's saw what he was bringing to school today. Frogzilla was finished.

Of course none of the others knew this. He let his blue prints out and his first draft of the OS to fool the others. None knew how long he had really been working on this. Let's say, oh around, the time of his _accident_ with Nataku. He just found the perfect time to use it.

Duo looked at his creation. It was a robotic frog, about the correct size of an adult. It did everything a real frog did too. It crocked and jumped, but oh, it did so much more. It threw flames out of its mouth, had hidden razor claws in his feet, laser beams for eyes, and best of all, the shrillest voice that you could and would ever hear. The body was made out of Gundamium. While Frogzilla could be controlled with a remote, he could also cause destruction by himself. The on/off switch was hidden and only he knew where it was located.

Duo held his creation in hand as he cackled as the destruction that would be caused. Oh, his auto body shop teacher had it coming.

FLASHBACK

"You don't know what you're talking about Mr. Maxwell," said Mr. McMillan. "Or what you are doing."

Duo looked up at his teacher. "Excuse me? If you replace the…." Duo was cut off.

"Why would you want to make a car throw flames where the window wiper fluid should come out it beyond me. Besides that, it's impossible."

A crowd of students were gathered around the two, watching with interest of what was going on. It was always interesting and fun to watch those two argue because most of the time Duo had won and the teacher would sulk for the rest of the class period, if not the rest of the day.

"We won't know if it's impossible unless we try," Duo countered.

"You're not trying it here," said Mr. McMillan. "Do it on your own time and own car."

"Fine. Could we at least try to give the engine more power by adding in more fuel injectors and adding on some…"

"You are not to touch that car unless you are going to follow directions exactly. You will do no more and no less than that. Am I understood?"

"But I thought that this was a class where we learned how to fix cars and are encouraged to think of creative solutions."

"Creative, realistic solutions, not imaginary, wishful thinking that would never work in the real world. How you ever got in this class is beyond me."

Duo smiled. "But you know you love having me. Look at how much we're all learning."

"You have no idea what you are talking about and you have even less of a clue of what actually goes on in this class, especially with building and fixing."

END FLASHBACK

That had happened a week ago. The teacher was just asking for trouble when he told Duo that he didn't know the basics about working with machinery. Hello, he couldn't have become a Gundam pilot if he didn't know the basics. He did have to fix his buddy after all. Why did you think he had such a great knowledge, how else did you think he built Frogzilla?

Luck?

Ha!

Duo carefully went over the frog and made sure that everything was in perfect working order. It wouldn't do for it to malfunction; it would only prove how incompetent he was. If there was anything that Duo Maxwell was not, it was incompetent.

Seeing that everything was in perfect working order, Duo slid it carefully in one of the pockets in his bag. Next, he started to follow his morning routine. Shower, dress, comb and braid his hair, brush his teeth, and eat.

Duo couldn't wait to go to school today. Chaos would ensue, that he was sure of. The question was when would be the best time to put his plan into order.

Scheming would be in order to find that out. That is what he did for an undetermined amount of time.

The next thing that Duo clearly remembered was being at school and heading for his locker. Smirking, Duo opened the locker and gathered the stuff he would need for English. He kept his backpack with him, Frogzilla still safely stored in the side pocket.

English and History couldn't go by fast enough for Duo. It seemed like every minute lasted an hour. Time was moving so slow that Duo was sure he would be an old man before fourth hour even started.

PE had gone by pretty fast. This was because Duo was active the whole time, playing basketball. There were eight teams of three with a tournament was going on. On which ever court you were on, if you won you moved up a single court, unless you were in the first court, and if you lost you moved down one court, unless you were already in the last court. Each game went on for about five minutes before the team moved. Duo's and Heero's teams were constantly battling each other in the first court.

After PE came lunch, this was the time that Duo was waiting for. He could soon put his plan into action. He had everything in his bag that he would need for his next two periods, along with Frogzilla. Right now he was sitting with the other guys, eating his lunch.

"What are you hiding Maxwell," said Wufei.

Duo almost chocked on his sandwich. "Wha?"

Wufei folded his arms. "Don't give me that. You're up to something. It's clear by your actions."

"Why is today any different? You always say that I'm up to something," Duo countered. He didn't want to admit to the others that Wufei was right.

"You're not going to steal anything Duo," stated Heero.

Duo blinked. "Who said that I was going to, because I'm not. Do you really have so little faith in me?"

"Is that a trick question?" Wufei asked.

Duo opened his mouth to protest before stopping himself. "I walked into that one, didn't I?"

Everyone laughed at that. They then went back to their meals. Duo was among the first to finish, as usual. He then laid back to enjoy the sun while everyone else finished their meal.

Trowa kept glancing at Duo, as if trying to determine something for himself. Wufei also kept a weary eye on Duo. He still believed the braided baka was up to something, more so than normal.

Duo felt the eyes on him, but he pretended not to notice them, He wasn't about to give the guys any reason to suspect him up to something. Well… more so then normal, at least.

When the five minute warning bell rang, the guys started to gather their stuff together. Heero was off to math, Quatre to PE, and Wufei to creative writing. Trowa class, photography, was in the same building as auto body.

"Ready to head over Tro?" Duo asked.

Trowa gave Duo the once over. _'Duo's defiantly up to something. I better keep a close eye on him,'_ Trowa thought as he nodded.

"Maxwell, things better not go amiss," warned Wufei.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'amiss'?" Duo asked.

"Duo," said Heero, "don't burn down the school."

Duo smiled. "But Heero," Duo mocked whined.

"Shut it Maxwell," said Wufei.

"Let's go," said Trowa.

"Right," said Duo. "Bye Wuffles."

"MAXWELL!" shouted Wufei.

AUTO BODY SHOP

Duo looked at the clock hanging on the north side wall. Ten more minutes until the bell rang. Ten more minutes until he would unleash his destructive little partner. Ten more minutes until he would get his revenge. Ten… no, nine more minutes until chaos ensued. It would be then when he teacher learned why he doesn't want to get on the bad side of one Duo Maxwell.

Duo looked down at the work that was in front of him. The teacher was having him repair an engine to a weed whacker. Little did the teacher know that he was supping up the engine with 'more power,' as a TV character from Home Improvements would say. Only he would not be going to the emergency room because of some stupid accident.

Looking at the clock again, Duo noticed that there was five minutes left. It was time to clean up his work area. After that, he would release Frogzilla.

'_If things go well, I just might have to use Frogzilla at those Ozzie bases. Oz won't know what hit them. The devastation will be fabulous,'_ Duo thought.

As Duo was putting the wrenches, flathead screwdriver, sockets, and pliers away, he let Frogzilla drop from his hand. He then scooted it under a tool chest with his foot. He then went back to his seat and put his backpack on his back.

Soon the bell rang throughout the school, signaling that class was over. Duo was one of the first out of the class, smirking. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Trowa waiting for him. "Hey Tro!"

Once again, Trowa gave Duo the once over. "You did something."

Duo nodded. "I supped up the weed whacker so it will have twice the power it is supposed to."

"That's not all."

"Maybe, and maybe not. Either way, you have to wait to find out." Duo then cackled as he pulled out the remote. "Did you want to hit the pretty button?"

AN: Here's the ending of another awesome chapter. Now if you all love me, or just want to give me a good birthday present, REVIEW!!! I love reviews and I'll probably put out faster with the more reviews that I get. hint hint


	19. Christmas Special

Hey all! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! As promised, here's another chapter for all of you wonderful people out there. It's not the one you were hoping for, but rather a Christmas Special. I wrote it for all of you in the hopes of snickers and laughs that should make your day. I know that it made mine. As for the next actual chapter, it is coming, just not quite yet.

DustBunnyQueen: Can I have a rabid dust bunny minion? Please? They sound like they are fun!

Vitanie Tora: Get better soon! I don't like my reviewers to be sick. Then again, I don't like anyone being sick.

Bekkalyn: For most of the chapters, I try to put something really funny in. I have a ton of fun with Nataku this way. And Duo.

Shinigami Requiem: I think that has got to be my favorite review of all time. "Hit the button! Hit the button!" I told Chibi about it and she thought it was funny too. Everyone knows that I'm evil, I just love having it confirmed. Thank you.

Kidishcaresh: I'm sorry about you failing. I hope you find something else you like. Good luck!!!

Calli Maxwell: I wish that I could take credit for frogzilla, but sadly I cannot. It was the idea of E-chan when I was talking to her. This is one of the few, very few, evil ideas that I have not come up by myself. And I would want to hit the pretty button too.

Richard9311: Destruction is awesome!!!

Sutoomu: People have to adore this fic. It is just too awesome not to.

Duo-Groupie: Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter. hides Don't kill me.

Dark Devotions: Did I update soon enough for you? And so you know, I was planning on updating before Christmas.

DeathsDragon: Oh, Duo will get in trouble. Believe me on this. And please don't kill me with Duo-Groupie. It's actually the next chapter that you want.

I feel so loved. I got eleven reviews for the last chapter. That's the most reviews for one chapter so far. I hoping that I can break that record with later chapters, but that will only happen if you all review.

Now onto the disclaimers. The only thing I own is frogzilla and nothing else except for the debt I'm starting to owe for college and the rent for the apartment. I really wish I had a source of income.

Now onto the story. STORY!!!

Christmas Special

All of the Gundams were in the hanger. Heavyarms was off in one corner, not bothering anyone. And he was being quiet, too quiet. This would probably spell disaster later on, but seeing as how none of the other Gundams wanted to go over there and see what he was up to, they would have to deal with the consequences later.

Wing looked over from where he was sitting against the wall. He had pulled a book from his hammer space that was a mystery novel.

Nataku and Sandrock were discussing something. They were on opposing sides. So, naturally, Sandrock was listening to everything Nataku had to say before politely refuting what she had to say with his opinions and facts that he knew. Of course, this lead to Nataku stating her own hard facts and opinions.

They all knew that Sandrock and Nataku weren't taking this seriously. Sometimes Nataku just liked to argue with people. Sandrock and Nataku would pick a side on some random topic and start to defend it to the bitter end, even if they didn't believe in the side they were defending. It just gave them something to do and it passed the time quickly.

Deathscythe, on the other hand, seemed to be bored out of his mind. He kept going from one of the Gundams to another, never staying by there side for more than two minutes. Until Heavyarms pulled him over to his corner and kept him there.

Now Wing had a really bad feeling. Both Heavyarms and Deathscythe were huddled over something, keeping an eye out so the others wouldn't see what they were up to. That wasn't good. Not good at all.

An hour passed with Heavyarms and Deathscythe looking smug at themselves. They were obviously up to something. He was sure that they had planned something that either he, Sandrock, Nataku, or a combination of the three were going to regret.

Then Deathscythe and Heavyarms got in front of everyone else.

"Hey Deathscythe, do you know what time of year it is?" Heavyarms asked

Nataku slapped her hand to her face, not believing how stupid Heavyarms was being.

"Why, Christmas of course," Deathscythe answered.

"And what did ya get?" Heavyarms asked.

Heavyarms and Deathscythe then both sang, to the tune of the Twelve Days of Christmas

"Twelve packs of duct tape

Eleven wooden bats

Ten nasty glares

Nine years probation

Eight disappearing tricks

Seven sets of tea cups

Six plots of revenge

Five flannel gags

Four lengths of rope

Three beam cannons

Two destruction bombs

…and a button to a detonation switch."

"Eleven wooden bats?" Heavyarms asked.

"Well, Nataku has to be able to beat you in some way," replied Deathscythe.

"Then whose getting the probation?"

"Those nasty Oz folk, of course."

"Twelve packs of duct tape

Eleven wooden bats

Ten nasty glares

Nine years probation

Eight disappearing tricks

Seven sets of tea cups

Six plots of revenge

Five flannel gags

Four lengths of rope

Three beam cannons

Two destruction bombs

…and a button to a detonation switch."

"That was the second time that you said seven sets of tea cups. Why are you getting those?" Heavyarms asked.

"What? You don't think that Sandrock will like those?" Deathscythe countered.

"I thought that was who the flannel gags were for."

"No, those are for Wing to shut you up with."

"Does that mean I'm getting the eight disappearing tricks?"

"Only if we don't use the four lengths of rope on you first."

"Twelve packs of duct tape

Eleven wooden bats

Ten nasty glares

Nine years probation

Eight disappearing tricks

Seven sets of tea cups

Six plots of revenge

Five flannel gags

Four lengths of rope

Three beam cannons

Two destruction bombs

…and a button to a detonation switch."

And then Heavyarms and Deathscythe bowed to their audience. Wing, Sandrock, and Nataku just looked at one another. "O…kay," said a weary Sandrock.

"Awe, c'mon guys, that was suppose to cheer you up. Ya know, get you into the Christmas spirit and everything," said Heavyarms.

"And we worked really hard on that song too," added Deathscythe.

Nataku just rolled her eyes and thought '_they're idiots. Plain and simple, they're idiots.'_

"I don't think they enjoyed our song Deathscythe," said Heavyarms.

"They just don't have excellent taste in music like we do," Deathscythe replied.

"No, we're just not insane like the two of you are," Nataku countered.

"Where did that song even come from?" Wing questioned.

Deathscythe and Heavyarms smiled. "Why the Redneck Twelve Days of Christmas, of course," replied Heavyarms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya know, by Jeff Foxworthy? The redneck country singer," added Deathscythe.

"Maybe we should sing Grandpa's Gonna Sue The Pants Offa' Santa."

"Or Texas Chainsaw Christmas."

No one noticed when Sandrock quickly and quietly slipped out of the immediate vicinity to keep his sanity. Some days he really wondered how he stayed sane with his companions. Too bad this day just happened to be one of those days.

Sandrock could not have been more happier that he had escaped when he had when he heard a bat taken to whole he assumed Heavyarm's head by none other than Nataku. "Heaven help us all."

AN: I know that this chapter is short, but I just could not think of a way to lengthen it. Besides, it is a Christmas Special that could be put in this story at any given point. It has no point, so therefore I feel okay that it is a little short. But the next chapter will be longer. I promise this.

Once again Happy Holidays!!!


	20. Chapter 18

Well, here's an update for all of you who have been waiting. I thank you all for keeping with me. I feel bad that I haven't updated recently. I worked on my chapter at home and saved it to my flash drive, only to delete my new chapter without saving it to my computer here at school. I had it saved on paper at home, but it has taken me quite a while to get it. But at least you finally get the chapter that you've been waiting for.

Classes here at college have been interesting. I have one that is held only twice a week for 2 ½ hours, and it's been canceled four times already. No one in the class could do anything either because we had no direction. Then there is also my night class. It's held only once a week for 3 ½ to 4 hours and I have to give a 45 minute presentation in that class tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it but I'll be glad when it's done. It'll be one less thing to worry about. Too bad I can't same the same for plotting out this story. I only have a very rough idea and that could change easily. Of course you know what that means. GIVE ME IDEAS! PLEASE!!!

Now onto the reviews.

Vitanie Tora – I love Jeff Foxworthy. Quality entertainment.

DustBunnyQueen – Yeah, minion! does happy dance He can help me with all my evil plots.

Zelda Dee – The point of this chapter was to get everyone to laugh and to make everyone think that I'm crazy, along with being evil for not posting this chapter earlier.

Calli Maxwell – Jeff Foxworthy is pretty cool. I love listening to his song, especially The Redneck 12 Days of Christmas. It always makes me smile.

Dark Devotions – Did you get that hippo for Christmas? Somehow I doubt it.

Richard9311 – Sandrock will finally have some peace and quiet. I don't know how he survives with both Heavyarms and Deathscythe.

Shinigami Requiem – Here's another update. At least you all will find out more about Frogzilla.

Sutoomu – Isn't it? This story has to be good for something. I just hope to brighten people's days when they read this.

Patty 40 – Thanks for the good review. You rated me higher on some things than I think I deserve, like my spelling. I can't spell my way out of a wet paper bag. It's sad.

Now for the usual disclaimer. I no own, you no sue. The only thing that belongs to me is Frogzilla, which you are all free to use as long as you credit it to me.

**Chapter 18**

Frogzilla's eyes flashed twice, signaling that it was activated. Whether it was Trowa or Duo, one didn't care. All anyone knew was that was when the destruction started to happen.

Frogzilla stayed under the tool chest, observing what was happening around it. It watched the students and the teacher that was in the room, before planning the best route to get to one of the five inoperable cars. One of each of these cars were being used in a different class.

Once in the engine of one of the unmanned cars, Frogzilla went to work. First it ripped open the oil tank and filler, causing the car to leak all of its oil on the concrete floor. Next, Frogzilla went to the fuse box and destroyed half of the fuses and all of the wires leading from it. Frogzilla ripped through the engine, shredding it to pieces with its tiny Gudamium claws. It next moved to the tires and slashed all four. After that, it used its laser beam eyes to melt the underside of the car and to wield the doors shut to the vehicle itself.

Once done with that car, Frogzilla carefully left the car it had destroyed and made its way to the next car. For this car, Frogzilla ruined the transmission. Once that was done, Frogzilla made its way into the car. Noticing how the interior of the car was pristine, Frogzilla went to work. The steering wheel was soon only handing from the dashboard by two wires. The gas peddle and break peddle where no where to be found. All that was left of the driver's seat was the padding and wire frame. The front passenger seat was sliced beyond recognition. The back seat was soon aflame.

As if Frogzilla was laughing, it let loose its shrill voice. This voice happened to break every single window in the classroom and the few that were next to it. Any mirrors that girls had in their purses also cracked from the shrill sound.

Eyeglasses were broken, causing now nearly blind students to stumble around the classroom, tripping across anything that was in their path.

"Silence!!!" bellowed the teacher.

Frogzilla stopped its earsplitting screaming, giving all a false sense of security. Then it went for the fuse box.

DUO

Duo was in his biology class when the power suddenly went out. The class plunged into darkness as there were no windows in that bricked classroom. Even the emergency lights didn't turn on.

Duo smiled. He knew what was going on, probably was the only one, except for maybe Trowa or the rest of the pilots.

"What happened?" one voice asked.

"Why'd the power go out?" asked a second.

"Do you think we'll be sent home early?"

"Will football practice be canceled?"

"Ow! Who just stepped on my foot?"

Crash!

"Who put that table there?"

The door leading to the outside was soon opened by the teacher and some light flooded in. "Calm down class, I'm sure the power will come back on soon."

"But what if it doesn't?" asked a random voice.

"It will," reassured the teacher.

Five minutes later, the classroom door that lead to the hallway opened, Heero standing under it. He peered into the classroom looking for Duo. He found the boy talking to a group of his peers, his back to him.

Stalking into the room, Heero grabbed Duo's braid and started to drag him into the hallway. "Duo, what did you do?" he demanded.

"Ow ow ow man! That hurt! Leggo of the braid," Duo complained.

Heero pulled on it before letting go. "Duo," he warned.

"I was just sitting in class when the power went out. I didn't cause the fuse to blow or anything."

Heero just stared at Duo in the meager light that was coming in through the windows, trying to decide if he believed Duo or not.

"It's not like I planned for the power going out or anything. All I was doing was taking notes in class and making the wisecrack here and there."

"You're hiding something."

"When am I not?" Duo countered.

If Heero was any one else, he would have slapped his hand against his face before letting it slip down. But we all know that Heero isn't like anyone else, in fact, he is like no one else. "What did you do?" He asked with a deadly calm voice.

"I went to my science class, if you must know. Then I found my assigned spot, sat down, and somewhat paid attention to the lesson until the power went out. I never once left the classroom until _someone_ dragged me out."

Heero glared at Duo. He knew that he wasn't getting anywhere with the braided boy. Turning, he left Duo standing in the hall, and stalked back to his own class. Maybe discussing this with Wufei would shed some light. If not, he could always kill that baka.

GUNDAMS

"I'm bored!!!" wined Heavyarms rather loudly. He didn't have any fear of being overheard. All of the pilots were still at school and wouldn't be home for a few more hours. "What's there to do?"

"We could always beat you within an inch of your life with a baseball bat," suggested Nataku.

Heavyarms wearily looked over at the only female Gundam in their group. "Uh, no thanks."

"Are you sure? That would relieve everyone of their boredom."

Deathscythe started to laugh. He always loved watching the interactions between Nataku and Heavyarms, or Nataku and anyone else for that matter. She truly is one of a kind. He couldn't wait for the day when her pilot, Wufei, found out that she was alive and what her personality was like. He would always cherish that day.

Nataku stopped her verbal attack on Heavyarms when she heard Deathscythe laugh. She narrowed her eyes as she asked "What are you laughing at?"

"The heart attack you'll give Wufei if he finds out about you," replied Deathscythe.

Nataku seemed to like Deathscythe's answer. "He will, won't he," she assured, smugly. "His face will be priceless."

HIGH SCHOOL

Frogzilla was hopping along in the hallways. He felt pretty good about what he had accomplished. First off, he had destroyed two cars and parts of the classroom. He had also caused a fire or two, of which he was very proud of. After that, he went off in search of what he could do next. So when he found the fuse box, sitting out for all the world to see, he knew what he had to do.

After causing the school to loose any and all power, Frogzilla decided it was time to head back to his creator. He took his time hopping back, sure no one would see such a tiny creation, let alone in the dark. The halls were flooded in shadows and one could barely see an inch in front of their nose.

Making his way outside, Frogzilla made his way into the main building. After all, Duo had programmed him to meet back up with him in either his biology or math class. Seeing as how he finished his task with relatively no problems, Duo would still be in his biology class.

Frogzilla easily made his way into the main building before navigating his way to where Duo was. Upon reaching the classroom, Frogzilla stayed in the shadows as he hid and shut off in Duo backpack.

Frogzilla never noticed that a pair of eyes had followed him, leading him directly to what he wanted to know. Who was the investigator of the chaotic state the school was in.

Silently following the mechanical frog, this person was forced to notice the beauty on the way that the frog was not only created but also programmed. The person who made that mechanical frog obviously knew what they were doing. They also had a bright and talented mind. A little hell bent, maybe, but they were talented.

He needed to know who made this frog. He craved it. Something in his soul drove him into knowing that he needed to find out. He knew that if he didn't find out, he would regret it for a long time to come.

He couldn't risk it. No, this was something that demanded his attention right now. Something that he could give his full, undivided attention to.

Following the frog into the main building and through quite a few hallways, this man finally got the answer to his question, but that in turn only probed more to come.

'_He couldn't have been the one to create that mechanical beauty, could he? No. He goofs off all the time and has a lack of respect for authority figures. But could that only be because he's bored with the class and already knows the subject material well?_

'_This boy is not what I expected him to be. Does this mean that I can expect a great many more feats from him? I must keep my eye on him, this Duo Maxwell. I must find out what he is capable of and just how his mind works. Is he a twisted individual for creating that frog or did he create the frog to pass time? Or maybe it was both?_

'_Either way, I must talk with Mr. Maxwell. I must admit, I am looking forward to it. And afterwards, life will be interesting._

'_If it wasn't him who created that frog, I wonder where he got it. Was it one of his friends, parent's maybe? It's obviously home created. While business would love to mass produce such an item, they would not with the frog's dangerous capabilities. They would just be asking to get sued._

'_I will ask this boy tomorrow, when all this chaos calms down, when he thinks he has gotten away with his little escapade. Yes, tomorrow will be the perfect time. I'll just pull him aside from the rest of his classmate. He won't know what hit him until it's too late. And if I am lucky, maybe, just maybe, he will bring that mechanical beauty back with him._

'_Duo Maxwell, I will await to talk to you until tomorrow.'_

AN: Well, what do you think? And yes, I know that I am being evil, as usual. I don't know how to act in any other fashion. But its fun, you should all try it.

Again, I ask for ideas if you have any. While I still know the ultimate goal for this story, I really don't know too much on how I'm going to get there. I would really love any ideas if you have them. Of course, a nice word would go a long way too. Either way, I guess I'm just hoping for reviews.


	21. Chapter 19

Well, here's another chapter for all of you lovely people. I must admit, I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. And here's the part where some of you have been waiting for. Make sure you drop me a line so I know what you think.

Zelda Dee – Everyone has to love frogzilla. E-chan so rocks for coming up with that idea.

Richard9311 – I can't wait for Wufei's reaction either. I still need to plan out when he finds out the truth.

Vitanie Tora – Oh, I'm sure that it will be interesting when Nataku finds out that Wufei knows, that is, if they don't find out at the same time. I'm still throwing ideas around in my head for this.

Shinigami Requiem – Well, here's an update. The point at the end was to make it sound somewhat creepy and leave you wonderful readers question what will happen next.

Dark Devotions – You'll have to wait and see if Duo gets in trouble. Don't worry, you'll find out that and more in this chapter. Sorry about the hippo thing.

DeathsDragon – I love duct tape. In fact, I carry a roll in my backpack and I have another roll somewhere in my car. And let's not forget my third roll some two hours away back in my home town. Keep trying and eventually you'll be able to hang onto a roll, even if it means hiding it from everyone. And you'll find out who that other person was, don't worry.

Pattyard – Thanks, I like it also. I just wish that I had more time to devote to it. That and my muse to come back and inspire me some more.

And now onto the ever famous disclaimers. sigh The only thing I own is frogzilla. Now if frogzilla actually existed, I would probably end up with the rights one way or another.

**Chapter 19**

Friday had came and passed. It was a memorable day. Wufei was glad to see it come. Duo had been caught in his plot against the school, or more accurate, his auto body shop teacher.

When everyone had gotten home on Thursday after school, all five of the pilots had gathered in the living room. They all knew it was Duo's fault that school was let out early, but how he caused it still had remained a mystery to them.

"Duo, what did that button do?" Trowa asked.

"What button?" Duo asked. He knew exactly which button Trowa was referring to, but did that mean he had to admit it? No. "There are a lot of buttons I saw today and they all do different things."

"Button?" Quatre asked.

"What do you mean by button?" Heero questioned.

"Duo had a remote control today at school. At the end of fourth hour, he wanted me to activate what that remote was for. Noticeably, afterwards was when the power went out. Before that happened, Duo's auto body class was destroyed," Trowa informed all.

All eyes turned to Duo, assessing just how guilty he was.

Duo kept a straight face. He wouldn't admit to anything. Well, not unless he was questioned straight out that he couldn't talk his way out of. And it looked like the conversation was heading that way.

Damn.

Then Friday had hit. Duo was in his first hour class, English, when he got called out by a note from the office. Not thinking anything of it, too much anyways, Duo gathered his belongings and went to the office. There he was met with Mr. McMillan, his auto body teacher.

That should have been his first clue. But this is Duo that we are talking about. He ignores all that doesn't concern him or what he does not want to acknowledge. And, of course, he never thought that he could be connected with Frogzilla.

One would ask why at this. It is a simple answer. Frogzilla was the normal size of a frog and when he had returned to Duo, the halls were flooded in darkness, making it hard for anyone to spot, let alone follow, such a small creation.

At the end of that meeting, Duo had walked away with two weeks of detention, including Saturday school the very next day. Duo was sure Mr. McMillan would have given him a longer detention span if not for the fact that anything after two weeks actually called for suspension. But, seeing as how the teacher actually wanted Duo to stay in class and see how his twisted mind worked, Duo had walked away with the detentions and not the suspension or expulsion like he should have had.

Of course, Duo having Saturday school meant that he could not go on the mission with the other guys. Heero wasn't going to be happy with this. They had already planned out their strategy for the five of them. Now they would be down to four, and this meant a new plan of attack, or at least, the rearranging of responsibly for the mission. Duo would no longer be breaking into the base and getting the required information. This would now have to be passed to another member of the team.

'_And Deathy isn't going to be happy about this either. He was looking forward to going in battle. Maybe I'll activate Frogzilla so Deathy won't be alone.'_

Duo wasn't looking forward to going home that day after school. He had neglected to tell the guys during lunch about his detention. He couldn't put it off much longer. After all, they did need time to come up with a new plan of action and to berate him for pulling such a stunt right before a mission.

So, here he was now, at school, on a Saturday while the others were off having fun. Standing in front of a copier machine, making all the copies that Mr. McMillan would need for the next two weeks.

Duo had just put in the next sheet of paper that needed 150 copies. Turning around, Duo looked at the high school office that was active behind him. There were two other copy machines that other teachers were using. The secretaries were catching up on work they neglected or hadn't accomplished during the week and both the vice principle and principle were filling out forms.

Everyone was active, never staying in one single place for too long. The movements of the people who were moving were graceful, almost like a dance. The staff skillfully moved around one another while carrying various objects in their arms.

Turning back around, Duo put in the next four sheets that would become a two two-sided document and stapled together. After doing that, Duo empted the tray that held the finished papers that were already copied and moved them on a table with the other finished copies.

And he still had a weeks worth of copies to go.

Fast Forward

Duo was walking up the sidewalk to the safe house. He had gotten done with his Saturday school and wanted nothing more than to just be away from the school and the staff that it hosted.

Opening the front door, Duo called out "Honey, I'm home!"

Duo received no answer. Someone always answered his call when he had arrived back home. One form of it would be Quatre welcoming him back while another was Wufei telling him he was idiot and threatening him to be quiet.

Since Duo received no answer, he knew that he was home alone. The others hadn't gotten back from their mission yet. This meant that he was safe to go down to the hanger and chat with Deathscythe with no fear of someone finding out their secret.

Walking down a few hallways and down a flight or two of stairs, Duo stood outside of the hanger's door. Opening the door and turning on the light, Duo was met with only the sight of Deathscythe. This reassured him that he was the only one home and could do whatever he wanted.

"Oh, Deathscythe," Duo sang out, loudly. He didn't bother to close the hanger door, knowing he could make a quick escape that way should one of the Gundams open the outside hanger door to dock.

"You're back," answered a voice as the floor vibrated under Duo's feet. Deathscythe was making his way over to where Duo was. Duo also walked over and met him halfway.

"It's a near miss. I nearly died of boredom from making copies all day. I'd rather get beaten from OZ than go through that torture again." Duo then continued to tell Deathscythe all about his day.

Something caught Deathscythe's attention. "Uh, Duo?"

"And you know what's worse?" Duo continued again, nonplused by Deathscythe interrupting him.

"Duo," Deathscythe tried once more. He was hoping that Duo would catch the underlying tone in his voice, no matter how subtle it was.

"I also get to make copies again next Saturday. Can't Mr. McMillan come up with a more creative punishment than to just make copies?"

"DUO," Deathscythe said more forcefully this time. Thankfully, he finally had Duo's full attention. Now the question was how was he going to tell Duo what he needed to.

"This is why you kept disappearing down to the hanger."

Duo froze at the new voice, a _third_ voice. That wasn't supposed to happen. Duo looked up at Deathscythe. "Tell me that someone isn't standing behind me, that I just didn't hear that."

Deathscythe remained quiet, silently telling Duo that he did just hear what he thought he heard, that their secret just got exposed to another person.

Duo slowly turned around, fear in his movements. He knew that he and Deathscythe were found out. How could that happen? Deathscythe was the only Gundam there in the hanger. That meant that none of the other pilots should have been home. But he recognized the voice, and it did belong to one of the other pilots.

Little by little, Trowa came into Duo's line of sight. He was leaning against the open door frame, watching the two with amusement in his one visible eye. His arms were folded across his chest with a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Trowa?" Duo asked meekly.

"Trowa shouldn't be here. He never landed with Heavyarms," said Deathscythe. His voice did not show that he was affected at all with Trowa finding them. If anything, it sounded like he was indifferent to the whole situation.

"Heavyarm is back at the battle," Trowa answered the unasked question. "But this is more interesting."

Duo slapped a hand to his face, making a loud sound, before slowly dragging his hand down his face. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

Trowa

Going back in time, one would find out how Trowa happened to be back at the safe house without Heavyarms before Duo got back from his Saturday school. It had all happened when he left with Heero, Quatre, and Wufei to go on their mission. Duo had Saturday school, so he could not make it.

The four of them were flying to an Oz base that was about to meet its destruction. Heero, Quatre, and Wufei were going to keep Oz's attention while he snuck into the base, gathering the information they needed, and then clear the computers of any and all information. Once he left the building, he would signal to the others that they could level the site.

All had gone to plan, to a certain point. All four of them had made it to the base safely, unharmed. Trowa had infiltrated the base and had gathered the required data. He had also left the building unharmed, but this was where the plans took a detour.

Apparently, Oz had pulled out all of the stops. Every Oz personal was out fighting the Gundams, from foot, mobile suit, and building alike. The fire was so heavy and deep that Trowa had no hope of getting to his Gundam unharmed, let alone alive.

This severally limited the actions he could perform. His options where to somehow get one of the other pilots to take him to his Gundam, not only risking his but every pilot's lives, or he could hijack a jeep and make his way back to town, before trading cars to go back to the safehouse.

"03 to 01, copy," Trowa called on the transmitter on his person.

"01 here, copy," called back the voice of Heero. "Report."

"Our objective has been attainted. Combat is too fierce to reach original transport."

"Copy that. Go to the safehouse."

"Good luck. 03 out."

As Trowa made his way towards one of the many hangers, he was glad that he left Heavyarms a little ways out in the surrounding area, in the woods. Granted, if it was closer, he probably could have made it back to his Gundam safely, but the risk of Oz commandeering Heavyarms was also higher. No, it was better like this.

Spotting a jeep that some Oz personal had just vacated, Trowa hopped in and drove off, telling Heero when he safely left the base with the information still intact. Not long after, Trowa could see a raging fire in the mirrors of the car. The sounds of battle still reached his ear, fainter then what they would have been if he was actually in the battle, but still loud, none the less.

Trowa easily made it back to town with no trouble what so ever. At a local Starbucks he ditched the jeep. Finding some spare change in one of the compartments, Trowa caught the local city bus and took it back to a half mile radius of the safehouse. From that point on, he walked on foot.

Upon arriving home, he found he was the first one back. Duo must still be serving his detention while the others were most likely doing last minute cleanup and be on transport back. In fact, he was surprised that he was the first one to make it back.

Seeing as how there wasn't much for him to do at that moment in time, Trowa took the disk of information and set it by Heero's laptop. Heero always liked to be the first one to review any information retrieved, alone or otherwise, but always shared what he had found with the others.

After leaving Heero's room, Trowa looked at himself quickly in a mirror. His clothing was not marred in any manner, therefore, there was no need to put a new pair on. While there was some grime and sweat on his face, he saw no reason why he couldn't just do a quick wash up on his face.

While rubbing the clean, hot cloth against his face, Trowa heard the front door open and Duo shout "Honey, I'm home!" Seeing as there was no need to rush what he was doing, Trowa finished washing at his set pace before leaving to tell Duo what he knew of the mission and that Duo would be helping him retrieve Heavyarms later.

Trowa heard a noise from under him. Good, this must mean that Duo was on his way down to the hanger. While Duo did spend a lot of time down there, Duo could be checking to see if he and the others were back and if they needed help with anything.

Walking around a corner on the very most bottom floor, a light was spilling out of a doorway. This door lead into the hanger. Trowa could hear Duo's voice coming out from it. Had the others docked, back from their mission, but had not made it up to the main level of their safehouse?

Trowa walked to the doorway, before taking the in the site before his eyes. Leaning against the door jam, folding one leg over the other and crossing his arms across his chest, Trowa just observed what was presented before him, hoping it would reveal pertinent information. At least, he hoped, that he would be able to catch it once he got over his shock of seeing one of the Gundams alive, and what more, conversing with Duo.

Shortly after leaning against the door jam, Trowa saw a pair of eyes rise to meet his. Now one might wonder what they would do at the point. One might yell out an ear piercing screech of 'hello' (Duo), while another could faint. A third could be frozen from shock while a fourth demanded to know just what in the hell was going on. But Trowa didn't do this. No, instead he just nodded a friendly nod and continued to watch.

Trowa knew that Deathscythe knew that their cover was broken, that they've been found out. So it came a no surprise when he heard Deathscythe say "uh, Duo?"

Duo had continued talking on.

"Duo," Deathscythe tried once more, a little more forcefully. Trowa had certainly heard the underlying tone in his voice. But Duo had not.

"DUO!" Deathscythe yelled. He was rewarded with Duo blinking up at him, confused as to why he had interrupted Duo's rant.

Trowa could easily see that Deathscythe didn't know what to say next, so he chose to speak next. "This is why you kept disappearing down to the hanger."

Trowa got a sense of pleasure when he saw Duo stiffen up, not believing that he had heard a third voice.

"Tell me that someone isn't standing behind me, that I just didn't hear that."

Everyone heard the plea in Duo's voice. When no one made any move to answer that question, Duo started to slowly turn around. "Trowa?" Duo asked meekly.

Deathscythe had apparently just found his voice again because he added "Trowa shouldn't be here. He never landed with Heavyarms."

Quite enjoying how things were going at the moment, Trowa continued this conversation like it could be heard on every street corner at any time, day or night. "Heavyarms is back at the battle. But this is more interesting."

Duo slapped a hand to his face, making a loud sound, before slowly dragging his hand down his face. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Not before I can talk to you more about it, no," Trowa answered. He then turned to Deathscythe. "I also don't want anyone other than you two knowing that I know this secret, including Heavyarms."

Deathscythe smiled. "The only one who knows of this are you two and myself. If you think that I'm telling Nataku and the others, you have another thing coming. They'd kill me. I like being alive, thank you ever much so."

"If you keep my finding secret, I'll tell none of what happened here today," Trowa confirmed.

"You mean that man?" Duo asked.

Trowa nodded. "But that doesn't mean that we won't talk about it when we retrieve Heavyarms."

Not much more could be said. Wing, Sandrock, and Nataku were landing. Deathscythe was quickly in his spot before the hanger's loading doors were fully open, leaving Duo and Trowa by the second hanger door to watch the others land.

"We'll talk about this later." With that said, Trowa met the others to see how the mission had gone.

Duo, on the other hand, was trying to decide if Trowa knowing was a good thing or not. Trowa could most defiantly, as some say, not spill the beans, because if Trowa chose to spill the beans, it would be for his own purpose and not from some accident. But Trowa could also be a valuable ally also. Duo knew that only time would show if Trowa knowing was a good or a bad situation that had happened to them.

Boy, did he ever hope for good.

AN: Okay, I so want to know what everyone thinks about Trowa finding out. I will tell you now that it will be a while before someone else finds out, but it will happen. I just don't know how soon.

Seriously, I'm running low on ideas for my next few chapters. I know what I'm doing for chapter 20, but that's it. Any, and I mean any, ideas that you have I will welcome. I know that they will help. So if you love this story and actually want to see me update more frequently, you better review and give me ideas.


	22. Chapter 20

Well, here's another chapter. And here's a first; I got my very first flame. Well yes, it did take me by surprise, everyone is entitled to their opinions, but I don't have to be subject to them. But other than that, a new quarter has started for me. My last one, in fact, before I student teach. Happiness!!! I then get to graduate at the end of December. The end is so in sight. YATTA!!!

Sorry for this chapter coming out late. I have a big test that I have to take this Saturday. Taking this test allows me to student teach. Passing this exam allows me to graduate. And I really don't want to retake this test. It cost me $200 to sign up for the two tests that I need and the registration fee. Too pricy. opens wallet and sees moths fly out of it

Zelda Dee – While, here you go. I've been waiting to write this chapter. I think that Trowa is the best person to find out after Duo, human wise.

Richard9311 – You know, I might just use that. I'll put my own little twist on it, but it helps. Thanks!!!

Flame Rising – Not that I think you'll see this but I like to see you try to write a story. I notice that you don't have anything posted. And while yes, it is a free world, I can block you and your many different accounts as much as I like because I don't have to read your comments. I don't care if you don't like my story. You are free to like and hate whatever you please. No one is forcing you to read this story. I like my story and my other reviews like my story; therefore, you have no say in what I choose to post.

Calli Maxwell – You have no idea how happy I was to see this review after the last one. While I took what the other person said with a grain of salt, it's nice to know that other people like my stories. And what did you do to have to make copies?

Puzzled – I'm sorry that you were puzzled, but Duo kinda needed to skip the mission for Trowa to find out. I know that I'm not following the exact storyline from the series, but this is my story. If I figured out another way for Trowa to find out the secret without anyone else around, Duo then would have gone on the mission, but as it stand, Duo needed to miss it. It was critical to the plot.

Dark Devotions – I can honestly say that I never thought about Frogzilla being able to talk/communicate with the pilots. It is something to think about.

Vitanie Tora – blinks I totally forgot about those other gundams. Well, I guess that they have to be alive like the other five are. And…. Well… does this mean that I have to figure something out for the Wing and Wing Zero deal? I mean, they both exist at the same point in time. That's just more for me to think on.

DeathsDragon – Ohh… I plan to have fun with story, actually, I have already. Tons of fun, in fact.

Yuki Nagato – Ohh… I like. I really like. I am going to use this idea. I'm gonna twist it a little to make it fit with the story better. Sorry to say this idea won't be used in this and the next chapter, but I plan on getting to it soon. Thanks!!!

Shinigami Requiem – Ugh, puppy eyes. tries to look away I can't look away. I've lost! I've susceptible to puppy eyes Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be in college, looking for a job right now, and cramming for a stupid test I have to take.. Sadly, I am still in college, jobless, and cramming. This all equals to me being poor.

**Chapter 20**

Duo was behind the wheel of the car that both he and Trowa were in. It was one o'clock in the morning and they were heading back to the Oz base to retrieve Heavyarms. The fireworks were over and seeing as how the base was destroyed, they didn't see how there would be any problems trying to reclaim Heavyarms.

"How much did you hear?" Duo asked out of the blue. Neither one needed to clarify what Duo was asking about, it was obvious to both. After all, Trowa had walked in when Duo was having a conversation with Deathscythe. And while that wasn't abnormal, Deathscythe being able to respond was. Until just recently, Trowa never thought that the Gundam could be alive. After all, they were just a mobile suit made out of Gundanium, right?

Wrong. They were so much more. The Gundams were an extension of their own body, their souls. And while they were so attached to their respected other half, Trowa wondered why they had never found out this tidbit of information before.

"How long have you known?" Trowa asked.

Duo was watching the road ahead of him, focusing solely on it, thinking on how to answer Trowa's question. "For a while. When I first found out, I thought that I'd gone crazy. Of course, it didn't help when Nataku decided to give me that concussion."

"That long?" It wasn't really a question but rather a statement confirming what was said.

"Yeah. When I was finally able to get out of bed and not actually have a babysitter anymore, I headed back down to work on Deathy, but to my surprise I found out that the Gundams were in fact alive. I found out then that my dream wasn't a dream."

Silence passed for a brief moment before Trowa posed a new question. "How'd Deathscythe find out?"

"It was actually that day, man. The Gundams were playing this card game and I was still in shock about finding out that the Gundams were really alive. I had to get a better look. I mean, c'mon, this is me we're talking about. So I climbed up on the catwalk of the old safehouse, trying to get a better look. And while I was up there, watching, Deathscythe looked up and saw me. I'd thought that I was done with."

"He didn't tell anyone," Trowa inferred.

"Yep. My buddy was cool about it. He looked up, saw me, and ignored me, choosing not to inform the others. It wasn't long before I was sneaking down there to just talk to him or to see if I could catch the others actually moving and talking."

Silence filled the car once more, only this time it lasted a while longer. Trowa was thinking on what he had learned. His world had tipped on its axis and he was dealing with it. He just needed to think through it all and figure out where he stood with it all, how he was actually going to deal with it.

Duo was actually comforted with the silence. He knew that Trowa didn't blame him for keeping this secret from him, from everyone. He was sure that Trowa would have done the same. After all, this was something hard to swallow.

Duo focused on the road, taking comfort in the darkness. The darkness had always comforted him. He could hide in it, he could watch from it. The darkness allowed him to be his true self, to be complete. In a way, it was his safety blanket. It always comforted him and made him feel better.

A thought then hit Duo, a thought that he had to share with Trowa. One he knew that Wufei would shout about the injustice of it all. "Did you know Nataku is actually a girl?"

Trowa blinked once. Did he just hear right? Duo didn't actually say that Nataku was a girl, right?

"Fei is going to throw a fit when he finds out. I hope I'm there to see it."

Trowa smiled, sure that Duo would not be able to see it in the darkened car. Silently, he hoped that he would be there to see it too. The prospect looked most amusing.

Scene Change

Duo and Trowa made it to the Oz base with no trouble. There was the odd guard out to make sure that no civilian entered the destroyed base and injured themselves. Duo and Trowa were able to dodge these officers with long practiced ease.

Soon the two were at the foot of Heavyarms. None had found him during or after the battle, ensuring that Heavyarms was untampered with.

Trowa gracefully exited the car, putting a hand on the cold metal that met his hand. _'So you're alive? I wonder what you are like. Are you silent like I am or are you more outgoing? I hope to find out soon. This will prove to be a most interesting journey that I would not miss for the world and the colonies. I just hope that I am ready for it.'_

Duo watched Trowa. He knew that his friend was still contemplating all that he had learned. He now must be wondering about Heavyarms as Heavyarms was right in front of him. At times he still wondered about Deathscythe and how his life took this new turn down a new and unused path. But he was just as sure that Trowa could handle it like he could, like was doing.

Trowa pulled out of his thoughts and got in the cockpit. Settled in the seat, he started to bring his Gundam to life so he could take him home.

'_What am I going to do now?'_ Trowa wondered. _'How am I going to find out your secrets? When and how am I going to tell you that I know or are you going to find out like Deathscythe did with Duo? I hope that I will be the one to tell you. I'm sorry that it's not yet but I still need to sort out everything I found out today. Maybe one day soon.'_

DUO POV

Duo drove back, enjoying the music he turned on in the car. While he did like silence, right now he enjoyed the background noise, even if he really wasn't paying attention to it. A little background noise always helped him to think.

'_I wonder what you are going to do now Trowa. Are you going to tell the others our secret or will you keep it quiet like I? How are you going to handle it all?'_

As if answering his mood, the radio started to play Believe by Yellow Card.

'_Yes, everything is going to be alright. I have to believe in that.'_

Duo took comfort in the song and continued on his drive home. Trowa would be home long before he would, but that was of little consequence. After all, it was now technically Sunday and he could sleep in. He had nothing of importance that he had to do later except to maybe talk to Deathscythe about today's events with Trowa knowing, but he couldn't do that with the other Gundams and pilots around. He would have to wait and bid his time. It would come; he would just have to be patient.

Too bad that was never one of his strong points. And this also meant bad things for other people as they would soon be the victims of his pranks.

Safe House

It was Monday morning and the house was quiet. All of the pilots were at school. It was down pouring so the Gundams were bored. And, as if to prove that point, Heavyarms started to whine. "Guys, I'm bored."

Nataku carefully peered over her shoulder at Heavyarms. She had a bad feeling. She knew that Heavyarms was up to something.

"Let's play a game. Please, please, please! With a cherry on top!" Heavyarms asked.

'_And I was right,'_ Nataku thought. "What kind of game?" she asked.

"Does it really matter?" Deathscythe asked. "We're all bored."

"It's troublesome, but it'll be more troublesome not to go along," Wing confirmed as he leaned across a wall.

'_He's right,'_ thought Nataku. _'I hate it when he's right.'_

"Can we play I Never?" Heavyarms asked.

"I never," asked Sandrock. "What's that?"

"It's where we each take a turn saying something we've never done, but if someone in the group has done it, they need to take a drink, loose something, or something of the like," explained Wing. "It's bothersome."

"You make it sound like a death sentence," exclaimed Deathscythe. "I can't believe you never head of this game before. Where have you been?"

"Attacking Oz. Where else would I be?" Sandrock asked seriously.

Everyone stopped and looked at Sandrock.

The silence was finally broken when Heavyarms asked if they could finally play.

"What are we going to do if we loose the round?" Sandrock asked.

"Hit Heavyarms with a bat?" Nataku asked.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Heavyarms said. "Let's drink!"

Out of hammer space appeared five drinks of everyone's choice of pop, water, or tea. The cups were situated in a circle. Soon, all of the Gundams were sitting by their drinks.

"Deathscythe, you start," Heavyarms announced.

Deathscythe smiled. "Alright! I've never been self-destructed." Wing took a drink.

Nataku continued. "I've never been taken apart by Heero for parts." Deathscythe scowled as he took a drink.

"You did that on purpose," Deathscythe accused.

"And that was wrong, why?"

Heavyarms stopped the fight before it could start. "I've never given Duo a concussion." It was Nataku's turn to take a drink.

"I've never bothered to play this game before," said a bored Wing. Nataku, Deathscythe, and Heavyarms all took a drink.

"I've never fought in a battle alone," Sandrock continued. Everyone took a drink.

"Yes! It's my turn again!" exclaimed Deathscythe.

The game continued on for a few more rounds. Some of the questions were directed at certain Gundams. One such question being 'I've never had my pilot refuse to pilot me during or after a mission.' Items were conjured out of hammer space and used to attack the other Gundams. One such incident included Nataku chasing Heavyarms around the hanger with a metal bat. Wing continued to say how bothersome the game was and how he wished it would stop raining so he could watch the sky.

Sandrock sighed as he watched everything around him. Once again, Nataku was attacking Heavyarms, only this time she was using duct tape and superglue. Deathscythe was cheering and helping her on her plans while humming a Slayer's theme song. Popular belief was that it was Give A Reason from season two.

Wing, on the other hand, had pulled out a deck of playing cards, once again from hammer space, and was playing solitaire. Frequently he looked up at the noises Heavyarms, Deathscythe, and Nataku were making.

Sandrock walked over and sat next to Wing. "Why do these events never turn out well?"

Wing looked up, surprised. "I thought that was obvious. It's because of those three." And, as if to prove his point, Nataku started to cackle evilly.

"I'm surprised we haven't been found out with how loud they are."

Wing nodded his agreement. "If they don't stop, we will be found out soon. Heero is still trying to figure out why the camera's he installed in Deathscythe didn't work and who trashed the hanger a few months back."

"Do you think Heero is sending in the others to investigate?"

"What do you mean?"

Sandrock explained. "Duo has been coming in here a lot but he never does much while he is here. He usually just sits and talks to Deathscythe."

Wing stopped to think on this. He doubted Heero would send anyone in. Heero would investigate for himself. He would never pass off a job or mission he could do by himself unless ordered to. There was absolutely no way Heero would send Duo in. Duo was coming in for his own reasons. And Sandrock was right. Duo was coming in a lot lately. Did this mean that Duo was catching onto their secret? The other pilots were not coming in more so than normal, so Duo wasn't sharing his knowledge, that is, if he knew. That would be good for them. The less who knew their secret, the better.

The real question was if Duo was catching on or if he already knew their secret. And if Duo already knew, did any of the other pilots figure it out too and was keeping it from them all.

He didn't have any of the answers to his questions, but he was sure that time would answer them. It would be too troublesome to do much else.

Oh, Sandrock was still waiting for an answer. "Heero wouldn't let others do what he could for himself. While Heero may suspect something, it is nowhere near the truth. It has to be logical, and us being alive is not logical. We've given them no proof to believe otherwise."

Sandrock nodded. Wing's answer made sense.

Wing looked between his cards and Sandrock. "How about a game of chess?"

Sandrock smiled. "I would like that very much. Yes, let's do play."

Soon a game was going on between the two of them and was only interrupted when a shout of 'No! Not the flamethrower!' was heard from Heavyarms. Nataku was lighting the said object with a sadistic grin.

"Do you think we should go save him?" Sandrock asked.

"And risk having Nataku mad at us? No," replied Wing.

"I forgot about that. I just hope she doesn't do any permanent damage."

AN Note

Another chapter is done. I looked back at this story from the beginning and realized that I've written over one hundred pages for it. Wow! Now let's see if I can make it to the two hundred page mark.

Seeing as how a couple of you asked some questions, I hope that I was able to answer them. If not, or if there are any new questions, feel free to leave a comment and I will try to answer them. I know a few of your questions got me thinking, and this is a good thing. I actually had to consult with a few of my friends about a question or two. Luckily, I haven't given myself a headache… yet. Please keep the questions and the comments coming. They help, more then you'll ever know.


	23. Chapter 21

New chapter time! I'm sorry that this came out late, but I do have some good reasons. Number one, my college semester is coming to a close. I had a ton of projects that I needed to do, papers to write, lesson plans to write, and I still have to study for my finals. Number two, I've been getting a case of writer's block. While I did get a good idea from a reviewer, I have to think of something to write between their idea and where I'm at. Number three, I had to study for that big test I took after my last posting. I thought I failed that $200 test. Thankfully, I didn't.

In other news, it might be a bit longer than a month before I update again. Not only am I combating this case of writer's block, but I'm also going down to AnimeExpo towards the end of this month. I'll actually be staffing there this year and not being an attendee/volunteer like I have been for the last three years. It will be a change. I also have to help my family get ready for their vacation later this month plus cleaning because family is coming up to visit us.

Now onto my reviewers!

Richard9311: Here's to another chapter. I'm not going to let one little flame stop me.

Calli Maxwell: I seem to be explaining a few games here in the story. I can list two at the moment. As for when Wufei finds out, he won't know what hit him. Although it will probably be Nataku. smirks

Vitanie Tora: I might have to do a special chapter. I've already done one. And who knows, maybe writing that will help me overcome my case of writer's block.

Shinigami Requiem: I can resist puppy eyes, but that doesn't mean that I will resist when I don't have to. Such is the case right now.

DeathsDragon: I don't think that I could just kill off the gundams. I don't think that I could even really kill them without having a plan for them coming back. I'm not even sure how I'm going to end this story. It's going to be a surprise for all of us.

As usual, I do not own Gundam Wing nor its characters. The only thing I do own from this story is Frogzilla, and even that is questionable because my friend came up with that character.

**Chapter 21**

It was the second Monday after Duo gained his two weeks of detention. The front door to the safe house flew open as Duo made his way in the house, slamming the door behind him. The noise from the door being slammed shut vibrated throughout the house, rattling some decorations that hung on the walls.

Quatre poked his head out of an adjoining room. "Duo, is everything okay?"

Duo's shoulders slumped as he let his book bag fall to the floor. "I ran into some Ozzies."

Quatre's eyes widened as he joined Duo in the front hallway. "You're not hurt, right?"

Duo gave a humorless laugh. "Nah, they never touched me. They didn't even see me, actually."

Quatre smiled. "Oz's soldiers have been coming to town a lot more after we attacked their base."

"I hate to say it man, but I think it's about time that we moved on. I even liked this town."

"No, you liked this town because you found a female version of yourself."

"It was a classic when she jumped out of a locker and proclaimed her undying love for you." Duo smiled at the memory.

A slight blush appeared on Quatre's cheeks as he remembered the incident. Thankfully, after that day he and that girl had gotten on well together. Sometimes she would even join them for lunch.

"Yeah, there's that and the fact that Mr. McMillan is actually cooler than what I first thought. You know, he actually listens to my ideas now. If I didn't know better I would think he thought I was a genius."

"Allah forbid. That's all the universe needs," Quatre joked. "One more maniac that's also a genius."

"Hey! I'm only like that half the time."

Silence.

"Okay, I'm like that most of the time, but that doesn't mean…"

"Most of the time, Maxwell? Try all of the time," Wufei interrupted as he walked down the stairs.

Duo replied by sticking his tongue out.

"Now that we all know how mature Maxwell really is, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Duo asked. "What plan? I don't know anything about a plan."

Quatre caught himself before he could sigh. "The plan on us leaving town."

"Oz isn't given' us a choice," said Duo.

"Surely you've seen it. There are a lot more Oz soldiers in town. The longer we stay, the higher our chances are at being caught," added Wufei.

"I hate to admit it, but it is time. So what's the plan?" Duo asked.

The three made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Okay, lay it all on the line. I can handle it," Duo said as he tried to lighten the sour mood.

Quatre gave a small smile at Duo's attempt. "Trowa plans on visiting Catherine at the circus. Heero and Wufei are also planning on going off on their own."

Duo's smile turned into a grim line. "The next time we all will see each other again is when another big mission comes up. This sucks!"

"I thought you might feel that way. You're welcome to tag along with me," Quatre offered.

"You're a braver man then many, Winner," said Chang. "Will you be able to survive alone with Maxwell?"

"Hey! It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything," Duo half joked.

"That's debatable."

"When is everyone leaving?"

"Trowa and Heero are leaving in the morning. I'm leaving after school tomorrow. I don't know when Wufei plans on leaving," Quatre answered.

"This evening. Nataku and I plan on getting as far from here as possible," Wufei replied.

Duo gave Wufei a weird look. He was sure that Nataku actually said no such thing. In fact, he was sure Nataku hadn't said a thing to anyone but to the other Gundams. Furthermore, Duo was sure the same could be said for all the others, bar Deathscythe.

Thinking of the Gundams, Duo started to wonder what they would do once they found out that they were going to be split up. Heavyarms would have a hay-day, he was sure. Wing would probably like the silence, as would Nataku, but she would want companionship sooner than Wing. Deathscythe and Sandrock would still be able to stay together, so it wouldn't be as bad for them as the others. Then there's the fact that Deathscythe could also talk to him.

Duo leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head. "Somehow, I doubt that you actually discussed this with Nataku."

Wufei looked at him like he was crazy. "Did something happen today that we should know about?"

"Today? No, not really." '_Try a few months back.'_ "Nothing happened but seeing me Ozzies all over the place and then finding out that we're moving."

"Wufei, are you staying for dinner or do you plan to leave before that?" Quatre asked.

Wufei was still eyeing Duo, not quite sure if he believed Duo or not. "I'll be leaving after dinner. There are still a few things I have to gather."

Duo folded his hands under his chin and rested his elbows on the table. "Man, this sucks. I don't even know the next time any of us will even met up. Whose going to stop Hee-kun from going all paranoid and shooting everyone? And you know that we're not going to hear from Trowa. And you Wufei, you're not going to contact us unless you're forced to. Who even knows when we'll all see each other again?"

"Maxwell, you had to see this coming. We were all together for far too long. We all have our separate missions," said Wufei.

"But we're all aiming for the same goal," Duo whined.

"All of our missions don't take the five of us. More time would be wasted if we all stayed together with a higher rate of our capture. We'll meet up again, Maxwell. There is no way any of us will die before the final battle."

Duo grumbled. "I don't believe you. I don't even like this, but I'll go along with it seeing as how I don't have a choice. Just stay safe, okay man?"

Not that Wufei would tell anyone, he would die a thousand deaths before that, but he was touched that Duo actually cared for his wellbeing. "Just try not to die Maxwell."

Both Duo and Quatre smiled. "I always knew you liked me, even after all those death threats you gave me. Admit it Wufei, you like me. I've grown on you."

Wufei was thankful that Duo hadn't used his blasted nickname, but he was sure that Maxwell hadn't used it if only because Duo was being serious for once. He was sure he would hear the blasted nickname before the day was through.

Time Change

Dinner came and went, as did Wufei. Both Duo and Quatre walked Wufei down to the hanger and watched him leave in Nataku, not knowing the next time they would meet up.

The night passed quietly for the remaining four. Duo watched as Heero and Trowa got everything together that they needed for their journey come morning. Heero had suggested that Duo should pack himself if he planned on leaving tomorrow with Quatre, but Duo just couldn't bring himself to do it. All Duo had to do was gather his clothing and a handful of personal items and then he would be done, nothing that he couldn't do in the morning.

"C'mon man, aint ya gonna tell me where you're headin'?" Duo asked.

"No," answered Heero as he continued to work on his laptop.

Duo flung himself on Heero's bed and made himself comfortable. "Not even one hint?"

"Not even one hint," Heero confirmed.

"Pfft," was the sound of Duo sticking his tongue out. "You're no fun."

Heero looked at Duo, the look saying 'and you thought otherwise?' "Baka."

"And proud of it."

At this point, Heero just started to ignore Duo as he finished up what ever he was doing with his laptop. Heero then logged himself out and shut it down. "Out, Duo."

Duo sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I got ya." Duo got off of Heero's bed and made his way towards the door, stopping under the frame. "But you're not gonna leave until after Quat and I are up, right?"

Heero decided that he would actually answer this question. Duo was feeling gloomy about the group splitting up. "Yeah."

Duo smiled at that. "G'night man. And watch out for yourself." With that said, Duo was out of Heero's room and down the hall.

Heero knew that Duo cared about everyone's safety, but it was another thing to hear it. So when he heard Duo say that to him, he was surprised. No one was around to witness the softly spoken words that left his mouth. "You too."

Morning

The alarm ringing woke Duo from his less than peaceful slumber. Today was the day that the rest of the group would be disembarking. It was a known fact that Duo didn't like what was going on but he had no control over the matter.

Rolling out of bed, Duo looked at his bare room. His duffle bag was packed and waiting for him at the foot of his bed. He had packed after Heero kicked him out of his bedroom.

Duo took a quick shower and changed into that days clothing. After braiding his hair and brushing his teeth, Duo finished packing his toiletries and took everything downstairs. Leaving his backpack and duffle by the front door, he made his way into the kitchen. Upon entering, Duo saw that Trowa was cooking. Waffles and eggs littered the kitchen table along with bacon. Heero was already in one chair, his plate already half finished. Quatre was sipping his tea in another chair.

Duo took one of the three remaining open chairs. He then grabbed a plate and filled it full. Trowa's cooking was good and he wasn't about to let this meal pass him by. After taking a few mouthfuls of food, Duo opened his mouth to comment on the food. "Ya know man, when we meet up again, you're gonna have ta cook. By that time I'll have forgotten how real food is suppose ta taste."

The corners of Trowa's mouth lifted as he nodded. "As long as you do the dishes."

It was a known fact that Duo did anything that he could to not cook any meals that he didn't have to and to not clean any dishes. They all have seen Duo's creativity with eating with no clean dishes. It was something they all hoped to never see again.

"As long as there's not that many," Duo agreed.

"Wufei will be sore to hear that he missed Duo actually agreeing to do dishes," Heero joked.

Not long after that breakfast was done, along with the dishes. Duo and Quatre walked Heero and Trowa down to the hanger. When Duo laid his eyes upon the Gundams did a new thought enter his mind.

Now this new thought was important and Duo vaguely wondered why he never thought of it before. Really, he should have realized this concept long before now. It was entirely possible that another, namely Trowa, had thought of this. But really, he should have thought this thought long before.

"Damn," was the only word muttered out of Duo's mouth. Quatre and Trowa looked at him for his utterance. Heero never heard the word because he was already halfway in his cockpit.

"Trowa, how in the hell did I miss this?" Duo asked.

Quatre moved off to wish Heero a safe trip as Trowa raised an eyebrow in mild confusion.

Duo pointed to their Gundams and said one simple word. "Tallgeese."

"I missed it to," Trowa answered the unasked question. Was Tallgeese alive like their Gundams? This was something to find out. And if Tallgeese was alive, did Zech know? "And what about Zechs?" was a nearly unheard question.

"Just another mission to add to our tally, right?" Duo asked. "Man, life really sucks right now. At least this is one little mystery in the making that we're apart of."

The sound of Wing starting up ended Duo's and Trowa's private conversation.

"Guess you should get going. Try to stay in contact with us, okay man?" Duo asked.

"We'll meet up again," Trowa promised as he walked towards his Gundam.

Quatre walked back to Duo as he waved off both Heero and Trowa. Once they were out of sight did Duo pop a second question. "Do we really have to go to school today?"

AN Note

Now some of you may wonder why I didn't add Epyon for Duo's first question. The answer would be that the pilots have not met nor know about Epyon's existence. So far there are only six Gundams to their knowledge.

I know that this chapter was more serious than what I usually write, but I did try to inject some humor into it, if only for my own sake. Now it's your turn to leave questions, comments, and concerns along with story ideas by hitting the nice button that says review. Even a good job review would be welcomed.

Again I warn/apologize that my next chapter may be out late. I will work hard on it and try to get it up as soon as possible. Everyone have a wonderful summer and good luck on finals.


	24. Chapter 22

Okay, I've been bad. It's been almost two months since I updated. I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but it's good enough to be posted. I will try to be better when posting but my summer has been crazy, the busy sort of crazy, and it's not going to stop anytime soon. Anyways…

Shinigami Requiem: Just for the record, I can resist puppy eyes. I could for over ten years, much to the displeasure of my friends when I wouldn't share my candy back in school.

Vitanie Tora: Sorry about you not being able to go to AX this year. If you can go next year, drop me a line and maybe we could meet.

Rena555: Happiness! I plan on this story going on for a while.

Richard9311: To answer your questions, no this chapter is not the last one. If I made the chapter sound like that, I didn't mean to. The end is no where in sight. Also, the thoughts of Tallgeese is all thanks to another reviewer, Vitanie Tora. She was the one who brought it up to me. Sorry for your room being flooded. I hope everything works out.

GundamWingGirls: Sorry about your episodes being stupid. Maybe somehow I can tell you where to get the full episodes we have over here.

Okay, disclaimer time: I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the box set.

**Chapter 22**

Quatre had no idea how his last day of school would turn out. He hadn't planned on too much happening during school hours before he and Duo would leave for a new safe house. He should have planned differently, he should have known better. This is Duo, after all.

The two of them got to school just fine. All of their luggage was already in their Gundams. After school got out was when they were going to leave town. Duo was not going to serve his detention today. What was the point of going since he wasn't going to be coming back to this school.

Both Quatre and Duo grabbed their backpacks and walked onto campus. "See ya at lunch, man," Duo called as he started for his locker.

Quatre smiled. "Later." He then proceeded to go to his locker to get the materials he would need for his first two classes.

Creative Writing didn't hold any interest for him. Quatre tried to be interested in what the teacher was trying to teach, but his mind kept wondering to how his fellow comrades were. He knew that they could take care of themselves but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Quatre didn't do much better in History. For some reason, today the teacher's voice just drowned on as monotone. His eyes felt heavy and it was a chore to stay awake.

Quatre looked at his teacher and fellow students. This would be the last time that he would see them. They all would continue their lives here, surviving a war that he was fighting so all could be free.

Quatre was thankful when third hour came around. He could loose himself in the music he was about to perform with the rest of the present class. He took out his instrument and let the music take him to where it wanted to go. The sounds surrounded him, comforted him. Music had always been able to do that. Unfortunately, it all ended too soon.

Lunch followed after that. Both he and Duo met at the stage with their lunches. It was a solemn meal with just the two of them. Duo laid back on the stage, his legs hanging off the ledge between the railing and the floor, hanging towards the ground. Duo watched the sky as he ate his sandwich. Quatre sat with his back against the railing, a foot away from where Duo was laying.

"Ya know, it's strange not having the others here with us," Duo commented.

Quatre couldn't agree more. "We'll see them again."

"I know man. It was weird not having Heero in PE with me, telling me that I'm sticking out too much." Duo took another bite of his sandwich.

Quatre gave a soft laugh. "Wufei's going to kick himself for not being here to witness this."

"Witness what?"

"You, being calm. You're not running around, chatting off everyone's ear."

"And annoying the general populace. I have to see his face when you tell him this." Duo started to laugh.

Lunch passes and soon the two friends parted to go to their next class. Quatre went to PE while Duo headed off to Auto Body. Duo was sad that this was going to be his last day with Mr. McMillian. Mr. McMillian had turned out to be pretty cool. Duo remembered when he first met the guy, he hadn't liked the man very much. It hadn't taken until Frogzilla was created for Mr. McMillian to see his potential and to lighten up. After that, class had always been fun because the teacher had stopped his 'Duo, you're an idiot' presence. Mr. McMillian had finally seen him as the genius that he was.

Duo entered the classroom. While there were still marks of the floor and wall from when he had released Frogzilla, everything else had been fixed or replaced. All of the classes had a new car to work on with newer tools. Parts of the wall even got a fresh coat of paint.

Duo smiled as he made his way over to his work station. Today's project was already waiting for him. Without waiting for the teacher's instruction, Duo started to tinker with the object in front of him. Not only did he fix what was wrong with it, Duo gave it the Maxwell touch. He had added a little something extra to it that no one would find out about until they used the part. It was going to cause the gas that came out of the exhaust pipe to turn purple.

Duo finished his work with time to spare, per usual. He sat back in his chair, thinking on how he should say goodbye to the school and its students. He started his plans for pranks that he was going to pull during sixth hour. Math was boring and he already knew the text book by heart long before he ever set foot on campus.

Plans continued to form in his head as Biology class passed. When sixth hour appeared, as planned, Duo skipped his math class. He actually stayed behind in his Biology class to 'borrow' some materials to create one of his infamous pranks. He went in one of the staff's bathrooms and rigged the door with the lifted materials. Duo had grabbed to components that would react violently enough to cause concern but not injury. There was an air vent near the door where Duo placed the materials. He placed them just right for when the next person who opened the door, after he left that is, would trigger the reaction with smoke billowing from the vent.

Duo also took the special glue that Heero had created to seal some of the exit doors shut. Many people would be running to the doors. He also sabotaged most of the student's bathrooms. Half of the toilets wouldn't flush and all of the sinks would spray water every which way but downward.

Duo then stole away to the cafeteria to steal some honey to spill where he saw fit. This just so happened to be in the staff lounge's chairs. Then, with a fellow student's permission, he duct taped the said student to a wall. The student had been standing on a few text books so that he would be raised on the wall when people found him.

Duo couldn't accomplish too much more as the school bell was about to ring. He made his way to his locker and just opened it as the bell rang. The halls soon filled with both students and teachers. Duo put all of his text books in his locker and took all of his personal items with him. He would not enter this campus anymore.

Upon exiting, he took joy in watching both students and teachers look at the student who had agreed to be duct taped to the wall. They all were looking at the student, not sure what to do. The student looked like he didn't mind. Rather, he was enjoying the attention he was getting.

Duo also heard a few screams coming from the students' bathrooms along with bangs from students walking into the glued doors.

Duo knew his work was done as he walked towards the car he and Quatre had taken today to school. He was the first to the car. This was unusual, even before he had received his detention. No doubt, Quatre had found out about his pranks and was watching some of the victims, shaking his head because of Duo's antics.

Elsewhere

Trowa was landing Heavyarms in a clearing not that far from the circus's location. It was currently dark so no one took any notice of him landing his Gundam. Quickly and silently, Trowa left the cockpit, covered Heavyarms with a camouflaged tarp, and made his way to the circus with a duffle bag in hand.

Entering the grounds, one could hear the audiences 'Oh'ing and 'Aw'ing at the performer's feats. Trowa didn't bother to go in the main tent. He bypassed it and walked towards Catherine's trailer so he could dispose of the duffle.

Trowa knew that Catherine would not mind him entering her trailer. If anything, she would be excited to see him again and would start to dote on him once more. Sometimes he wondered if this was what it was like to have an older sister.

Trowa entered the trailer, stored his duffle bag in an out of the way corner, and grabbed a book before sitting in a chair, waiting for the show to get over. It was too bad that Trowa didn't make it that far in the book before his thoughts took over.

'_Duo is right. Tallgeese could be alive like our Gundams. And if Tallgeese is alive, this means that Zech's might also know the about the Gundams being alive. I wonder if Heavyarms or any of the other Gundams know about Tallgeese. If anyone, it would be Wing or Heavyarms. Perhaps I should contact Duo and have him ask Deathscythe about it._

'_And what are we going to do if Tallgeese is alive with Zech's knowledge? This will mean that Quatre, Heero, and Wufei will have to be let on for the secret along with all of the Gundams knowing that we know their secret._

'_Should I go confront Heavyarms about this and see if he knows anything or should I wait and see what happens? First of all, I should contact Duo and see what he thinks we should do. Duo can talk to Deathscythe after all and get his opinion. After that, I'll decide what we should do next.'_

Footsteps halting at the door of the trailer knocked Trowa out of his thoughts. He lifted his head to watch the door as it swung open to allow Catherine to enter. At first she looked confused as to why the lights were on in her trailer before she spotted Trowa. Her eyes widened with joy and a large smile formed on her mouth. "Trowa."

Trowa stood from the chair, setting the book down on the table beside him. "Catherine."

Catherine entered her trailer and hugged Trowa. "We missed you Trowa."

Trowa couldn't help but to give her a small hug back.

Time Change

Trowa was enjoying his time back at the circus. Not only did it provide an excellent cover for him, he enjoyed the company, human and animal alike.

When he wasn't on a mission or performing his duties at the circus, Trowa was lost in thought. He needed to contact Duo, but to do that would require the use of Heavyarms. The problem with using Heavyarms was that he would have to reveal that he knew the secret. Revealing that he knew the secret defeated the whole purpose of contacting Duo.

Now some might wonder why Trowa wouldn't try to contact Duo by other means. Letters could be easily intercepted, let alone the fact that Trowa didn't have any ideas where Duo was located at. E-mails could also be intercepted and traced but was unlikely if done the right way. The problem he had there was that he didn't have a computer. He got all of his mission orders through Heavyarms. If he tried to contact Duo through Heavyarms, Heavyarms would know that his secret was known. Calling Duo over another radio was risky at best. There was always a chance of someone overhearing something that they shouldn't and cause undo trouble. And Trowa wasn't even considering the possibility of flying out, with or without Heavyarms, to talk to Duo personally. Not only did it create unnecessary risks for him and the other's to be exposed, it also posed the problem of why Trowa had to talk to Duo in person. Taking into account that Duo just didn't lie, there was no real way to get out of that situation unscathed.

No, right now it's best to just wait out the situation and see if an opportunity presents itself.

"Trowa," called Catherine. "Tro-wa!"

Trowa smiled at Catherine's antics. She was becoming a big sister to him. She always seemed to know when something was on his mind and when he needed to be distracted. She also cared for him, for his well-being. This took him by surprise. He expected the other pilots to care for him but not anyone else. He never really stayed anywhere long enough for people to grow attached to him and to care for him.

Catherine was different. It was like she woke up one morning and decided that he was going to be her younger brother and damn it if anyone said otherwise. At first Trowa tried to push Catherine away, but every time that he tried, she always pushed back harder. Finally, while Heero lay comatose for a month after he had self detonated in Siberia, Trowa let Catherine have her way. He finally realized that he was going to loose this battle. He might as well cut his losses.

"Trowa, I found you," called Catherine as she stood in front of Trowa. Trowa was sitting in the shade underneath a tree, his back to the bark. "Well?" she asked.

Trowa looked up at her. Seeing that Catherine wouldn't leave him alone, he decided to do what she wanted him to. It was the path of least resistance right now, it also guaranteed his health at the moment.

Catherine grabbed his hand to help him up before proceeding to drag him into the main tent. Once there, Catherine started practicing her knife throwing act.

Heavyarms

Meanwhile Heavyarms was bored out of his mind. He had no one to talk to except for over communications, and right now everyone was ignoring him. Then there was also the fact that he couldn't really stand up without alerting people to his presence. Something he really shouldn't do without a pilot inside.

So here he was, lying down on the ground, bored out of his mind. His only entertainment was watching the clouds go by and his imagination. _'Wing would love this. Just laying out here all day, doing nothing but watching the clouds roll by. Knowing Heero, Wing is in action. Nataku also is in action. How can she not be with Wufei as her pilot? And it's no fair that Sandrock and Deathscythe got to stay together. I hate. I hate, I hate, I HATE! It's official. My life sucks._

'_I wonder how long Trowa plans on staying with the circus. Hopefully not too long. I want to be out where the action is. I can't stand having to be quiet and still for long periods of time. It drives me crazy. Trowa better get a mission soon. I don't know how much longer I can last.'_

AN: Okay, I've got the next chapter planned out. All I have to say is that I feel bad to the poor Oz soldiers.

Okay, maybe I don't, but it will be great. And I want to say thanks to all of those people out there who have stuck with my story and who have ignored my poor spelling/grammar errors. Any questions you may have, go ahead and send them. Some of them have actually helped me with my story. Also, it would be awesome if you left a review.

Randomfangirl247


	25. Chapter 23

Look! No, look! I updated within a month of my last chapter. Happiness!

Suzsan: I'm glad that you like my story.

Dark Devotions: I missed your review for my last chapter. I was sad. But as for Quatre, can you honestly see him doing something else other than shaking his head in horror from what Duo has pulled?

Vitanie Tora: I actually somewhat had a hard time trying to think up something for Duo. I'm not totally happy with what he did, but I love that he duct taped a fellow student to a wall. Then again, I would duct tape someone to a wall too, just for the kick of doing it. Mwahahahaha!!!

Shinigami Requiem: If you liked the last chapter, I'm sure that you'll love this chapter.

Richard9311: OZ usually never does stand a chance when the Gundams and their pilots are involved.

Now onto the usual disclaimer. I do not own Gundam Wing. Now… onto the story!

**Chapter 23**

Red eyes flashed once before they returned to black. It took in its surroundings, especially the building and its soldiers in front of it. Watching, calculating, it silently made its way past the guards who had just failed to guard the building's safety.

Upon entering the building, it stopped only long enough to pull up a map of the building and where in the building it was in, in his minds eye. It also pulled out the shortest route to its destination. Eerily, its red eyes flashed once more in the darkened room. It would complete the mission that was designed for it or die trying. It was do or die time. It was not going to back out. Ever.

Quickly and quietly, it made its way to the hanger that housed the mobile suits. Checking the perimeter, it saw that no one was in the room itself but rather outside the hanger doors, guarding against a foe that they had already failed to capture, let alone glimpse.

It made its way to the closet suit and soon made short work of it. The rest of the mobile suits soon followed suit. They would be in no working order any time soon, if ever again for some of the more advanced models.

Stage one was now completed. Now it was time for stage two.

Once again, it pulled up the map and found the shortest route to its next destination. If it was able to have facial expressions, a full fledged smirk would be showing.

Like a ghost, it made its way to its next destination. It stayed in the shadows, hiding occasionally when an Oz soldier walked by. Not even ten minutes later the destination was in sight.

Swiftly, it entered the control room and waited in the deepest, darkest shadow.

Frogzilla's eyes flashed red once more. It would wait for the room to empty before it set to the task of downloading Oz's data base and setting free a crippling virus that one Heero Yuy had created.

Five hours and forty eight minutes later, Frogzilla was leaving the control room with only one impaired soldier. It now had less than five minutes to make its way out of the base before the virus started to make itself known.

Once the virus was known, the soldiers would hurry to their now disabled suits to fight an enemy that they wouldn't be able to find. The soldiers would be looking for a live human, not a mechanic frog.

Frogzilla made it to the door in time and was soon outside. It stayed near the building and waited for the fireworks to go off. It didn't have to wait long.

The beginning of the virus had the lights blow out with the computer monitor flickering to life. Next came the fire sprinklers along with the loud shrill that announced a fire had broken out.

Chaos flooded the compound, especially when the soldiers not only realized that their suits were no longer in working order but also that any prisoners that they may have had were now escaping because their jail cell's door unlatched themselves.

Frogzilla took this all in with his eyes, a mini camcorder recording it all for its creator. Only after the chaos started to calm did Frogzilla start to make its way off the compound and back to home base.

Laughter rang loudly in the safe house that Duo and Quatre were sharing. The sound filled each and every room, the sound soaking through the walls and making itself known to the outside world. Two children who were playing in a yard across the street stopped their game to look questionably at the house where the sound had come from.

Back inside the safe house, Duo was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides as the laughter cascaded out of him. It was unrestrained, clearly showing to all that he was enjoying himself, immensely. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and a huge grin made a permanent resident on his face.

The laughter pulled Quatre from the room he was in. He was so shocked when he first heard Duo's gales that he had fallen out of his chair. After giving his heart a moment to calm down, Quatre went in search of Duo. Something had to have happened to make Duo laugh this hard.

Down the stairwell and over two rooms was where Quatre found Duo. At first, he just stood in the doorway, watching Duo, trying to figure out what Duo was laughing at. His eyes swept the room, landing on Frogzilla with a wire leading from it to the TV. There, on the screen, was the answer to Quatre's question. Frogzilla was replaying its mission. At this point, the footage showed the chaos the Oz soldiers were going through with the sprinklers going off on them.

Quatre felt mirth start to fill his being. It started in his stomach and filled the rest of him. Silent giggles turned to laughter and laughter to cackles. Quatre found himself leaning on a wall as his body bent in half at his gales.

Quatre slid to the floor, lost in his own joy. Tears also started to pour from his face as he gasped for breath. "Duo…" he breathed.

Duo tried to quell his mirth as he listened to Quatre. He was able to bring his laughter under control but he wasn't able to stop it. "…yeah?"

"What is that?" Quatre asked as he straightened himself up.

"Oh, I just sent Frogzilla here on a little mission." Laughter broke out once more from him. "This is the footage from that mission."

"Was it a success?"

"You better believe it."

"I think we might have to show this to the others."

"Hell ya!" Duo couldn't agree more. "But they don't get to see it until we all get back together."

Quatre smiled. "Start it from the beginning."

Duo nodded before he set out to do what was just asked. Right now, nothing could ruin their mood.

The two children who were across the street ran to safety inside their house when they heard Quatre's laughter joining Duo's. From then on, they decided they wanted nothing to do with those two teenagers ever again. They were too scary.

AN: Okay, now onto a bit of news. I most likely won't be updating this story until around November. This is purely because I won't have the time to write anything. College is starting back up, when means that I'm student teaching. Not only am I taking over an elementary school class for three months, but I also have to come up with a unit plan and teach it. I honestly just don't see the time where I can work on this story during those weeks.

I am not abandoning this story! It is just being put on pause until around November.

Also, I know this chapter was a little short, but I thought that you would rather have a shorter chapter than not getting one for a few months.

As always, please leave questions, comments, or concerns. Maybe even an idea if you have one. I'm thinking on bring at least part of the group back together for the next chapter. What do you think?


	26. Author's Note Sorry guys

Okay, I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. I promised an update this month and I didn't get there. For those of you who read my profile, or for Richard9311 who e-mailed me, you know that I thought Student Teaching would be over at November 2, not November 21. Meaning that I had three extra weeks of teaching and not being able to figure out and write the next chapter for this story.

In all truth, I'm still doing work for Student Teaching. I have to finish writing my unit plan, filling out other paper work, doing mock interviews, writing resumes and cover letters, plus a lot more. I won't be completely free until December 7th. I know that for a fact. That's the last day of the quarter and then I'm free. FREE I tell you!!!! FREE!!! Mwahahahaha!!!

Anyways, like I said, I'm sorry about not updating this month. I will in December. I promise. I'll even try to get out two chapters that month if I can. Sorry for making you all wait and wonder what happened to me, but sometimes you just have to roll with the punches for life.

Randomfangirl247


	27. Chapter 24

Okay, here is the long awaited chapter. I want to say that I'm sorry I didn't get this out as soon as I planned, but when life happens, your sort of have to go with it. I'm just glad that student teaching is almost over. Then I graduate.

Wow. Do I really graduate tomorrow? I think I'm in shock.

Kidishcaresh – Thanks for the review.

Pattyard – Here's the chapter. Thanks for waiting.

Hellscream89 – The group will get back together soon, or so is the plan. And as for the second review… thanks. I'm back now so everyone should be happy.

Richard9311 – Ohh… idea. That could actually work. If you have anymore, send them my way.

Dark Devotions – I had so much fun with this chapter. C'mon, it had Frogzilla, the neighbor children, and Quatre interacting with Duo. You knew that it called for something great.

GundamWingGirls – You just have to love Frogzilla. If you want, you can use him in any of your stories. Just give me the credit for creating him, even if it really was my friend, E-chan, who first thought up of him.

Shinigami Requiem – Ugh… puppy eyes. I've been resisting for four months. I guess I can give in this time. And now for review number two. I hate stress. You should have seen me around week 6 and on. I was an emotional rollercoaster. I cried every day for a long time and I never cry. Life wasn't helpful back then, but I'm back now with a new chapter. A reward for all who have waited nicely for me to finish all the crap that I had to.

Brittany – Happiness! A new reviewer. Sorry about not being back until now. What can I say other than life happens?

Knyghtshade – I think that this is one of my favorite chapters.

Angel T-chan Nekoi – My birthday is actually Dec. 4th. Happy B-day to us. I hope your b-day is/was good.

Now onto the standard disclaimer. I have never owned Gundam Wing and I will probably never get the chance to. I know I'll never get the funds to be the owner with a teacher's salary.

**Chapter 24**

Heero was walking on campus of his new school. Once again, he found himself at a boarding school. He hated boarding schools. Public schools more readily suited his taste. He didn't have to live on campus in the dorms, he didn't have to live with roommates save the other pilots, and he didn't have a curfew and other silly rules he had to follow. In short, he liked his freedom. Heero hated feeling restricted and he always felt restricted at boarding schools.

Heero re-shouldered his backpack after it fell off his right shoulder. Classes had just finished and he was heading back towards his room so he could complete his homework that was not yet finished. He usually did his homework in his classes seeing as he knew what his teachers were trying to teach him. This also freed up time for him to sneak out to Wing. He wanted to run a few scans on Wing's systems and make sure everything was still in working order.

Heero entered his dorm building and soon found his room. He shared the dorm with two other students. Once opening the dorm door, you found a short hallway. At the end of that hallway was a bathroom, shower included. The hallway also housed three doorways at the side, all leading into bedrooms.

Heero made it to his room and closed his door. He than sat at his desk and completed his homework. Afterwards, he spent a couple of hours on his computer.

Heero heard his roommates wondering around the dorm but never bothered to actually pay them any attention. Every once in a while they would knock on his door and see if he wanted to make a food run or watch the television with them, but he would always decline. Heero had no need of any friends here. He would be leaving soon enough and if Oz, by some miracle, found him here, he didn't want to put the rest of the student body in more danger then he had to. It was safer being by himself.

A knock sounded at his door before a voice drifted through. "Yo, Heero. Mike and I are heading out to Taco Bell. Do you want us to bring you back something?" asked Deitrich.

Deitrich and Mike were Heero's two roommates. Mike was starting to get that Heero wanted to be left alone and that he didn't want to be bothered. Deitrich, on the other hand, couldn't seem to get that concept through his thick skull. Or if he did get the concept, he decided to ignore it and try to make his unsociable roommate more sociable.

It wasn't working through any shot of the mind.

Heero got up from his chair and opened the door. He knew that if Deitrich didn't see his face, Deitrich would continue to pester him until he finally saw Heero, and that was starting to loose its effectiveness. "No."

"C'mon. You're not planning to stay in there all night, are you?" Deitrich was leaning on Heero's door frame, one leg crossed over the other.

"Hn. I'll go get food when I get hungry." Heero started to close the door. Too bad Deitrich didn't let him accomplish this task.

"This isn't good for you, man. You only leave your room to go to class. C'mon Heero. Life is going on out there," Deitrich waved to the world in general. "Get off your sorry butt and enjoy life while you're still young."

Deitrich was really starting to get on Heero's nerves. He was worse than Duo. At least Duo knew when to leave him alone, unlike Deitrich.

A new thought entered Heero's mind. Suddenly, he was grateful that Duo wasn't here with him. Duo and Deitrich would have bonded and then his life would have sheer hell. His sanity would have left him before a full hour would have passed. Heero inwardly shuddered.

"I'm too busy," Heero replied as he once more tried to shut his door. Again, Deitrich stopped him with one of his feet in the door jam.

"With what? I bet all you're homework is completed."

"Hey Deit, let Heero be," called Mike. "Heero will join us if he wants to. Besides, I'm starving here. Let's go."

"Do you want us to bring you back anything?" Deitrich asked.

"No," answered Heero.

Deitrich looked like he would have pursued this further if Mike hadn't grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the dorm. Heero gave Mike a small smile in thanks before letting it fall from his features.

Heero waited for five minutes before he left the dorm. He knew that once Mike and Deitrich got back, Deitrich would bother him about not joining him and Mike. Heero found that if he actually left and came back at a later time, Deitrich was easier to get rid of. Maybe because Deitrich thought that he might actually being doing something with some of his peers.

Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. The only time that he associated with his peers was when he needed to, and he didn't even do that half of the time unless it suited his needs.

Heero decided, as he left the dorm, that he might as well spend this time making sure Wing was still combat ready. He would check the systems and make any adjustments that were needed.

Laptop under his arm, Heero quickly made his way to where he stashed Wing. He walked to where he had set up the perimeter passed it without trouble. If anyone ever crossed the perimeter, it would send a signal to his computer which would than alert him. Thankfully, no one has come across the perimeter yet, but he knew just as well as anyone that, that could change at any moment. The life he led held no guarantees other than constant danger.

Heero looked up at Wing. Nothing looked out of place, but still, one could never be too careful. He had learned this the hard way back before he met the other pilots. This lesson would stay with him during the rest of his life.

Heero set out to make sure the area was still secure and found it was. Heero made his way over to the cockpit and hooked up his laptop to Wing. He soon was running some diagnostics and making sure that he had no missions.

Nothing.

Heero wasn't sure of how he should feel about this. While it was good that Oz wasn't attacking the colonies or trying to engage the Gundam Pilots in combat, it didn't mean that Oz wasn't planning anything. More likely than not, Oz was up to something. This short peace that had fallen would not last forever. It would come to an end and the battles would start once more.

Heero knew that this was the calm before the storm. The only question was how far off this storm was and who would be the one to bring the storm. Would it be Oz, the Alliance, or the Gundam Pilots. One of them would make a move sooner or later. He felt that it would be sooner rather than later.

Heero looked at the diagnostic that he ran and soon lost himself in working on Wing for the next few hours. He only stopped when it got dark. The rest could wait for another time.

Wing watched as Heero left. He knew that Heero would be checking up on him sooner or later. Heero made a trip over about once a week to make sure all was as it should be.

Wing looked up towards the sky and watched the colors the sunset portrayed over the evening sky. Soon the colors would be dispersing to leave the stars to shine through.

Wing loved to look up at the night sky. Then again, Wing loved just laying back and observing the world around him. It could be the clouds in the sky, the stars at night, or watching Nataku trying to dismember Heavyarms. He always found something interesting to observe.

As the sky continued to darken, Wing's thoughts turned to his comrades. He wondered how Heavyarms was keeping up with having no one that he could talk to. It was probably driving him crazy.

It was no secret that Heavyarms couldn't sit still for any amount of long time. He was too active; he had to be doing something. Too bad that something usually included annoying Nataku in one form or another.

Thinking of Nataku, he wondered how she was surviving alone with Wufei. She had most likely enjoyed being away from Heavyarms and the others during the first part of their departure from the group. Slowly but surely, he knew that Nataku would start to miss being around the others. First it would be Sandrock, than himself. Deathscythe would come next and lastly Heavyarms. When the time came, he was sure that Nataku would be willing to put up with Heavyarms antics for about a day. All bets would be off after that.

Deathscythe and Sandrock had been able to stay together. This was most likely due to Deathscythe's pilot, Duo, wanting to stay with one of the other pilots. Of course, it would be Quatre to welcome the company.

Wing turned his attention back to the now night sky. The stars were starting to emerge and shine with all their glory. He could even make out a colony or two amid the stars. The night sky was truly beautiful, it was no wonder why it held his attention every night he was able to watch it.

AN Note

Okay, I know. It's a little short, but at least I've updated. I'm almost finished with student teaching. I have one more meeting to go to on Friday, but afterwards I should be free. This means that I can finally start writing again along with seeing friends that I've haven't seen in a while.

Oh, and if I don't update before Christmas, Happy Holidays to you all.

And as always, if you have any questions, comments, or ideas for me, please send them my way. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm trying to head at this point. I know that I still need to let the other pilots in on the secret, but I think I will try to put in a few more chapters before that happens.


	28. Chapter 25

Hi all! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm still trying to get back in the groove of writing. Believe me when I say that taking a few months off is not a good thing. I'm starting to get my rhythm back, too bad that it is going slowly. sighs Also know that this chapter is acting as a filler as I'm still trying to figure out where I was planning on going or until I get a new idea that tickles my fancy. I actually might have to bump up when someone finds out the secret just to get the plot going again.

Now to thank all of my reviewers.

Vitanie Tora – I don't think I want Trowa to let Heavyarms know just yet. I'm still in the process of trying to plot something between Trowa and Heavyarms.

Knyghtshade – Thanks! I'm glad you like this.

Dark Devotions – Wouldn't it be great if Duo did meet Deitrich. Chaos would ensue and poor Heero would bash his head against a wall, repeatedly.

Richard9311 – I'm glad you approve.

GundamWingGirls - Once again, thanks for the present. And this is the story where Duo pulls the prank, although I could also put it in the one we are co-writing. Happy New Years!

Chibi Heishi - Thanks. I'm happy to be back. Now the only trick is to get back in the groove. I'll manage it one way or another.

Standard disclaimer: I only own Frogzilla, that's it. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Are you sure?" Duo asked.

A glare was leveled Duo's way, eyes piercing into his very soul. This made Duo feel very uncomfortable. Self preservation was screaming at him to run, or to at least hide.

"Are you questioning me _after_ you asked me to do this?" replied back Duo's companion. "After risking _your_ secret?"

Duo threw a hand behind his head and started to chuckle nervously. "What makes you think that?"

Another looked was leveled his way that clearly said the other party wasn't buying Duo's story.

"Um… right," Duo said as he tried to patch up the conversation. "So… do we know how long we have?"

"No."

"Damn. Maybe we should do some recon before heading in, ya know, just to be safe."

"Are you going to go alone?"

"You think I should bring Quat with me?" Duo paused to think about this. "It could work." Duo paused to think this through a little more. "Then again, probably not. Q would probably spoil my fun."

"When do we leave?"

"We? What do you mean by we?" Duo asked.

Once more, Duo got a look that said he said something really stupid. "Were you always this slow, or are you just doing this to annoy me today?"

"Um… sorry?" Duo tried. "Try explaining to me why you coming would be a good thing."

A sigh filled the room as the second party got comfortable. He had a feeling that he was going to have to explain his reasons to a particularly slow five year old. He was almost sure that Duo was just trying to test his patience.

"Now, just how do you plan on getting to your destination?"

"By flight, of course."

"Mhmm. And just how do you plan on paying for your flight."

"Hacking," Duo replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Or stealth. Whichever I feel like at the time."

"And what would happen if a mission came in or if you needed to defend yourself?"

Duo suddenly got the picture. "If you wanted ta tag along, why didn't ya say so?"

A face was soon planted into the palm of a hand. "I thought I did."

"Duo," called Quatre's voice. "What was that loud noise?"

Duo and Deathscythe looked at each other.

* * *

Several hours later… 

Duo looked at the forest surrounding him. About half a mile back Deathscythe was hidden, waiting for his safe return. If all went according to plan, Duo would be in and out, none the wiser. If the plan went to hell in a hand basket, Deathscythe could bail him out, but only if the circumstances were truly dire.

Duo looked up at the stars to get his bearings. He would need to head northwest soon. The forest should keep him covered until he reached his destination. He would need to keep an eye out for scouts and any guards.

Lightly stepping, Duo soon disappeared into the forest with his cargo carried in a bag at his side. He patted the bag as a smile spilt his face. Oh yes, he was about to cause chaos.

Hearing a noise in the distance, Duo put his back to a tree and listened. Leaves crunching told him exactly what he wanted to know. Where the guards were, how many there were, and their direction. Duo then peaked around the tree to see what direction the guards were heading in.

Seeing the guards backs, Duo made his way to another tree, and then another. At every tree he would stop, gauge where the guards were and where his next point would be for sneaking in. Some of the times the guards came pretty close to where his back was pressed against a tree, but he wasn't discovered. Yet, that could all change if he lost his concentration or if he miscalculated his steps.

One by one, Duo passed the guard. He even passed unnoticed by his target's greatest defense. Duo then reached into his bag, wrapped his hand around a cool metal object, activated it, and set it down on the ground. The object went in, scouting the exact location his target was at and how many soldiers were around.

If wanted, Duo could go in and take out the opposition, but this mission required a finesse that required not a single hair on the minutest soldier to be disturbed. He would wait until his path was clear of all obstacles. That would be when he struck.

* * *

With Wufei… 

"Damn it woman!" Wufei exclaimed loudly. He was sitting down to dinner with Sally. Two weeks ago Sally and the rebel force she was with had spotted him as he landed Nataku after his mission in destroying an Oz base. Apparently, Sally and co. were about to demolish said base but he had beaten them to the punch line. Sally then blackmailed him into staying with them for a while.

One might wonder on how Sally had any blackmail material on Wufei. It was actually simple. She threatened to send Duo an invite to join them at Wufei's expense.

Wufei, Sally, and a few other rebels were sitting in a mess tent, eating their dinner. Wufei looked down at his plate; poking what the cooks thought was food, wondering if that… that… substance had ever been considered food at one point.

"Eat up Wufei," Sally said cheerfully as she started to eat her own dinner.

Wufei's left eye twitched. As he was about to take a bite of the… the… what the cooks were hoping to pass off as food, the hair's on the back of his neck started to stand up. "Is this even editable?"

Sally took a rather large mouthful of her food before turning to look at Wufei. "We're in the middle of a war and you're complaining about the food? Suck it up, soldier boy."

That earned Sally a vicious glare. "What did you just say, onna?" Wufei asked in a quiet, dangerous voice.

Sally chose to ignore the threat. "Aw… do you require someone to spoon feed you?" Sally loved to taunt Wufei and she did so whenever the opportunity presented itself. The reactions she got were priceless. Not many people could rile up a Gundam Pilot and live to tell about it. The fact that she could do it on a daily basis was just an added bonus.

Wufei's face started to turn a splendid color of red while his hands clenched the silverware with more force than needed. The tick under his eye was also back and becoming more pronounced. He was also trying to reign in temper. "Onna, I am not some toddler just out of diapers. You'd do well to keep that tongue of yours silent lest you want me to silence it for you."

Sally smiled. "Touché."

Wufei threw the utensils down at his place, stood up, and stormed out of the mess tent. Wufei then made his way towards Nataku. Hopefully there he could have some peace and quiet. He could brood on the injustice of the whole situation and perform one of his relaxation techniques; plotting and planning the demise of those who dared to risk his ire.

Wufei walked past many trees quickly and soon found himself at Nataku's feet. He looked at the mecha that housed his late wife's soul before making his way onto one of her shoulders. He then mediated for a good hour, letting his temper settle until it could be delivered to his poor unsuspecting victims.

Once Wufei felt he had calmed down sufficiently, he laid down on his back; hands cradled behind his head, and looked at the partly cloudy night sky. He could pick out the visible space stations and constellations. His home was up there, so was his past.

Wufei thought back on his life, on how he was forced into an arranged marriage that neither he nor his wife approved of. Back then he was caught up in his studies to really notice what was going on around him. He didn't believe in justice. It was all a fool's game to him.

That all changed when his wife, Meilan, died. She stood up to protect her way of life and the life of the colony. It was because of her that he now stood; fighting for what was right and just. He would not dishonor her nor the name she took upon herself. He would honor her memory and continue the fight that she could not. And then, when they would meet again in the afterlife, he hoped that she would say that he was worthy to be her husband.

Every time that he looked upon Shenlong, he was reminded of his wife Nataku and how her spirit resides in it. He would prove himself worthy in the end. He had to.

A cloud drifted across the moon, bathing the immediate surroundings in shadows, allowing Wufei to continue his thoughts in peace with no one the wiser, other than Nataku herself, of his whereabouts.

Meanwhile Nataku was watching Wufei out of the corner of her eye. When Wufei first arrived, she had expected him to rant to her about the injustice he had just experienced. At least he was sulking like she thought he would. She knew that sooner or later he would start to talk. The only question was would someone from the camp be sent out to fetch him before he was ready to head back.

Inwardly, Nataku smiled. She often wondered how Wufei would react if he knew that she was actually alive; that she could move and talk on her own. It would give him a heart attack at the very least. Then he would go on a long winded rant about the injustice and dishonor of not knowing that she and the other Gundams were and had been alive the whole time. Wufei would be livid and she would relish in it.

So what if she was the embodiment of Nataku, that didn't mean she couldn't be sadistic. Heavyarms had learned this the hard way. Many times over too.

If Nataku could, she would have cackled out loud to her heart's content.

It was almost three hours later when Wufei finally left and headed back to camp. After what was a short walk and that Sally woman who had retrieved her pilot talking/apologizing did she think that she would get another peaceful night. Or it was until she heard Wufei's scream.

"DISHONOR!!! DISHONOR UPON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!!!"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

AN Notes

Here's another chapter. Now here is your job. You are to review and give me ideas so I update more regularly once more. The more ideas that you give me, the better chance I will have for figuring this whole story out and knowing where I want and will go next. So don't be shy and drop me a line or two.


	29. Chapter 26

OMG!!! You have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter. I love Duo when he is devious. Let it show that he isn't creative when he needs to be. Mwahahahaha!!! Now, if you have any pranks that you think I should have Duo do, send them right along this way. I have one more waiting to happen, but after that, I'll have to go begging people for ideas. And Duo has set his eyes on a new target.

Anyways, onward!

Richard9311 – Not really. This is all Duo. All Frogzilla is doing is scouting.

Knyghtshade - Cackles Hmm… interesting. I can actually work with that. But maybe Frogzilla will be picking on a certain Gundam instead. Hmm… requires thought.

Vitanie Tora – Side chapters might actually help, but as for your question, so far it is Wing, Deathscythe, and Shenlong (Nataku). No one has been upgraded yet, although I need to work that in somehow too.

Shinigami Requiem – So far it seems just about everyone is suffering writers block. Hmmm… The question is how to rectify this for us all.

Pinball62 – Heavyarms would have too big of a mouth that he wouldn't be able to hide it from Trowa longer than two minutes.

Chibi heishi – Believe me, it has been fun to write. I don't know where I get half of the stuff I do. Actually, I do. About 1/3 I get from my sister, 1/3 I get from other outside sources, and the last 1/3 my own devious, evil mind comes up with.

Disclaimer time: I only own Frogzilla and a handful of neon yellow zip ties.

**Chapter 26**

Duo snickered as he put the last neon pink zip tie in place before stepping back to admire his work. There, in front of him, was all of his chosen victim's clothing, covered every ¼ inch with zip ties. Now, these zip ties had also been secured to be as tight as they could be on whatever piece of clothing they were on. It would take hours to just get free one days worth of clothing, days for the rest. That is, if the victim didn't want to make too many holes in the article of clothing when having to cut the zip ties off.

Duo then pulled out his digital camera and snapped quite a few pictures. He was sorry that he was going to miss the victim's face when they saw what happened to them, but securing his safety was more important.

Duo made his way out of the enemy's base and started the trek back to Deathscythe, all the while making sure to not be seen by anyone. This was made a bit trickier with the fact that he decided to leave Frogzilla behind to capture/record his prey's reaction, but it was nothing that a weathered thief/stealth expert couldn't pull off.

Duo had to bid his time after he got back to Deathscythe. Home base was too far off for Frogzilla to make it back. So instead of being able to head for safety, Duo had to hide out until Frogzilla made its way back to him. Duo just hoped it wouldn't take that long.

Duo made his way back in Deathscythe's cockpit before this thoughts were interrupted.

_How did the mission go?_ Deathscythe asked via writing on the screens. He wasn't about to talk thus risking the enemy finding out that not only was Duo and Deathscythe there, but also the truth about the Gundams.

Duo smirked. "I used up almost all 700 zip ties. The fact that they all were neon pink, highlighter yellow, bright orange, and vivid green is just awesome."

_Hangover detector much?_

"Wha?"

_A hangover detector is when someone who is drunk physically can't look at something because whatever they are looking at is so bright it brings back their hangover tenfold. That, and they visually cringe while screaming about their eyes burning._

Duo laughed. "I can't believe I haven't heard that one before, or thought it up. Sounds like something I would create."

_The fact that it was Wing who told the rest of us about it makes me wonder where he found out about it._

"Ya mean that you and Heavyarms had no clue? Priceless!"

Duo was enjoying his mirth, both at accomplishing his self-appointed mission and finding out about a hangover detector. "What else aren't you sharing with me?"

Duo swore that Deathscythe sounded smug with his answer. _That's for me to know and to taunt you with later. So, when are we heading back?_

"When Frogzilla returns."

_You left him behind?_

Duo nodded.

_Ah. To record the chaos ensues when they find out about your prank._

"That, and I want to see everyone's reaction. C'mon, how brilliant was it to tie up someone's entire wardrobe with zip ties? I can picture it now… the cry for revenge while everyone else stands back laughing. The snickers while trying to cut off the ties and cutting holes everything while trying not to."

_You sure you didn't add any holes?_

"Nah! I should have, though."

A scream filled the air. One could tell words were mixed in with the scream but they were barely audible. In fact, the only reason that Duo and Deathscythe heard the scream was because they were listening for it.

_It's a good thing that you're supposed to be nine time zones away._

Duo cackled once more. "Yep. Don't need Fei to know that I pulled this…yet."

_Think we'll leave soon?_

"Nope. Frogzilla gunna record Fei cutting off those zip ties. Course he'll send a warning if Fei stalks off tryn' ta find us."

_What are you going to tell Quatre when we get back?_

Duo shrugged. "That I went on a mission and successfully completed it."

_And if he questions you further, as you know he will._

"I'll figure something out. Always do."

* * *

**Heero**

Heero sat back in his chair, amusement showing clearly in his eyes. In fact, he didn't mind when Deitrich started to pound on his door, trying to get his stoic roommate to actually have a life.

"Heero, Mike and I are heading out. You wanta go with us?" Deitrich called through the door.

Slightly smirking, Heero opened the door. Both Deitrich and Mike were standing outside his door, Mike mumbling something about how Deitrich had a death wish and he should leave Heero alone when he said no. "Where to?"

This question had Deitrich's and Mike's jaws meeting the floor. Mike blinked owlishly as Deitrich got a stupid grin on his face.

Now, normally Heero would have said no, had a slight battle with Deitrich over whether he was actually going to go with him and Mike or not and whatnot, but after talking to Wufei not even ten minutes past, he felt like humoring Deitrich.

"Yes!!!" Deitrich exclaimed. "You're human after all. Grab your jacket man and let's hit the road!" Mike and Heero watched Deitrich as he practiced his victory dance all the way to Mike's car.

"Is Deitrich always like this?" Heero asked quietly to Mike. "Or is he having a Duo moment?"

"Duo moment?" Mike asked as he turned his head to look at Heero.

Heero smirked. "Duo just pranked a mutual friend of ours with zip ties."

"Zip ties?"

"They were supposed to have numerous time zones between them. Leave it to Duo to not let a little thing like time zones to get between him and his pranks, especially when he gets bored."

Mike shook his head in wonder. "Sounds like he and Deitrich would get along like a house on fire."

"I'd get along with who?" Deitrich called.

Heero smirked a bit bigger. "Someone you'll never have the pleasure of meeting." That said, he got in Mike's car and let the conversation with Wufei come to the forefront of his mind.

Flashback

Heero opened the communication link and saw Wufei's face pop up. "Wufei," he greeted.

"Yuy," Wufei greeted back. Heero noticed the dark look Wufei was sporting right away along with numerous cuts all along Wufei's clothing and multicolored zip ties littering the ground. Of course, he also heard Sally snickering.

"Duo?" Heero asked.

"You know anyone else this devious? I don't know how Maxwell pulled this off, but when I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born," Wufei threatened darkly.

Heero lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "Continue."

"Maxwell snuck into camp and decided to zip tie all of my belongings!" Wufei then grabbed a random article of clothing that had not yet been freed from its bonds. "No one noticed when he came or left." Wufei's right eyes was now twitching dangerously.

"Now, now, Wufei. It wasn't that bad," Sally said while trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. "It could have been a lot worse."

"You're only saying that, onna, because your belongings weren't touched!" Wufei fumed.

"Play nice or you'll be… liberating… your clothing by yourself."

Wufei growled lowly in his throat before turning back to Heero. "Duo may be heading to your location next."

End Flashback

He had no idea how Duo knew of Wufei's location without having to contact one of the other pilots. Certainly Quatre wouldn't have told him for fear of what would happen. Especially after that fiasco he had heard about for Quatre's and Duo's last day back at that one high school.

Soon Mike pulled up to a fast food joint and the three of them piled out of the car. As soon as he exited the car, Heero heard several students calling over Deitrich and Mike.

"Yo man, is that the reclusive roomy ya have?" a boy with shaggy black hair asked.

"How did you get him here?" A second voice asked. It also belonged to a boy, only he had red hair.

"Would you believe that he volunteered to come?" Deitrich asked.

"Really?" Voice number one asked.

"It had Deitrich here on shutdown mode for a full minute," Mike supplied. "Then it took another minute for his brain to reboot."

Heero smirked as everyone laughed at Deitrich expense.

Once Heero had ordered his food, he sat back and observed Deitrich and Mike interacting with their peers. It was entertaining watching his two roommates interacting with others, especially Deitrich. _'I just might have to do this more often,'_ he thought. _'This is certainly entertaining.'_

All in all, Heero thought he had a pretty good day. Shocking his roommates and witnessing the aftermath of Duo's prank with himself not being the target were just a few added bonuses.

* * *

AN: I would like it to be known watching the Discovery Channel can help you with coming up/giving you pranks you can pull. The zip tie prank came from The Biggest Catch. I'm just waiting for the right moment to pull this prank off in real life. And yes, my friends are scared for their lives, especially MOK (MotherofKiosk).

As usual, questions, comments, concerns? Drop me a line and I will do my best to answer your questions. Ideas, related to pranks or not, are welcomed.

Randomfangirl247


End file.
